Love Is A Riddle
by BTRTillTheEnd
Summary: Adelaide DuPont and her friends Olivia and Rebecca live normal Hollywood lives when the boys of Big Time Rush come and drama is created amongst the girls when Rebecca decides to play queen bee. But this helps Adelaide realize who is really there for her. CarlosXOC JamesxOC eventual KendallXOC Romance, drama, and a little angst. Not very good at summaries but better story NOT KAMES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody, this is my first FanFic and I hope you like it. I currently have it written until chapter 16 out of 21, so you don't have to worry about me taking a long time to upload. These first 2 chapters are kind of short, but the rest are longer. I would also like to say that most of the events in this story actually happened to me. This story is based off my life. Adelaide is based off me, Olivia is based off my best friend, and Rebecca is based off another one of my friends. I'll tell you at the bottom of every chapter how much is actually true. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

Adelaide's POV

Despite it being late January, me and my two best friends Olivia Williams and Rebecca Joy were hanging out by the magnificent Palmwoods Pool. Let me introduce myself, my name is Adelaide DuPont, I'm 18, and me and my best friend of 11 years, Olivia live at the Palmwoods with my older brother Mason, whose 27 and one of my best friends. We spend a lot of time together being the only ones of our family still in the US, our parents were born in France and moved to America to start a family, but when my brother and I moved here with Olivia when I was 13, they moved back to France. And yes we both speak fluent French. We met Rebecca when she moved in when we were 16 to be a model. Me and Olivia are both actresses, but she has been more successful than I, she's going to be playing a lead role in a new teen drama called "Forever Young"

"Merci Dieu c'est vendedi!" I call out, which gets me a few stares,

"Je sais, non?" Olivia replied

"You guys know I don't know French, why must you rub it in?" Rebecca whined.

I giggled and Olivia responded with "Well maybe you should learn, she said 'thank God it's Friday' and I said 'I know right?' and also, I only know a little French, you don't need to know a lot"

"But you also fluently speak Arabic and Spanish and Spanish and French are like the same so you practically know it!"

"Well I am Arabic so what do you expect?"

It went silent after that

"I thought so."

I was playing with my long red hair and decided it was time for me to step in. "Guys, why don't we all head in now?"

They both just nodded and we headed into the lobby where we saw 4 new guys walk in, along with a older red-head, probably one of the guy's mom, and a little girl about 10 or 11.  
There was a tall blond with big eyebrows and emerald green eyes wearing jeans and a plaid button up.  
A shorter guy with either really dark brown hair or black hair with chocolate brown eyes wearing a sweater vest and kakis.

Next was the shortest of the group, who had black hair I think? It was hidden under a black helmet. He had brown eyes and looked to be Latino, and was wearing jeans and a baseball tee.  
Finally, one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. He was almost as tall as my brother, which is really saying something considering he's 6'2", with light brown hair that was swept to the side and beautiful hazel eyes. He was wearing skinny jeans with a tight T-Shirt that showed off his muscles. Never have I ever immediately felt like this before I even met him. I locked eyes with him for a second and they started heading over to us while the older woman went to check them in

James POV

Finally! We were making my dreams come true, coming into the Palmwoods made my dream feel like a reality, When we walked in, I glanced around to lobby to see how nice the place was and how the California girls are. I saw 3 girls walk in from the pool, which looked amazing.

The first girl was really tall, like maybe 5'10" she had dirty blond hair that was up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, she has on a lot of eye make-up, she was wearing a plain purple bikini with faded jean shorts, which she really rocked.

The next girl was the shortest at maybe 5'6", perfect for Carlos. Her dark brown hair was down and went to about her mid-back. She had dark brown eyes and looked to be Arabic or something. She was wearing a strapless pink bikini with white shorts, which, once again, she rocked.

Finally was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She was in the middle at about 5'7" or 8" she had long red (like dyed red) hair that went down to the small of her back, it wasn't an obnoxious red, it was like the perfect shade, Her hair was curled in little ringlets at the end, She had brown eyes that looked a little gold too. She wasn't wearing any make-up, maybe a little mascara. She was wear a blue and white striped halter top tankini with yellow in the middle and had a rope going through it with a Polo pony on the right side. She had on blue shorts with a yellow waist band, and even though her bathing suit covered a lot more than the other girls, she still looked amazing in it. I made quick eye contact with her and we headed over while Mama Knight checked us in.

The brunette spoke first "Hey there you must be new, I'm Olivia Williams and this is my best friend Adelaide DuPont" she said pointing to he red-head, she gave a shy wave "and Adelaide's friend Rebecca Joy" she pointed to the blonde was eagerly waved while the Adelaide let out a little giggle at Olivia's comment and eye role, it was adorable.

"Hey I'm James Diamond"

"Kendall Knight"

"Logan Mitchell"

"and Carlos Garcia"

Adelaide spoke next, "So what are you guys here for?"

"We're going to record some demos for Gustavo at Rocque Records" Kendall said.

"Yeah we're staying with Kendall's mom and little sister" Logan added.

"I heard Gustavo's tough. So you guys are bringing back the boy band?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's my dream to be a singer and we all auditioned and at first he just wanted Kendall, but Kendall said he would only accept if he brought us all and make us a boy band because we're best buds," I said

"Aww that's cute! I loved NSYNC, I'm sure you guys will make it. I wish we were close like that guys!" Rebecca commented

"I don't like you, I would have left you behind." Olivia replied evenly. Adelaide giggled and told them to knock it off.

"So what do you guys do?" Kendall asked

Adelaide was first, "Well I'm an actress, but I haven't got many roles besides commercials."

Olivia went next, "I'm also an actress, I'm going to be in a new teen drama called Forever Young."

Rebecca smirked and continued with, "I'm a model, which reminds me, I have to head to a shoot for Abercrombie, I'll see you guys later." and she walked off to her apartment.

"Finally the wicked witch is gone!" Olivia cried.

Adelaide scolded her, "Do you have to say that in front of our new friends, she hates you enough already?"

"I speak my mind and I'm not changing for her." she replied simply. The guys and I shared a laugh at their playful banter.

"Why do you and Rebecca hate each other?" Carlos asked the question on everyone's mind.

Olivia took a deep breath "Well Rebecca always has to have all the attention and she starts pointless drama with everybody and is just mean. She pulls my hair all the time, you do not TOUCH my hair." Everyone took a step back except Adelaide.

"Don't worry guys, Olivia may seem mean, but as long as you don't get on her bad side, she's really nice and cool, and my best friend of 11 years, we even live together, so if I can do it, you all can." Adelaide said with a proud smile. The two girls hugged. "Well I have to get to and audition and Olivia has to get to filming for her show so we'll catch you guys later?"

"Defiantly." I said with a smile and a wink. She blushed and the 2 headed for the elevator.

"Wait what room are you in?" Kendall called.

"2F" Adelaide called as the doors shut.

"Okay boys were going to be in 2J, there's 3 bedrooms. One for me and Katie, and you guys can split 2 and 2." Mama Knight rejoined our group and we headed up stairs.

Kendall's POV

When we got to the room it was a dump. We split up rooms, me and Logan in one and James and Carlos in the other. After we threw our luggage down we went back in the main room and I was thinking about how Carlos and Olivia would make a cute couple and how Adelaide was so pretty and nice and I really want to date her. James came out of his room

"Ok I call dibs on Adelaide, that girl is smoking hot! And she was really nice! I've never felt like that with a girl!"

Well there go my chances, I guess since James called dibs I'll back off.

"Yeah well I call Olivia, she's shorter than me and pretty and she speaks her mind, that's so hot." Carlos called next. Well good for him, he's never really felt like this before so its good for him, maybe he'll get a girlfriend.

"Well let's head to the studio guys and see what Gustavo has for us." I said and we all headed out.

**Okay so tell me what you guys thought. I promise it will get a lot more exciting. Also, I don't speak fluent French, but I still know a lot. It's summer so I'm a little rusty. Sorry if it's not perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey again! I'm publishing this and the first chapter together because they aren't very long. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Adelaide's POV

The next the girls and I went down to the pool, as we do everyday, and spotted to boys lying in chairs next to our spots, we went and sat down. The Jennifers walked by and by and the boys sat up, along with Olivia.

"Sit down Olivia don't go there, not today, it's not worth it." I said not looking up from my magazine.

"Who were they?" Kendall asked

"The Jennifers, three stuck up girls all named Jennifer who sing, act and dance, and they're all really mean and only date really famous people, which doesn't make sense because I can't even remember the last time they got a role." Olivia said getting worked up, "I hate them more than I hate Rebecca."

"Hey!" Rebecca exclaimed!

"Oh honey don't act surprised, you know I hate you."

"Guys can we tan in peace for once?" I stated loudly. They mumbled yes and went back to tanning and reading their magazines. I rolled my eyes and looked at the guys who were watching with amused looks.

"Yeah, what Olivia said was right, don't even bother going for them." I said, they all nodded. I looked back to my magazine to see a picture of Sofia Vergara.

"Oh my gosh, I have a second tier girl crush on Sofia Vergara." I said, temporarily forgetting about the guys. The other girls nodded quickly while the guys looked confused.

"Second tier girl crush?" James asked. I blushed.

"Okay so you know how you have crushes on girls?" they all nodded.

"Okay well we have crushes on girls too. Every girl has girl crushes. Like if you say you don't, your lying. There are three tiers. Tier one is like 'I want to be friends with you' an example for me would be like Demi Lovato. She seems so nice and fun and I just want to hang out with her. Tier two is like 'I want to be you" my example is Sofia Vergara, like she is so funny and delightfully Hispanic, I want to be her. Tier three is like, 'I would go gay for you' and I'm not sharing my example with you guys yet. **(1)**" I smiled proudly and the girls laughed.

"Okay I think I get it." James said. The guys laughed, soon we were all laughing. Once we calmed down I spoke up.

"So tell me more about yourselves." I said

Kendall started, "Well before we came here, we lived in Minnesota and we were hockey players, that's actually how we met, playing pee-wee hockey."

My eyes grew at "hockey", I turned to Olivia who was starting at me with wide eyes too. We both were always saying how we would love to date a hockey player, but you don't find many in LA.

"So that's why you always wear the helmet?" Olivia asked Carlos

"Yeah, part of the reason." he answered

"Well I think that's pretty cool, your different, I like that." she stated with a smirk. His face lit up and the other three guys looked shocked. I knew that Olivia like Carlos! They are so going to date!

Kendall then continued, "Well I'm kind of the leader of our little group, I don't back down either." I nodded.

James continued, "Well I pride myself on looking good, so I go down to the gym a lot and work out."

"Oh that's cool, there's a good one here, I'll show you sometime." I offered, because I really did like James, I know a guy like him wouldn't go for a girl as bland as me.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

Logan then picked up, "Well I'm the brains and peace keeper of the group."

Finally someone like me! I can tell we will get along great, I need a good guy friend.

"Oh my god finally, I'm the smart one of the group and, as you can see, the peacekeeper too. I can tell were going be good friends."

"Yes! it's nice to know someone as smart as you. So tell us about you." Logan said

I went first, "Okay, me and Olivia live together with my older brother Mason whose 27. We met in 3rd grade and have been friends ever since. We're from a small, really rich, suburb outside Detroit, Michigan, which sound like it would be really ghetto, but it's a really nice place. Every one was too stuck up and annoying there so I moved here the first chance I got and took Olivia with me. My parents were born in France and moved here and then moved back to France after we moved out, so its just me and Mason. Oh and me and Mason both speak fluent French."

"You speak French? That's so cool!" James exclaimed. I blushed and nodded.

Then Olivia continued, "My story is similar to Adelaide's. but my parents were born in Lebanon. There pretty cool and know Adelaide's family so didn't mind me moving in with them to follow my dreams. I speak Arabic and Spanish and I can understand French pretty well."

"¡Por fin! Alguien que habla español!" (Finally! Someone who speaks Spanish!) Carlos yelled happily. I laughed, Carlos and Olivia are going to have a lot of secret conversations, I can already tell.

"Haha, yes Carlos." Olivia said in between laughs.

"What about you Rebecca?" Kendall asked politely.

"Well I was born and raised in a small town in Indiana and I was the best looking girl there, so after my parents divorce, me and my mom moved out her, she's my best friend and we talk about everything. I got a couple modeling jobs so I'll just keep doing that." she said, not so modestly.

"Speaking of which, don't you have somewhere to be?" Olivia commented rudely.

"Omg your right! See you guys later!" and she ran off.

"I can't believe that worked." Olivia said with shock evident in her voice. We all laughed and talked a little more and exchanged numbers and went to our rooms.

**(1) Okay I got that off a JennaMarbles video and if your living under a rock and don't know who JennaMarbles is, she's a YouTube star and I think the number one most subscribed woman on YouTube. She is absolutely hilarious, go check her out.**

**Alright guys, I know this was boring, but I want to get the introductions out of the way. **

**Not that I think anyone will say anything, but if you don't live in or near Detroit, don't bag on it. I actually live around there and although the city is not somewhere I would go alone, it's not that bad. I live in a super rich suburb outside of Detroit and it's like we are in our own little bubble. It's really annoying sometimes, but I really like my city. It is a very nice area and our schools are in the top 3% in the country so not all of Detroit is bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey I decided that I would post this third chapter, because the first two weren't very exciting. If I get a couple reviews, I'll post another tomorrow, if not, I'll wait a couple more days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song in here.**

Logan's POV

We've been here at the Palmwoods with Gustavo for a week now. I'm loving California a lot more than I thought I would. We have been hanging out with the girls a lot too. I have gotten to know Adelaide pretty well. She's really funny and crazy once you get to know her. If it wasn't for James calling dibs on her, I would have gone after her. But I like just having a friend whose a girl. It was just after lunch and the guys and I were playing video games when my phone beeped.

One New Message

I quickly unlocked it to see it was from Adelaide.

Hey I'm in my room and I just picked up an awesome book that is a collection of all of Shakespeare's plays. You have to come check it out.  
-Adelaide

Sweet I'm on my way!  
-Logan

I sent a quick response and headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" James ask suspiciously.

"I'm going to Adelaide's. She got a Shakespeare book and I'm gonna check it out." I headed for the door once again.

'Again? Dude you go there a lot, are you sure there's nothing between you too? You know I called dibs!" James sighed, frustrated.

"I promise, I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me like that, I'll even try to see if she's into you while I'm there." I tried to convince him. He seem to accept this.

"Ok thanks dude, see you later."

I ran out the door and down the hall to Adelaide's. I knocked on the door and Olivia answered, she was just heading out to film.

"Hey Olivia, do you know where Adelaide is? She had a book to show me."

"Ugh nerds. Yeah she's in her room, go in that hallway, first door on the right."  
I headed over there, as many times that I've been here, I've yet to see her room. It was open, but I still knocked to get her attention. She was playing her guitar softly. When she heard me knock, she told me to come in and shut the door. I looked at her room, it wasn't huge but it was big enough. The room was painted sky blue. She had a queen sized bed against one wall with green, blue, and brown polka dots on it. Across from the bed was a big closet that took up most of the wall. There were a couple of blue chairs around and a white desk with a book shelf and a Mac on it. There was also a keyboard and guitar stand next to the desk. I had no idea she was musical. I sat in a blue chair near the desk.

"Hey I didn't know you played guitar. Or piano."

She smiled. "Yeah most people don't know, I don't like to share my songs."

"So I take it you can sing too?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was in choir and stuff and I don't think I'm that good, but Olivia thinks I'm amazing, I've never showed anyone else besides her and Mason."

"I'm sure your good. What were you playing when I came in?" Her eyes grew and she looked down, all of the sudden very shy. She didn't say anything for a minute then softly started.

"It's a song that I wrote when I was 16 a couple months after Rebecca moved in.. Me and this guy Matt had just broken up." she stated, her eyes watering. I quickly moved next to her and gave her a hug, she stiffened but then hugged me back.

"Do you want to sing it to me? It sometimes helps to get it out." I quietly offered.

She nodded and got her guitar. "It's called 'If I Die Young'"

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_  
_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Once she finished she started softly crying. I took her guitar and put it on the stand and pulled her into a hug. I can't even believe what I just heard. Who on earth could make this beautiful girl, who always had a smile on her face, feel so terrible to write a song about suicide. It absolutely shocked me.

She pulled away and wiped the last of her tears and turned to me.

"Sorry for this, it was just a really hard time for me and this brings up bad memories. Thank you for comforting me, you're a really great guy. You'll make some girl happy." she was the one crying and she was still complementing me, she was truly an amazing girl.

"Hey it's no problem, and thanks. So do you wanna talk about what happened? It might help." I offered again. She looked down and I put an arm around her a took one of her hands. She looked up and I gave her a encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well when we were 16, Rebecca had just moved in and I had been dating this guy Matt for about 2 months. We got to know Rebecca and she was a model, and she always looked good and everybody loved her. She had all the guys on her and even though I had a boyfriend, I still was jealous. She had the best body and I couldn't help but feel awful. So I did what I feel like every teenage girl was doing and I stopped eating. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I was always working out and barely ever ate. On top of all this, me and Matt had been dating 7 or 8 months and even though he said he would always love me, he was confessed that he was cheating on me for a couple months. I thought I wasn't pretty enough for him.  
My brother never noticed but when I started to get sickly thin, Olivia noticed. I had been anorexic for 4 or 5 months and Olivia sat down with me told me that she noticed. I couldn't lie to her so I told her everything that I told you. She told me that I was beautiful before and that Matt was an ass for lying and cheating. She promised to help me through this and she has kept that promise. I never told anyone else besides her and you. That's another reason why Olivia hates Rebecca. "

I was in complete shock about what I heard. I couldn't believe someone as beautiful has her thought she was ugly. After I got over my shock I looked into her eyes and spoke up.

"Adelaide, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on. You don't deserve to think like that or be treated like that. Promise me that if you ever think like that again, you will come to Olivia, one of the guys, or me okay?"

"I promise. I'm mostly over it, but I'm still pretty self conscious, but with good reason, I mean who would want to date me?"

I thought back to the conversation I had with James before I left.

"James would."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "That's funny, Logan."

"No I'm serious. He called dibs on you the first day and got angry at me for hanging out with you."

She started blushing like crazy.

"You like him too, don't you?" I said with a knowing smirk.

Her blush got darker, if possible. "Fine I do, but promise me you won't tell him okay?"

"Fine I promise, but if you do end up going out with him, be careful. What time is it?"

She took a quick glance at her phone. "Wow, 5:30, we've been talking for a long time."

"Oh my god yeah. Well I better get back to the apartment dinners at 6 and the guys must be wondering where I am. Do you want to come have dinner with us? It's fish stick Friday and Mama Knight is always ok with extra people, and she wants to meet you."

"Sure why not? Can Olivia come too?"

"Of course. The more the merrier. Plus I'm sure Carlos wouldn't mind." I winked and she got really excited.

"Good! So I wasn't the only one who saw it! They will be going out soon. Olivia gets what she wants. Why don't you head down, I'm going to take a quick shower and wash this runny make-up off and change, I'll be there by 6 if not sooner."

"Ok see you soon!" I called and head for the front door. I saw Olivia and told her to talk to Adelaide about coming to dinner, she nodded and locked the door behind me.

Kendall's POV

It was a little past 5:30 and Logan still wasn't back from Adelaide's, I was starting to wonder what happened, she was only supposed to show him a book. Then Logan came busting through door.

"Sorry it took me so long, Shakespeare is just so interesting, we lost track of time. Also I invited Adelaide and Olivia over for dinner."

"That's fine sweetie, I want to meet these girls." Mom kindly responded and started dinner. James, Carlos, and I looked at him suspiciously. James was studding him then spoke up

"Why are there make-up stains on your shirt?" Logan's eyes grew and he looked down at his shirt, which, sure enough, had two big black marks on it. He looked back up and we were all watching him, waiting for answer.

"Uh… well…" he started nervously laughing and pushed us all in me and his shared room. I took a seat on my bed and James and Carlos sat on Logan' s bed. James looked angry, Carlos looked curious, and I was worried. What made Adelaide cry? Logan closed the door and turned to us.

"Well what happened! Why was she crying! Why were you comforting her over me!" James asked, clearly upset.

"Okay well I came into her room and she was playing the guitar and she also had a piano in her room and did you know she writes her own songs?" he asked, trying to stray from the topic.

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell us what happened to her." I stated, annoyed and curious.

"Right well…" he dove in to a story, tell us exactly what happened while he was in her apartment, " and then she said that Olivia has kept her promise." We were all shocked. We were all thinking the same think Logan had, how could a girl so pretty think so lowly of herself. And to write that song? Well have to hear it sometime. Logan walked over to his dresser to change his shirt.

"Oh and James, she said that no one would ever date her and I said you would and she was blushing like crazy, I think she likes you too." James previous frown was replaced with a wide grin. "She likes me back? Yes!"

"But guys, she said that Olivia and I were the only ones she told. Not ever her brother, who she's super close to, so don't say anything, I shouldn't really have told you guys." We all nodded. We heard a knock on the door to the apartment and assumed it was the girls. We headed out and James ran to the door before anyone else could reach it. He opened the door while we all sat down.

"Hello ladies, you girls look nice." Adelaide was wearing jean shorts with an Aztec looking tank top that was tucked in a little, she had a big brown leather bag, she had her hair down and the ends curl like when we first saw her. Olivia had white shorts with a sleeveless faded blue button up that tied at the bottom, showing a little stomach. "Thanks" they said in harmony, while Adelaide blushed a little.

"Hey guys! Hi Ms. Knight, thank you so much for letting us have dinner with you. We both really appreciate it. By the way, I'm Adelaide and this is my best friend Olivia." Adelaide smiled sweetly.

"Hi thank you." Olivia replied with a small smile.

"Oh it's no problem girls, we love having company, and it's no bother at all. Oh and call me Mama Knight, that's what all the guys call me. You girls can take a seat at the table while I finish up."

"Ok Mama Knight. Is there anything I can help with?" Adelaide politely offered while Olivia went and sat next to Carlos. She is too sweet.

"Oh no honey I'm fine, thank you though. We're just having fish sticks, so there's not much to do." Adelaide nodded and sat down across from Olivia.

"Oh yes fish sticks! They're the best, well after corn dogs of course." Olivia cheered. Carlos looked up with the brightest expression I've ever seen. The rest of us guys look shocked and Adelaide just laughed. Those two are perfect for each other.

James went and sat next to Adelaide and asked if he could sit there, she quickly nodded and blushed a little. I sat on the other side of Olivia and Logan sat on the other side of Adelaide.

"So Logan said that you can play the piano and guitar and sing pretty well?" I said, trying to break the ice. Adelaide looked at Logan who gave her a small smile and she looked back at us a little nervous.

"I can play. I don't think I'm a very good singer but I can play well enough to write songs." she said shyly. Logan and Olivia both snorted, clearly thinking that she had a good voice.

"Well I'm sure your amazing, well all have to hear you some time!" James said, looking directly into her eyes. They started at each other a second before Adelaide looked down, a little nervous. "I guess I can show you sometime."

Mom came out, "Well dinners ready, hear you go." She placed the pan down and sat at the end of the table and all us guys and Olivia dug in while the Adelaide and mom politely waited.

"Geez you guys calm down, we have company." Katie said while she came into the main room from her room and sat down at the other end of the table. Adelaide giggled and Katie looked at her and Olivia with a questioning look. I spoke up.

"Oh sorry, Katie this is Adelaide and Olivia, they live here. Girls this is my eleven year old sister Katie." Adelaide spoke next

"Hey Katie, you remind me of my little sister, except you seem way better." We all stared at her in shock.

"You have a sister?" All us guys said at the same time. She never mentioned that.

"Oh yeah, she's twelve and lives in France with my parents, she's the most annoying person ever though and always used to get me in trouble so were not very close." There was an awkward silence until Katie broke it.

"I always wanted a sister." she sighed

"Well I never had a sister, but I always wanted one, so I'll be your big sister." Olivia offered. Katie's eyes brightened.

"Yeah me too, you see more mature than my sister, I like that." Adelaide said, grinning too.

"Awesome! Thanks guys! Why can't you boys bring home more girls like this?" Katie said, bubbling with excitement. We all laughed at that.

"Because they're one of a kind." James said with a smile directed at Adelaide. She smiled back and everyone started to eat.

I looked up and noticed that Adelaide only grabbed 2 fish sticks and had only ate half of one it the time it took all the guys to eat like 10. Apparently the other guys noticed because they were all looking at her too. She was just looking down at her food. Finally Carlos said something.

"Adelaide why aren't you eating? I thought you weren't anorexic anymore?" Her head snapped with a shocked look on her face.

"CARLOS!" Logan, James, and I all said.

Adelaide turned to Logan with a hurt look in her eyes. "You told them? I was gone for a half hour and you told them my secret I only told you and Olivia? I can't believe you." She got up with tears in her eyes and grabbed her purse and ran out the door. We all just stared at the door for a second. There was complete silence.

"Why would you tell them?" Olivia said getting angry, from what we heard, we didn't want to be on her bad side. Logan was genuinely scared. He just started stammering. So I took over.

"Well Logan came in from being gone for 5 hours and had make-up stains on his shirt so we made him tell us because we knew she had been crying and we all care about her." I said trying to be as sincere as possible. Olivia started to calm down.

"Okay, you guys are in the clear for now, I'll try to calm her down, don't worry, she won't hate you. I better get going." she gave a smile at Carlos and Logan look a little relieved that Olivia would change her mind.

"Sorry for all this, thank you so much Mama Knight for the food." and she was off.

"You finally meet a nice, awesome girl, and you scare her off." Katie said annoyed.

We finished dinner in silence, an unusual thing in this household.

Adelaide's POV

I ran back to the apartment with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe what just happened. I got back to the room and started to head to my room, but Mason was in the main room and stopped me.

"Hey what's wrong Addy?" he said, using the nickname he gave me when we were younger. I really didn't want to tell him, because he doesn't even know what happened in the first place. I just stood there and he pulled me into a hug.

I heard Olivia come through the front door. Good I can talk to her about this.

"I'll take over Mason." she said pulling me into a hug.

"Ok, I'll go make you a Nutella sandwich **(1),** those always cheer you up." He said and walked into the kitchen, I love how he knew me so well. I nodded and smiled and me and Olivia headed into my room.

"Okay tell me what's wrong." Olivia stated simply.

"Well I trusted them too fast. I knew I was too trusting. I have to learn to not to tell everyone about myself. I knew that if people knew about what happened they would react like that every time I wasn't hungry, or was feeling a little sick, or had cramps. You know that I don't like seafood, it makes me sick so I was only going to have a little so I wouldn't be rude, and then eat something back here." Olivia looked at me for a second understanding my excuse. "And I'm sorry for that, I made you leave Carlos and you guys looked really happy."

She blushed, "It's fine honey, your always my number one." We shared a hug and then she started her speech.

"Well I know what you mean with that but Logan didn't tell them just to tell them. When he came back to the apartment, he had make-up on his shirt," I face-palmed, that was why he was wearing a different shirt, "and the guys knew that you had to have been crying about something so they wanted to know because they really care about you." I looked up at her.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, they were so worried when you left. Logan looked so sad until I told him that I would fix it, they all looked so relieved. These are good boys, you need someone besides me and Mason."

"I have Rebecca" I pointed out

"Ugh don't remind me." This caused a small smile to come across my lips. "And James looked pretty bummed." A bigger smile came across my lips. "You like him and he likes you, you should go for it, just be careful with his type ok? I don't want you hurt." I smiled and nodded.

"There you go Ad, now let's go have a Nutella sandwich, check your phone, watch some Glozell videos **(2)** and then go talk to the boys ok?"

"You know me so well." I smiled and we went out to the kitchen where Mason gave me my sandwich and I checked my phone.

19 New Messages

I unlocked to see 4 from Kendall, 4 from James, 5 from Carlos, and 6 from Logan. The ones from Kendall and James all said something along the lines of "I'm sorry we made Logan tell us and we just care about you." Which made my stomach flip when I read the ones from James. The ones from Carlos said "Sorry for assuming and being insensitive." Which was a big word coming from Carlos. The ones from Logan were all saying that he's "sorry for telling the guys when it wasn't his to tell or the time to tell and that he really wanted to mend things." Maybe these boys really did care.

I sat down with Olivia and we watched a couple lyric translation videos by Glozell. Once we were laughing so hard we couldn't breath, we saw that it was about 7:30, we figured the guys would still be up so we headed down to their apartment.

When we got to the door I was really nervous, but Olivia gave me a little push and I knocked on the door when a depressed looking James opened the door.

"What." He asked annoyed, still looking down. I giggled. His head quickly shot up.

"Uh… sorry… I didn't know it was you… uh… come in." He stuttered nervously and opened the door wide enough for us to get in.

"It's ok James don't worry about it. Could you get the other guys in here? I want to talk to all of you together." He quickly nodded and he ran off to the other rooms. Me and Olivia shared a look, we can communicate without words we've been friends for so long. She was like "See he likes you" and I rolled my eyes.

All the boys came running out saying that they were sorry. I was so over-whelmed, I couldn't believe that they all cared. I was so happy.

"Guys stop. I know you're sorry, I got your texts. I came here to tell you I was sorry, I might of overreacted, it's just a sore subject for me. I'm so happy that you all care, I care about you guys too. The only thing I ask is that you guys don't tell anyone else and that if I don't eat at a meal you don't freak out. I may not be hungry, or I feel sick, or, like today, it's seafood, which makes me feel sick so I didn't want to eat a lot."

They all looked at each other in realization. It was clear they didn't even think of it like that.

"So we're ok now?" Logan asked.

"Of course." I responded with a smile.

Carlos ran up to me and gave me a hug, with a "Yay!"

Next was Kendall, who said that he was sorry again, which I responded with "it's fine."

Next was Logan, whose hug was a little longer than the first two. I whispered in his ear. "It's really ok Logie, now its out there and there's no secrets." He seemed to relax.

Finally James. His hug was the longest. I felt safe in his arms. Like nothing and no one could hurt me. The only word to describe it was perfect. Someone coughed. We jumped apart and looked down blushing. Katie was now sitting at the bar.

"Yes! You guys are still going to be around and my sisters!" Katie cheered. I laughed and looked at Olivia. I knew we were thinking the same thing. She nodded.

"Well me and Olivia are going to go back to our place and have little movie party we have every Friday night where we watch movies, listen to music and do our nails and stuff. Would like to join us Katie?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, I could tell she didn't have a lot of friends here, or even at home, and she didn't get to do a lot of that kind of stuff. "Really?" we nodded.

"Ok let me just change and ask my mom." we nodded again and she was off.

"That was really nice of you guys, thanks for including my sis." Kendall said

"Well she probably needs a break from you four, and were more than ok with it. She's a cute kid." Olivia said with a smile. Katie came back out.

"She's ok with it, let's go!"

We all hugged again and my hug with James and Olivia's with Carlos lasted a little bit longer that everyone else's. But that's ok with me.

"Well bring her back tomorrow morning, text me if you need her sooner." We got a chorus of "yeses" and headed out. Katie hugged me and Olivia.

"Thank you guys for having me, I don't have a lot of friends so this is nice."

"Don't mention it, you can come every Friday if you want, your our little sister now." Olivia said. She smiled and we entered our room. I can tell these boys are going to be a lot of trouble, but it's worth it.

**(1) Nutella sandwiches are an obsession of mine, and if you don't know, Nutella is a chocolate hazelnut spread, it's God's gift to humanity and I practically live off of.**

**(2) Glozell is a YouTube star and she has some of the funniest videos in the world, you should defiantly check her out, she always cheers me up when I'm feeling down.**

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, it's the longest one so far at 4,654 words. The song is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. A girl in my choir sang this for the end of the year solo last year, and nobody had heard it before so we all thought she was kinda weird, but then it was on all the radios and it's still one of my favorites.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay this is a very happy chapter compared to the last one. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song you will find later.**

James' POV

Another week gone here in L.A. Not much has changed, other than the fact we tricked Gustavo into giving us a sweet apartment, then he took it away, but gave it back which is awesome. He's not as bad as everyone says he is, well he is, but he can be nice sometimes too.

So tomorrow is Valentine's day, and the day that I will make my move on Adelaide. She is amazing and there is something about her that is making me nervous. I never feel like that around girls, but she makes me nervous. Carlos already had the guts to go ask Olivia and of course she said yes, it was only a matter of time. Rebecca is going out with one of her guy friends who asked her. All that's left is Adelaide and I know exactly how to win her over.

I run over to the mirror and do a quick check, then I grab my guitar, send a quick text to Adelaide and run down to the Palmwoods Park.

Adelaide's POV

'I don't know Olivia, tomorrow is Valentine's day, if he was going to ask me, he already would have." I told Olivia, trying to convince her that James doesn't like me like that.

"Oh my gosh he is so going to ask you out! You guys make the cutest couple ever! I've been telling you both all week! You two will go out!" Rebecca said as she looked up from her magazine. We were all in the living room of mine and Olivia's room and we were doing each other's nails.

"For once, I actually agree with Rebecca, which is weird." Olivia said, shocked at herself. Rebecca frowned but continued doing her feet.

Tomorrow is Valentine's day and Carlos asked Olivia, (Yay, finally!) One of Rebecca's "guy friends" or more like followers, John, asked her. It looks like I'll be all alone, other year. Then my phone beeped.

_One New Message_

I quickly unlocked it and squealed, which I rarely do.

_Hey Adelaide, come down to the Palmwoods Park, I have a surprise for you._

_Xoxo_

_-JD_

"Oh my god! It's James! He wants me to meet him in the park!" I yell. We all squeal again. Then Mason comes out.

What are you all yelling about?" He asked aggravated. I guess he was gaming or trying to sleep.

"No time, I have to get down to the park!" I yelled and ran out the door. I looked down at myself. I had white shorts on with a white tank top that flowed out at the end and had red dashes over a red tank top. I had my favorite brown Steve Madden sandals on. My hair was up in a high pony.

Once I got to the park I looked around and saw James sitting at a bench under the biggest tree with a guitar. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white button up. His hair was perfectly off to the side, as always. He was looking down, silently strumming the guitar, he hadn't noticed I was there yet. I took another step and stepped on a twig, he looked up at the noise. He grew a huge grin.

"Hey Adelaide." He said. He grabbed my hand and had me sit down and he stood up.

"Hey James, what's going on?" I said, I didn't really know what to say or what was happening.

"Well, I think you know that I really like you, and Rebecca has kept saying that we should get together and she encouraged me to finally make a move," mental note: thank Rebecca, "And I know you like music so I wrote you a song, I hope you like it. It's called "Would You Be My Valentine?" My grin grew, if possible.

_Hey there_  
_If you don't have plans_  
_You could be my girl_  
_I could be your man_  
_I know you're lonely_  
_It's another year_  
_But I am too_  
_So baby don't you fear_  
_Yeah tell me_  
_Would you like to be my valentine?_  
_If it's cold outside_  
_I can bring my coat_  
_We can share on the cab ride and take a vote_  
_Of how many times I'll fall in love tonight_

_Or we could go for coffee_  
_And talk about how_  
_Ron and Hermione have it all figured out_  
_Yeah, it's love that we're all looking for_  
_Even if we don't want it anymore_  
_So tell me_  
_Would you like to be my valentine?_  
_We could kiss_  
_Or just hold hands_  
_Talk about how the world might end_  
_And if so, we'll be happy and warm_  
_Wrapped up tight in each others arms_

He stopped and put his guitar down. "So Adelaide, will you be my Valentine?" He said with a wide grin, while he just stared into my eyes.

"Yes of course." I said and jumped up and gave him a hug. I felt so content in his arms. Again, everything was perfect. Finally, things were going right for once.

We were taken out of our trance at the sound of cheering. We broke apart, but James kept his arm around my waist. I looked out to see the other guys of Big Time Rush, Olivia, Rebecca, and a couple other people that were around the park and came to see what was going on. I blushed and turned to James to see he was also blushing, he turned to look at me and pulled me into another hug.

I heard Rebecca, Olivia and Carlos "Aww." I expected it from Rebecca, I knew Olivia was being supportive, Carlos on the other had confused me, but made me smile. I broke apart and looked at Carlos with confusion. Everyone else was looking at him too.

"What? Its cute and you guys are finally together." He looked down.

"Aww it's okay baby, I think it's cute." Olivia said as she pushed his head up, he smiled and hugged her. It was my turn to "Aww," they were just so cute. The crowd started to fade. Rebecca came up and hugged me.

"I knew it! I told you! And you were all worried an hour ago." She said enthusiastically. I just smiled. I ran over to Olivia and hugged her.

"You guys are cute, good for you Addy, just be careful." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and went back to James. He put his arm around my waist again.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, it's a surprise of course!" I giggled at how excited he was.

"Okay well can you at least tell me how dressed up I should be and what time we leave?" I asked, trying to get some details. He looked at me, debating what to say to keep the secret.

"Fine, dress nice and I'll pick you up at your room at 10 to 6."

"Okie Dokie. Well you know what that means girls?" I said turning to the girls. Olivia looked confused but Rebecca knew exactly what I was saying.

"SHOPPING!" I laughed at her, Olivia looked like she was trying her best to not go off on her, if it wasn't for the guys, she would have attacked Rebecca.

"Yup, let's go girls, well take my car. See you later guys!" The guys nodded and headed for the hotel and the girls and I headed to the mall.

**Time Skip- 4 PM the Next Day**

All the girls were in my apartment. We were all heading out at 6 so we all decided to get ready together. I had just got out of the shower when Mason called me.

"Yeah Mas?"

"Well it is Valentine's Day and I'm having a girl over and I don't want you screwing it up so can you and Olivia spend the night at Rebecca's or something?" he said politely.

"Uh yeah, do you mind if we stay at the boys room? I really don't want Olivia and Rebecca in the same room all night, remember what happened last time?" I said shuttering at the memory.

"Hey the hair grew back! I thought half of her head being shaved was a good look on her!" Olivia said and she came into the kitchen. We all laughed.

"Yeah I guess that's fine if it's ok with Ms. Knight. You promise to be responsible?" he said, being a little over protective, but I knew that he trusted me.

"Yes, I always am aren't I?" I said with a laugh. He smiled, ruffed my hair, and went to his room. Olivia and I headed back to my room where Rebecca was drying her hair. I grabbed my phone and texted James.

_Hey, my brother is kicking me and Olivia out of the apartment tonight because he's having a girl over so is it okay if we stay at your apartment? If it's okay with Mama Knight?_

_-xoxo Adelaide_

I put my phone down and looked at the dresses. We all put ours on. Mine was royal blue and went down to a little above my knees. It had pleats on the bottom half and the top neck was almost a strait line about 2-inch thick straps. It was simple, but I really liked it. I paired it with some plain black wedges that weren't too tall. I had my silver heart locket that my parents gave me when they moved back to France. It had a picture of my whole family on one side and a picture of me and Olivia on the other. I almost always wore it, unless I was at the pool.

Olivia's dress was black and strapless. It was a sweet-heart neckline and went to her mid thigh. It hugged her body and she could really rock it. She had black high heels, at least 4 inches, that wrapped around her ankles too.

Rebecca's dress was strapless and strait across, it went to about her mid-thigh. The dress was black and had silver print of a techno pattern, with a black waist band. She had silver, simple, high heels, only 2 inches at the most because she was so tall.

Rebecca and Olivia were both straightening their hair, I didn't need to because my hair was already naturally straight. I curled the bottom of my hair in little ringlets and pinned my bangs back. Olivia just straightened her hair and pushed her longer bangs to the side. Rebecca had her hair straight as well with her bangs split and pinned up.

I did my own make-up, just some foundation and mascara, the usual. Olivia just did her eyes simply, eyeliner and mascara. Rebecca did a whole smokey eye and added some blush and bronzer. She always wears the most make-up of us all. I glanced at my phone to see a text from James.

_Of course you can stay! More time to spend with each other! Mama Knight and all the guys are fine with it. Carlos is pretty happy about it too. Oh and I'll be at your room in 5. _

_-xoxo JD_

"Okay Olivia they said it was fine, and James is going to be her in 5 and I think Carlos is going to be with him, so put on your shoes." I told her. She nodded.

"Well I'm meeting John down in the Lobby, so I'm gonna leave now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." We nodded and Rebecca was out the door.

James' POV

I was wearing kakis and a white and blue striped button up. I had a navy blue suit jacket on top of that. I just told Adelaide that I would be there in 5, I walked out to see Carlos ready to go, he was wearing dark jeans with a purple button up and a black suit jacket on top. He ditched the helmet for the special occasion.

"Hey Carlos, the girls are staying over tonight because Adelaide's brother is kicking them out."

"Really! Sweet! Do you wanna head down there together?' I nodded and we each grabbed a rose and left. I was feeling really nervous. This was the start to our relationship and it needed to be perfect. We got to the door and I knocked. The door opened and who I could only assume to be Adelaide's brother opened the door. He was one of the few people who was taller than me, very intimidating. He looked at me up and down, he seemed to be trying to decide his opinion of me. I should make a good impression.

"Hello Mr. Dupont, I'm James Diamond, and this is Carlos Garcia. I'm taking Adelaide and Carlos is taking Olivia." I said, staying confident. He looked at me for a second more then cracked a grin.

"First, you can just call me Mason, I'm her brother, not her dad. And I know who you guys are, these girls always talk about you. And if you break her heart, I will break every bone in your body. But I'm sure Olivia already said that. Same goes for you Carlos, Olivia's like another sister to me." He was right, I already heard that from Olivia this morning, she texted me. I'm scared of those two. Carlos and I both nodded quickly.

"Oh Mason calm down they're both fine. Now go get ready for your date." Adelaide said to her brother, he nodded and went to his room. Olivia came up behind Adelaide. Adelaide looked beautiful. What she was wearing was simple, yet elegant and she wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, but she look amazing, she had the natural beauty most girls want. I couldn't take my eyes off hers.

"Hi… wow you look amazing. Um here." I said, handing her the rose. I don't know what it is but she makes me so nervous. She smiled and took it and smelled it.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself. Let me just put this in some water and grab my purse." Her and Olivia went and put the flowers in a vase and grabbed their purses.

"Bye Mas, see you tomorrow!" Both girls said, we heard a faint "Bye, ok." and we headed out. I took Adelaide's hand, she looked up smiled and moved a little closer to me. We got outside and we split ways with Carlos and Olivia. I lead her to an awaiting limo, I went all out. She looked shocked, but got in. I got in and sat next to her. After the door closed she spoke.

"I can't believe you got a limo, you didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind, I want this to be perfect." She smiled and leaned into my side, I put my arm around her.

"So where are we going?" she asked again.

"To a restaurant and then another location and then home. That's all I can say." I said with a smirk.

"Well that sounds perfect to me." She smiled at me and went to her previous position. We were silent, just enjoying each other's presence until we got to the restaurant. The limo stopped and we got out, she looked at the name and her eyes grew.

"Coach Insignia **(1) **? This is one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants I know." She looked back at me, I just smiled.

"Anything for you." She smiled and gave me a hug and we headed in. A waitress immediately seated us because I had reservations. We had a table that was right next to the window and had a view of the ocean. Adelaide looked so happy, it made me feel awesome for making her fell like that. Once we were seated, we both got water and the waitress headed off.

"James you have no idea how much this means to me. In Detroit they have a Coach Insigna and it's way at the top of the Renaissance building and it is the fanciest restaurant in all of Detroit. And back when I still lived in Michigan, my uncle took me there because I got all A's all through middle school." She said with a sad smile.

"Well I'm happy to bring back happy memories and hopefully create more. He seems like an awesome uncle." I said. She smiled.

"He was, he was like a second father to me. I really miss him and the rest of my family." she said looking down. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Hey it's okay, they miss you too. I miss my family too. But I have they guys and you and Olivia and Rebecca I guess, so we're all one big family okay?" I said trying to make her feel better, she looked at me and was smiling.

"Thank you so much James. I'm so happy you asked me out, you're a really great guy." she smiled and I smiled back.

"No, thank you for accepting and coming into my life. You're an amazing girl and I can't believe I get the chance to date you." I said. Her grin grew and the waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. We ate mostly in a comfortable silence, but every once in a while we would say something to make the other laugh. Once the check came I quickly grabbed it and paid the bill. Then I took her hand and we headed back to the limo.

"Ok now to the second location." In about 5 minutes we made it there and I covered her eyes. I walked her a couple feet and then uncovered her eyes. She gasped at the view. I smiled at her reaction.

We were in a little park that I found on a run one day. It's right on the ocean and there is a big cliff that looks over the ocean. She looked at me and smiled and gave me a hug.

"I thought we could take a little walk around before the sunsets, we have about 10 minutes." I told her, taking a look at my watch.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not one of those girls whose wear big high heals and I can walk around in these shoes." she smiled that smile that lights up my world.

"That's one of the many things I love about you." she looked at me confused.

"That I don't wear high heals?" I laughed.

"No, that your not like all the other girls. Your not as flashy and you are always yourself, I feel like I can be myself around you." I said looking straight into her eyes. She looked back and smiled.

"Thank you, I try not to let this city change me." I smiled and looked at the ocean, the sun was setting.

"Do you want to go sit over there to watch the sunset?" she nodded and I lead the way. She stood there and I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my head on top of hers. We just stood there in comfortable silence until she turned around and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. We headed back to the car and headed to the Palmwoods.

We got there and we were walking hand in hand as we walked up to the room. We went in and it looked like Carlos and Olivia had already got back, I checked my phone and it was already 9:30.

"Hey guys." Logan and Kendall looked up from their spots on the couch. "Hey"

"Um James?" Adelaide asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't have any other clothes and I can't go back to the apartment so do you have anything I can borrow?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah hold on, oh and guys, Adelaide and Olivia are staying the night, I don't know if Mama Knight or Carlos told you." I ran off to my room. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that had our old hockey team's name. I came back out and handed them to Adelaide and showed her to the bathroom. She smiled and said a quick "Thank you" and headed off. I was watching her until I heard Logan cough. I looked over to see Kendall and Logan with knowing smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go change." And I went to my room and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. When I came back out, Adelaide was already out there. Even with my sweats being big on her, she still looked beautiful. She had taken off her make-up and pulled her hair into a side ponytail. I took her hand and walked over to the couch and sat down, she sat down with her back to the couch and put her legs over my lap. She was practically sitting on my, but I was ok with it, she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. Olivia and Carlos were next to us in a similar position and Logan and Kendall were on the other side.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Logan asked. We all nodded.

"Okay what should we watch." He asked.

"Harry Potter!" Adelaide and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Ok Harry Potter it is, well watch the first one?" Kendall asked. We all nodded and he went to find it and get it ready while Logan made popcorn.

We were all settled in and started to watch the movie, about halfway in I felt Adelaide wrap her arm around my waist and looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. I looked over and noticed Carlos was in the same position.

"Hey Carlos" I whispered, he looked over.

"Should we take the girls and put them in our room and well sleep out here?" he nodded and we picked up the girls. Adelaide wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled closer to my body, it was so cute and I really didn't want to leave her, but her brother and Olivia scare me so I set her in my bed and pulled the blanket over her and walked back out to watch the rest of the movie.

**(1) This is an actual restaurant in Detroit, on top of the Ren Cen building. it's super fancy and my uncle actually did take me there for getting over a 4.0 for 4 years straight.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, I did. The song is "Would You Be My Valentine?" by Chad Sugg. You have probably never heard of him. He's a musician on YouTube and he is the hottest man alive. Look him up, you will not be disappointed. Review if you liked it, I know you are reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everybody, I haven't got any reviews yet, but a lot of people are reading it so that's enough for me. I just got back from Big Time Summer Tour at DTE Ttheater in Clarkston. But all the shirts and everything say Detroit, so I'm still confused on which one to call it but that's ok. It was AMAZING. I even got Rachel Crow to sign my shirt. She is so cute! The boys said that this was the biggest place so far and it was sold out. They also said that they are working on their third album right now and are going to film season 4 of the TV show when they get back! I'm so excited! Well that's enough, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song in this chapter.**

Adelaide's POV

James and I have been dating for a week now and we were pretty much inseparable. I'm always with him unless he's at the studio, I'm at an audition, or we're sleeping. He's always so sweet and doesn't mind telling people were dating.

The boys had a day off so we were all down at the pool, but everyone except James and I went up to the room. James was in one lounge chair and I was in the one next to him. He was just tanning and I was re-reading "The Help" on my Kindle. That book is a masterpiece. I could read it a thousand timse and still cry at the sad parts. James and I were still holding hands, we almost always are. Then James suddenly got up, I locked my Kindle and turned to him. He took off his sunglasses.

"We should go on a date. We have a free day so let's go do something." He said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm kind of thirsty, wanna go to Starbucks?" He nodded and I grabbed my black shorts and a white v-neck out of my bag and threw them on over my nautical themed tankini. I put my hair in a pony tail and put my sunglasses on. I looked over to see James wearing almost the same thing as me.

"Hey we match." He pointed out, I smiled and laughed. He took my hand.

"Let's take my car." We headed to my silver convertible. He opened my door for me. I laughed.

"Even when I drive, you still open my door?" I asked.

"Well of course, I am the guy." I smiled and shook my head and got in. My uncle always used to say that they guy should always open the door. My uncle was the definition of a perfect gentleman in my eyes, so the fact that James is like him really means a lot.

Once he was in I started the car and started driving to the closest Starbucks, which wasn't far. We got out and headed in. Thankfully, there was no line.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" the guy at the counter said with a very friendly attitude.

"I'll have a grande Vanilla Bean Frappachino and for you James? I'm paying so get whatever." James eyed the guy suspiciously then turned to me.

"No I'm paying, the guy always pays. I'll have a grande Java-Chip Frappachino." I looked at him and shook my head and pulled my wallet out of my purse.

"That will be 11.56." The cashier said with a wink in my direction, I looked at him confused and pulled my debt card out and put it down before James could. James was too distracted by the guy to notice what I had done. The man had already swiped it and given back before James came out of his trance. He looked angry at the guy and turned to me.

"Adelaide I was supposed to pay." he said disapprovingly. I laughed at him and grabbed his hand.

"I just wanted to pay this one time." I said giving him the puppy-dog pout. He looked at me for a second and then sighed.

"Fine, this one time, but only because your too sweet." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked over at the cashier with a triumphant grin and threw his arm around me and we went to the counter to wait for our drinks. I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Don't worry about other guys, I only have eyes for you." He seem satisfied and kissed my forehead.

We grabbed our drinks and sat down. We started to discuss different things and ended up on the topic of Harry Potter.

"Man, Ron and Hermione are so perfect for each other, I knew they were going to get together from the beginning." I said. He nodded.

"I know right? They have it all figured out." he said. I nodded and looked at my phone.

"We've been gone almost an hour, wanna head back?"

"Yeah let's go to the park." I nodded and he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. They seemed to fit together perfectly. We got in the car and drove back. We were walking through the park and we started talking again.

"So you know how you and the guys are hockey players?" He nodded.

"Well it's funny because Olivia and I have always said that we really wanted to date hockey players, but you never find any around L.A." he laughed.

"It's like we were meant to be." he said and I laughed and nodded. We walked under the big oak tree with the bench where he sang the song to me last week. I noticed something and laughed.

"What is it?" he asked, curious as to why I was laughing.

"Well in your song, you said 'we could go for coffee and talk about how, Ron and Hermione have it all figured it out' and that's what we did today." He looked up and thought about it.

"Huh, I guess we did. Who knew it would work out like that?" I smiled and looked up at him. He was looking back at me. We locked eyes and just started at each other for a while. He started to lean in and my heart rate speed up. I started to lean in too. I closed my eyes and our lips met. They moved in harmony, like they were molded together. They tasted like the chocolate from the coffee we just finished. We moved in sync for what felt like hours, but was only about 10 seconds. We both pulled apart at the same time when we ran out of breath. We leaned our foreheads against each other. I want this moment to last forever.

"I really like you Adelaide." he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I really like you too James." I gave him another quick peck on the lips and we headed back to the guys room.

**Time Skip- 2 weeks later**

Logan's POV

We've been here for about a month now and James and Adelaide have been dating for 3 weeks. We were all sitting around the pool. We all had our own chairs except Adelaide was sitting on James' lap and Olivia was sitting on Carlos' lap. It's crazy to think that Carlos was first to get a girlfriend, but L.A. is a crazy city.

"You know Adelaide, we still haven't heard you sing." Kendall pointed out. Carlos and James nodded.

"Yeah your really good, I bet even Gustavo would sign you." I said. Olivia and Rebecca nodded.

"Well I don't think he would ever even take the time to listen to me." Adelaide sighed and buried her face in James' neck. He rubbed her arm.

"Okay I have a plan to get him to listen to you," Kendall spoke up with his thinking face on.

"You don't have to do that Kendall, I don't want you guys getting in trouble. I'm going to get a smoothie, anyone want one?" Everyone shook their head no and she got up, gave James a quick kiss and walked off.

"Ok so here's the plan…" Kendall started.

**Time skip- The next day**

Adelaide's POV

I was sitting in my room, fiddling around on the piano when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it to find James there, I let him in.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the studio and watch us record. We've been here a month and you still haven't come down." he asked. I looked at his suspiciously, but I really did want to go down there and see how a recording studio worked.

"Okay, let me just change real quick. Take a seat where ever." I ran to my room. I looked through my closet. I figured I dress up a little so I grabbed a pink and green horizontal stripped tank top that had ruffles down the center, I pulled on a black pencil skirt and tucked the shirt in. Then I put a black sweater on over it and threw on my black sandals. I put my up in a pony tail and went back into the main room.

"Okay ready to go." I grabbed my purse and turned to see James staring at me. I smirked.

"You look really good." he said, looking back at my eyes.

"Thanks, figured I should make a good first impression." I smiled and he came up and gave me a kiss, I smiled into the kiss, which caused him to smile. I pulled away.

"Let's go." I smiled and took his hand and we left and he drove us down to the studio.

We walked in and I saw all the guys in what looked to be the main room. They were all laying around on some white, leather couches.

"Hey guys, where's Gustavo?" I asked, confused as to why they were just sitting around,

"Oh he's…" they all exchanged some looks, "in the bathroom. Why don't we show you the recording booth while he's in there?" Something's fishy, but I accepted the excuse and nodded and followed them into the booth.

There were pianos and guitars and drums scattered about.

"You know we haven't heard you sing. Here would be the perfect place." James said with a smile.

"Well what about Gustavo? Aren't you guys supposed to record?" I asked.

"He takes a long time at the bathroom, we have time. Here you sit here, and grab a guitar or whatever you need, and sing us a song. Well be on the other side." Kendall said. I nodded and grabbed a guitar and put the headphones on.

"Okay start when ever your ready." Kendall's voice came threw the booth and I looked up to see Logan missing, I looked and James and he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Okay I wrote this a couple weeks ago, it's called 'First Kiss.'" I took a deep breath and began, when I sing, I zone out and just focus on the music.

_He's walking over to me I'm too scared to move or look in his eyes_  
_He wants to see me tonight_  
_I'm counting down the minutes they pass like hours stuck in time_  
_Stomachs filled with butterflies_

_(Is it cool if I kiss you)_  
_I'm counting on chances_  
_(Is it cool if I kiss you)_  
_I'm waiting on time_

_Is it cool if I kiss you now maybe some way some how_  
_Tell me that you want me more than I know_  
_Hold your breath we don't need to know whats next_  
_I just want to live this moment with you tonight_

_Can't sleep can't wait to wake up, no I can't wait to start my day_  
_Knowing I will see your face_  
_Over thinking feeling nervous hope I don't slip and screw this up_  
_Worst of all I'd fall in love_

_(Is it cool if I kiss you)_  
_I'm counting on chances_  
_(Is it cool if I kiss you)_  
_I'm waiting on time_

_Is it cool if I kiss you now maybe some way some how_  
_Tell me that you want me more than I know_  
_Hold your breath we don't need to know whats next_  
_I just want to live this moment with you tonight_

_I want to live this moment with you_  
_I want this moment to last forever_  
_(Is it cool if I kiss you)_

_Is it cool if I kiss you now maybe some way some how_  
_Tell me that you want me more than I know_  
_Hold your breath we don't need to know whats next_  
_I just want to live this moment with you tonight_

"WHO WAS THAT!" I looked up to see Gustavo sitting at his seat, I shot up and put the guitar away.

James' POV

"I'm Adelaide, I'm so sorry, the boys asked me to come in here and sing a song, I'm sorry for disrupting things Mr. Rocque." she said, clearly shaken up.

"And you wrote that song yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah I write a lot of music." she said shyly.

"Well Adelaide, that was actually really good, and its very impressive that you wrote that guitar part. Do you play any other instruments?" he asked. Yes! The plan was working! They never work!

"Thank you, I also play piano and a little drums. It means a lot that you like it." she said, very proud of herself.

"How would you like to be signed to Rocque Records and be an assistant song writer?" Her eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I would love too Mr. Rocque." She said, still in shock.

"Yes, and call me Gustavo." she nodded and I ran into the booth. She jumped up and kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Once we broke apart I spun her around. She squealed in delight. This was awesome. Now I could see Adelaide all the time.

"When did you write that?" I asked her, seeing as we had our first kiss already.

"Last week, after our first date. I really wanted to kiss you." she smiled and I laughed and kissed her again.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. The song is "First Kiss" by Dave Days. You may know him, last time I heard, he was the number one most subscribed musician on YouTube. Yes I like YouTube a lot. Go check him out! If you have gone to BTR's summer tour or any of their shows, I would love to hear what your favorite part was or any stories. My favorite song was Window's Down, but I also loved when they sang a little of Boyfriend by Justin Beiber in their song Boyfriend. So leave a review or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everybody! I hope you like this cahpter. I wanted to say that I have finished writing this story, I just have to upload it. I have an idea for a sequel, but I haven't started writing yet. I have been working on a new story that's shorter and almost done. It's a lot different then this one. I'll probably upload it after this one is done. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or "She Takes Me High" or We The Kings or "Shake, Shake"**

Adelaide's POV

It's been one week now since Gustavo signed me. He called me back to record "First Kiss" and the guitar and piano part. He also recorded me singing and playing to "If I Die Young". He said I could have the day off because he has to edit the parts together. I would be with James, but he says he has something to do and he wouldn't tell me. He just said that "I'll find out soon enough."

"Hey what are you doing here?" Olivia asked when she came into the room. "I thought you had recording or you would be with James or something."

"Well Gustavo has to edit the parts together and James said he's busy, but won't tell me with what." I said. I added a depressed sigh at the end. I hate being bored.

"Well I'm heading to filming, you wanna come with? We can go get mani-pedis after. We'll make it a girls day." She asked with a smile. We haven't had a girls day in forever.

"That would be awesome! Let me go get dressed." I ran off and looked in my closet. It was a nice spring day, so I figured I'd wear a dress. I put on one that was blue with thin, oatmeal colored, horizontal stripped until the waist where the strips turn diagonal and meet in the middle with some buttons. The neck was a deep U shape and had one inch thick straps. The back was a really deep U that showed about half of my back, but was covered by oatmeal colored lace. There was a thin brown woven belt. I just left my hair straight and put on my brown sandals that are the same color as the belt and grabbed my brown purse.

"Ok let's go." Olivia was just wearing sweats because they were going to change her anyway for filming. We took her car and drove to the studio and got there in about 20 minutes.

"So how are you and Carlos?" I asked. She blushed a little. Despite the fact that she is insanely beautiful, she doesn't get a lot of boyfriends that stick around because of her attitude. It may come off as "bitchy" to some people, but she's just real. She'll tell you exactly how she feels. Some guys apparently don't like that.

"Oh my gosh so great! He seems to really like me and I love the fact that he's different than everyone else, and isn't afraid to show it. I think that's a reason we get along really well. He also said that he loves my personality, that doesn't happen often." She said, gushing with happiness. I'm so happy for her that she found someone who she really likes and likes her for her.

"That's so great Olivia, I'm so happy for you" I said. She smiled and we pulled into the parking lot where her show is filmed.

We headed in and went to her dressing room where I just chilled while she got changed and went to hair and make-up. I was allowed to sit on the set while she filmed. Her show is so drama filled, but they don't call it a "teen drama" for nothing.

She wrapped early today and the cast could leave at lunch. We headed over to Panera. I got some cheese tortellini with alfredo and Olivia got a salad and grilled chicken sandwich. We always go to Panera on girl days. Once we finished, we headed over to this little nail salon that most people don't know about. We got our manicures first and then got our feet done. I got a light pink that was almost skin color. I don't like it too bold. Olivia got a red that matched my hair.

While our nails were drying my phone rang.

_She takes me high_

_She takes me high_

_She takes me high_

_She takes me high_

_She wakes me up,_

_She breaks me down_

_She's got me ten feet off the ground_

_She take me high, high_

"She Takes Me High" by We The Kings is my ring tone, kinda old, but I still love that song. I looked at the caller ID, James

"Howdy." I said into the phone.

"Hey Adelaide, what's up?" he responded.

"Me and Olivia are at the nail salon."

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, our feet are just drying."

"Oh ok, so how long do you think you'll be?" I was slightly confused by his question.

"Uh maybe 5 more minutes here and then a 15 minute drive home so like 20. Why?" I thought he was busy.

"Ok meet me at the park under the big tree when you get back."

"Uh ok."

"Alright bye." and he hung up. I looked up to see Olivia staring at me in confusion.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"James, he wants me to meet him in the park when we get back. He sounded nervous." I was starting to freak.

"Well you don't think he's going to break up with you, do you?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I mean he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend!" I was really freaking out now. We weren't even official and he's already breaking up with me. I didn't think I was that terrible.

We put our shoes on and paid and left to the car. Olivia drove home as fast as she could. When we got there, we both got out and she turned to me.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine, I need to do this alone." I said..

"Okay, I'll see you later." I knew that she was going to be hiding in the bushes nearby watching and being there to comfort me. I really love her.

James' POV

I was waiting under the tree checking my watch every couple of seconds. Time was passing so slowly. I looked up to see Adelaide talking to Olivia, her back was to me and I noticed that her dress showed most of her back, but it was covered in lace. That's another thing I love about her, she doesn't dress super proactive. I'm happy to call her mine. Or in a couple minutes I can call her mine.

She turned around and immediately spotted me. She looked super nervous, though I have no idea why, I was the one singing her a song. When she reached me I took in her full beauty.

"Hey." she said. "You have something you want to tell me?" she looked down, why was she so sad and nervous?

"Well, you know I really like you and I have a song that I wrote to show you." Her head snapped up. They guys popped out from behind the tree and she jumped a little. Kendall handed me the guitar, he had the ukulele, Logan had the tambourine, Carlos had one drum. I looked to her and she looked shocked as to what was going on..

(parenthesis are the boys singing back up and they are clapping along if you go and listen to it.)

_I, I think I'm ready_  
_To be something more_  
_Than just friends_  
_Go, go ahead and say it_  
_I'm not the handsome type _  
(She snorted and rolled her eyes at that, which just made me smile.)  
_But girl I'll treat you right_  
_I'll sing you love songs _  
_(oh, oh)_  
_But only the good ones_  
_We'll start a traveling band_  
_(oh, oh, oh)_  
_And make rock n roll music_  
_(oh, oh, yeah, hey hey)_  
_I'll bring my guitar, you take the tambourine_  
_(oooh)_  
_Shake, shake, it's just what you do to me_  
_(oooh)_  
_Oh, I think I'm falling in love, with you_  
_Oh, I think I'm falling in love, with you_  
_(boom chicka, boom chicka, boom, chicka, boom chicka , boom chicka, boom chicka, boom chicka, ah ah)_  
_(boom chicka, boom chicka, boom, chicka, boom chicka , boom chicka, boom chicka, alright)_  
(Logan sang this with his beat boxing skills)  
_I, I got a good good feeling_  
_You say "Music is my boyfriend, I don't need nothing else."_  
_I say that's bullshit_  
_Yeah, what about the sad films_  
_You say make you happy_  
_Just because you know they're not real_  
_I'll bring my guitar, you take the tambourine_  
_Shake, shake, it's just what you do to me_  
_(ooo)_  
_Oh, I think I'm falling in love, with you_  
_(Hey hey)_  
_I'll bring my guitar, you take the tambourine_  
_Shake, shake, it's just what you do to me_  
_(hey hey)_  
_Oh, I think I'm falling in love, with you_  
_These days I just don't make sense to me_  
_This modern love, it's a new kind of lonely_  
_So, don't forget me_

"So Adelaide, I really like you, and I would like to know. Would you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked, my voice going high at the end. She looked at him for a second.

"So your not breaking up with me?" I looked at her incredulously

"No, of course not." I quickly say.

"Okay then." she leans up a kisses me, her arms snake around my neck and my arms find there way around her waist. I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she immediately gives. I battle her tongue, and although she put up a fight, I still won.

Then the boys sprayed us with water guns.

She pulled away slowly and looked at the guys with a murderous look in her eyes. I've never seen her look so scary. They immediately dropped their weapons and ran in the building.

"Olivia, I'll give you three seconds." She shouted. I was confused, Olivia wasn't here. Then she popped out from behind a bush about 10 feet away.

"Congrats, I'll be leaving now." and she took off after the boys. Adelaide turned back to me and smiled.

"That's my girl." I said and threw my arm around her shoulder. She looked up and giggled. She leaned in and kissed me again. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**A/N I hope you liked this. The songs were "She Takes Me High" by We The Kings, an awesome band. The other song was "Shake, Shake" by Chad Sugg, the same guy who wrote the "Would You Be My Valentine?" He is amazing. And hot. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys, I keep getting a lot of views, and I have my first person to favorite. I looked at your profile Olivia, and I love it! But still no reviews, I really want to know what you think. Nothing in this chapter actually happened, I just thought my story was too short. I finished writing another story that's a lot different than this story, and a lot shorter. I'll save it and upload after this one is finished. I started working on the sequel for this story, but I'm trying to make it more interesting. Finally, I wanted to know if any of you have read the book "Beach Blondes" or that series. If you have, please PM me or leave a review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

James' POV

I was heading down to Adelaide's apartment when I stopped myself to do a quick check of my hair. Good. I walked up and knocked on the door. What answered the door was something I was certainly not expecting.

Adelaide's beautiful, long, red hair was replaced with dark brown, shoulder length hair with straight across bangs. I looked down and noticed she was wearing kaki pants, with a light blue polo button up. She never dresses proactively, but this was not her style in any way. I've never even seen her wear long pants, or a long sleeve shirt. This was very weird.

I leaned in to give her a kiss, as I always do, but she turned her head so I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine. Then she turned and kissed my other cheek too. I looked at her confused.

"Bonjour James. It's so great of you to come down here! Come in." she said with a smiled that didn't reach her eyes. I nodded and continued to eye her suspiciously. I looked away to see a man standing there, maybe early 50's. He was dressed in a black suit.

"Uncle Donn, this is my friend James Diamond, he lives down the hall. James, this is my uncle, Donn DuPont." she didn't call me her boyfriend, so that must have had something to do with why she rejected my kiss. She subtlety turned her finger as if to say "play along"

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr. DuPont" I said, I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took it and gave it a good shake.

"Nice to meet you too James." he said, with no enthusiasm. I looked at Adelaide and she was just shaking her head.

"Well I have to use the bathroom, where is it Adelaide?" he asked turning back to her.

"Go though there, second door on the left." He nodded and left. As soon and I heard the door click I turned back to Adelaide.

"Talk." I said. She sighed.

"Okay that is my Uncle Donn, you know the one I told you about one our first date?" I nodded and smiled, that was a good night.

"Ok so you know that I really look up to him, and he's in town for the week working on a case, because he's a lawyer. He is super strict and doesn't know that I'm a singer or actress or anything, he thinks I'm going to collage here to be a bio-medical engineer. He thinks people who dye their hair are crazy so I put on a wig and I dress like this in front of him because he says to 'always dress your best.'" she said really fast. I took it all in. It answered all my questions except one.

"Ok why did you reject my kiss and call my your friend?" Surely he wouldn't mind her having a boyfriend.

"Well I told him I have a boyfriend, but I didn't tell him who yet, and I need to see his opinion of you before I tell him that I'm dating you. Please don't hate me. It's only this week." She gave me the puppy dog look and I couldn't resist.

"Oh I could never hate you." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"Okay well, knowing him, as soon as you leave, he'll tell me his opinion of you so go and I'll come over in a bit." she said. I nodded and gave her a quick peck and went back to my room.

Adelaide's POV

"Did James leave?" Uncle Donn said as he left the bathroom.

"Yeah, he had an emergency back at home." I said, hoping that was believable.

"Good, I didn't like him." My face fell.

"Why not?" I asked, trying not to sound too pouty

"He's seem like a player, that's not classy. He's not your boyfriend right?" he asked.

"No… uh my boyfriend is one of his… uh…roommates! Real good guy, I promise." Yes, good excuse. I hope the boys go along with this.

"Ok, I want to meet him. Have him, the rest of the boys, Olivia and Mason come to dinner with us tonight. I'll have a limo pick us up and take us to Coach Insignia at 7." he said.

"Okay, I'll tell them." I said with a smile.

"Alright I have a meeting to go to, so I will see you later." I nodded and he kissed my head and left. I ran to my room and put on some white shorts and ran down to the boys apartment. I quickly knocked on the door.

"Hey babe." James greeted as he opened the door and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey I need to tell you and the guys something about my uncle." I said, nervous as to how they were going to react. He nodded and went to grab the boys. They all came out and sat down. James grabbed a water bottle and sat down next to them.

"What up with your hair?" Carlos asked. I reached up and realized I was still wearing my wig.

"Yeah that's what I need to talk to you about. My uncle is in town and he's super strict and I have to dress like this around him and he hates people who dye their hair so I have to wear a wig and he thinks I'm in L.A. going to collage to be a bio-medical engineer." I said, super fast.

"A bio-medical engineer? Where would he get that?" Logan asked.

"Oh that was always what I wanted to be while I was growing up, before I wanted to be an actress." I said with a proud smile.

"Wow, ambitious." he mumbled.

"What is a bio-medical engineer?" Kendall asked, Carlos and James nodded.

"It's a person who creates technology to replace body parts or has anything to do with the medical field." I said, smiling at my old dream. I defiantly want to pick up on that after my singing career is over.

"Wow, that's cool." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I love biology." they all nodded

"Oh, back to the point. He wants to take us five, Olivia, and Mason to Coach Insignia for dinner tonight at 7. So dress nice and meet in the lobby at 5 to 7."

"Oh my gosh that's so nice of him. Why is he doing that?" Kendall asked.

"He wants to meet my boyfriend and friends, well he already knows Olivia, but she's like part of the family so she's coming too." I said, my nervousness returning.

"Well that's great, so what did he say about me once I left?" James asked. I looked down.

"Yeah about that, he said that he didn't like you, and then he said 'that's not your boyfriend right?' and I panicked and said that you weren't my boyfriend, one of your roommates was. Please don't hate me." I said quickly and softly. He spit out all of his water in a classic spit take.

"WHAT?!" He said, more like yelled, once he could talk again.

"Please don't hate me, it's just this week and when he's here, he's not even staying at this hotel. Please James, he's like a father to me and I really want him to keep his opinion of me." I pleaded. He looked at me and then sighed.

"You I could never hate you, just stop with the eyes." I smiled and ran up and hugged him and kissed him.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry. But I have to 'date' one of the guys and I was thinking Logan." I said.

James, Carlos and Kendall all said, "Why him?" at the same time Logan said "Why me?"

"Well not Carlos because of Olivia, and Logan over Kendall because, no offence, he's smarter and more of the guy that my uncle wants me with." I said.

"Why did you have to tell him you have a boyfriend?" James asked.

"I don't know, it slipped. I promise, Logan and I won't go past hand holding and it's only when my uncle is around. I only like you." I said as I grabbed both of his hand, he sighed and kissed me. I smiled.

"You know I could never like Logan like that." I said.

"Gee thanks." Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh you know you're my best guy friend." I said and hugged him.

"Hey!" Carlos and Kendall said.

"Oh calm down, you know its true." I went over and hugged them to make them feel better. I turned back to Logan

"Okay so wear something really nice, like a suit. He likes suits. Carlos, that means no helmets. And as soon as you see him, introduce yourself and shake his hand, he likes that stuff. And when you talk to him say 'Mr. DuPont' unless he says different. And just use your manners. " I said, thinking of things he likes. Logan nodded.

"Okay we have 2 hours so I'm going to go get ready." They all nodded and I walk into my apartment. Olivia was sitting there. She looked up.

"Uncle Donn's back?" she said, pointing at my wig. I nodded.

"Sweet I love him! He's hilarious." she said excitedly. I nodded and laughed thinking at all the funny memories we had.

"Oh, he's paying for you, me, the boys, and Mason to go to dinner tonight at Coach Insignia at 7. So let's go get ready." I said heading for the bathroom.

"Oh Uncle Donn, he's awesome. What's the occasion?" I turned around slowly.

"He wants to meet my boyfriend and other friends." I said

"Oh he's gonna meet James? I hope he makes a good first impression." she commented

"Yeah about that…" I told her everything that happened.

"Well at least it's not Carlos." she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get ready." I said, she nodded.

I picked out a dress that I never wore, it covered too much and wasn't really my style. I think my Aunt bought this, she was weird like that. I put it on. It was navy blue and the top part went up to my collar bone and wrapped around my neck. The back when down the same as the front. It had a navy, silk, waist band and then flowed down all the way to my knees. I put on my black wedges and fixed my wig. I just put on mascara and went to find Mason to tell him about the plans.

"Hey Mason." He looked up from the video game he was playing and looked at me.

"Uncle Donn's in town?" he said. I nodded and he laughed. I hit him on the arm.

"Don't laugh. Go get ready, he's taking you, me, Olivia, and the guys to Coach Insignia. Oh and he doesn't like James, so I'm pretending to date Logan. Don't screw this up." He looked shocked and then just shook his head and went to his room. I went to Olivia's room.

She was wearing a red, satin, dress that was covering all of her chest and had little straps. There was a thin red waistband and then it just went straight down to a little above her knee. She was wearing some black wedges and had her hair up in a tight bun. She had lipstick that matched her dress color and was wearing eyeliner and mascara. She always dresses a bit more modest when Uncle Donn is around. We walked out to see that Mason was ready, wearing a navy blue suit. I looked at the time, 10 to 7.

"Hey guys we should head down, you know how Uncle Donn hates when people are late." Mason said. Olivia and I nodded. We grabbed our small, black pursed and went down the hall to get the boys, I knocked and Kendall opened the door.

"Hey, one second, James is finishing his hair and Carlos is getting his jacket. You guys look nice." We nodded.

"Thank you" we said at the same time. We walked in and Mason followed.

"Nice apartment." He said.

"Thanks. It took a lot." Logan said with a smile. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

"Hey nice tie choice, we match." He looked down.

"Oh hey we do!" we all laughed and James and Carlos came out. I walked up to James and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and took his hand. He had a suit on as well, but his was navy blue. Carlos had jeans with a red button up and a black suit jacket. Kendall had kaki pants and a gray button up and a black jacket.

"Okay let's head down, he's probably already down there." I said, we all nodded and headed out. I was in the back with James, he was rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"I think you look really great in that dress." His hot breath in my ear calmed me down a little.

"Thank you, but I hate this dress, so much you don't even know. I'm doing this for Uncle Donn." I knew he just said that to make me feel better. He laughed and gave me a quick kiss before we got in the elevator. I stood next to Logan, immediately missing James' warmth.

The elevator opened and I took Logan's hand and walked out to my uncle. It felt a little awkward, but I would have to put up with it.

"Hey Uncle Donn!" I said and came up and hugged him. He hugged me back, as always. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey sweetie, how's my favorite niece?" he asked, even thought I had a sister and he had a lot of other nieces, I was still his favorite.

"Great, how's my favorite Uncle?" We always went back and forth like this. I really missed him.

"Happy to see you again." I smiled.

"Hey Uncle Donn." Mason stepped up after I went back to Logan.

"Mason. Good to see you." he shook his hand.

"Uncle Donn, long time no see." Olivia said and she came and gave him a hug.

"How's my favorite Arabic girl doing?" he asked, he was a little racist, but we didn't mind. It was just him.

"Fantastic!" she didn't mind being called that, she was proud to be Arabic.

"Hello Mr. DuPont, I'm Logan Mitchell, Adelaide's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Logan stepped up next. Uncle Donn looked impressed.

"Nice to meet you too Logan. Please, call me Donn." he said with a smile. Yes! It was working!

"Will do sir." Logan said, shaking his hand.

"Ok so this is Carlos, Olivia's boyfriend, Kendall, and you already met James." They all shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you all, well let's get in the limo, our reservations are at 7." We all headed in. I sat in between James and Logan. It was an awkward drive, thankful it was only about 20 minutes.

James' POV

We all got out of the limo and Adelaide took Logan's hand. I got a little jealous again, but they both looked a little awkward and uncomfortable, so that made me feel better. She really wants to please her Uncle so I'll go along. When she saw him in the lobby, her whole face light up and she said he was her favorite and he said she was his favorite, so I don't want to ruin that for her.

We all sat down at a big square table that had three on each side, and a place at the two ends. Adelaide's uncle took the end and Mason took the other end. Adelaide sat next to her uncle, with Logan next to her, and Kendall next to Logan. On the other side was Olivia by Mr. DuPont, then Carlos, and finally me.

We all ordered drinks and Mr. DuPont spoke up.

"So Logan, how did you meet Adelaide?" Logan looked to Adelaide and she gave him small nod.

"Well we go to the same college and I'm studying to be a doctor and so we have a couple of the same classes and we had to be lab partners and it just went from there." he said confidently. I got to give him credit, he's good.

"Oh, what kind of doctor are you going to be?" He asked.

"Cardiologist." He said immediately. He was a good choice, he already knows what kind of doctors there are and what he wants to be so that's good.

"Very nice, my sister is a cardiologist, she could get you a job." he said politely. Adelaide spoke up next.

"Oh yeah, Aunt Julie would love to get you a job." She said, she looked at Logan with a smile that said "good choice." He smiled.

"Thank you sir, I'll give you a call when I finish if I need help." he said with a smile. The waiter came back and took our orders. We had a little more small talk until our entrées came. We ate in mostly silence until Mr. DuPont spoke up again. He was a very bold person.

"Well let's see the lovely couple share a kiss." he said with a smile. Everyone heads snapped up. Mason, Kendall and Carlos were trying to hold back laughs and I looked at Logan with fury in my eyes. Adelaide and Logan looked panicked. Adelaide spoke.

"Uh… well…" she looked at Logan for help.

"Well Mr. DuPont, that wouldn't be very classy to show affection in a place as fancy as this, PDA is frowned upon in our relationship." Logan said, slightly nervous. We all turned to her uncle. He smiled.

"Very good Logan, I knew I liked you for a reason. Very classy." I breathed a sigh of relief and Adelaide visibly relaxed. She turned to Logan and mouthed "thank you" and he smiled at her and nodded.

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent except for a little small talk. We all left the restaurant after Mr. DuPont paid and we all said thanks. We got in the limo and drove back in silence. When we got out we all said thanks again and went inside. As soon as we were inside, I took Adelaide's hand and she looked up and smiled at me and leaned closer to me. We all got in the elevator and I went with Adelaide, Olivia, and Mason to their apartment.

Olivia and Mason went straight to their room and as soon as their doors closed I leaned in and kissed Adelaide. She licked my lip and I gave her entrance. We walked over to the couch and sat down, never breaking the kiss. She crawled onto my lap and started running her fingers through my hair, while I just held onto her hips.

"Adelaide, you left your purse in the…" We broke apart and jumped up. Her uncle was standing there with her purse in his head with a disapproving look on his face. I guess the door wasn't locked.

Adelaide's POV

"Adelaide, your cheating on Logan with his player roommate? Come on, I thought your father and I raised you better." I looked down. I felt James squeeze my hand and I looked up. I could feel the tears coming. He gave me a nod and I looked back at my uncle.

"Well Uncle Donn, the truth is that I'm not dating Logan. He's just one of my friends. I'm actually dating James and Logan was just helping me out because you didn't like James." I took off her wig and my red hair flowed down. "Also, I dyed my hair red a couple years ago and I really liked it so I kept it. I'm not here going to college, I'm living my dream of being an actress and a singer. I even got signed. I just really wanted you to still like me." I looked down again and James squeezed my hand.

"So you went through all of that, just so you would still be my favorite niece?" I nodded.

"Well, as long as your signed and your happy, I'm happy and your still my favorite. You are more successful than my own daughter. Oh she's a mess. And if this boy was willing to let his best friend pretend to date you so that I would approve, well he can't be that bad." our heads shot up and I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you, I love you, thanks for being my favorite uncle and a second father." I said and he laughed and hugged me back. He gave me my purse and turned to James.

"Be good to her ok? I like her better than my own daughter sometimes." he said. James looked confused for a second which made me smile.

"Will do sir." James said and put his arm around me. I looked up and smiled.

"Ok well I'm going to go to my hotel so I'll see you tomorrow Adelaide." I nodded and walked him to the door.

As soon as the door shut I turned to James and smiled. He was about to move in but I put up my hand and ran to my room. I threw on some sweats and his t-shirt. I ran out and hugged him. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his neck. He held me around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he was still able to hold me by my waist. I moved my head back and kissed him. I pulled away and we sat down to watch a couple movies until I feel asleep on his shoulder.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. That is excatly my uncle's personality, and I do have a sister, and my uncle does say I'm his favorite :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Alrighy, hey there everyone! This chapter is where the drama starts. Like all of this is true. So I hope you like it. I've been working on a lot of stories and I have one finished, I'm working on 3 and I have a series I'm working on that I'm tweeking. I've been watching the Olympics and it is crazy! Now track is going on and I'm like glued to the TV. It's so exciting! On with the story! **

**XxQuietSingerXx: Thanks! I'm really happy that you like it! You really made my night with that review.**

**HalzMarie: OMG that is the cutest thing ever! I'm pretty sure that would make my life! I really want to meet them, so maybe next tour! Once again, OMG that is amazing.**

**Warning: The rest of the chapters from here on are going to have more swearing because I'm trying to make it as close to how it actually happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song in this chapter.**

Adelaide's POV

Uncle Donn went home a couple of days ago and things are going back to normal. They guys are at the studio and I don't have to go in till later so I thought I would go down to the pool. I was wearing my while bikini with green, blue, and brown flowers on it that I got in Florida on a vacation with the family last year. I sat down, put on my sun glasses and pulled out my Kindle to read "Beach Blondes", one of my longer books, but so good.

"Hey Adelaide." I looked and took off my sunglasses and turned to see Rebecca standing there with a folder and a white envelope.

"Her Rebecca. What's up?" She handed me the envelope, which had my name on it. I looked at it confused.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party, as you know it's in 2 weeks and were going go-carting at the place my uncle owns. Everyone is sleeping over after." she said with a big smile.

"Oh ok cool, I'll be there." I said and looked back down.

"One more thing, don't tell Olivia about it. I'm not inviting her and I don't want drama." I nodded, confused, by excluding people, she was creating drama, but that was her logic.

"Uh okay." I said slowly.

"Coolio thanks, see you later." She walked away.

I sat there for another half hour reading and then headed up to the room because I was too hot. I walked in to see Olivia highlighting lines for her show.

"Hey Williams." I said.

"Sup DuPont." she said back. She capped her highlighter and looked up at me.

"Hey did Rebecca invite you to her birthday party?" she asked. I panicked for a second.

"She gave me an envelope with my name but I didn't open it yet." Not really a lie and not breaking my promise to Rebecca.

"Yeah well she's handing out envelopes to everybody out in the open and she acts like I can't see. Like I know when her birthday is and I know she always hands out invites. I'm not stupid. I don't even like her, I don't understand why she thinks I'd be offended." I nodded and thought back to her previous birthdays. She was being really obvious today with the folder and everything.

"God, she's such a drama queen." Olivia said.

"I think she just didn't want you to feel excluded so she tried to hide it." I said, trying to think of something logical. Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to highlighting. I got a text from Gustavo telling me to come in.

"Gustavo wants me, I'll talk to you when I get back." I said to Olivia.

"Okay, see you later. Have fun." she added sarcastically.

I laughed and got changed into white jean shorts with a ¾ length top that was white and blue stripped and was off the shoulder. I slipped on my blue and white stripped flip flops and put my hair in a side pony and grabbed my purse. I walked to my car and drove over.

I walked in the building and went to the recording studio, Kelly and Gustavo were in there and the boys were recording a song. They were recording "Any Kind of Guy" and James gave me a wink when he saw me. I smiled and gave him a little wave.

Once they were done Gustavo came over the speaker.

"That wasn't terrible, you guys can leave, I have a song for Adelaide to record." They rolled their eyes and walked out. James came up and gave me a kiss.

"Hey babe, you look nice." he said looking over my outfit. I smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I gave him a kiss and looked at the other guys. They were all pouting, so I walked over and gave them all a hug.

"I'll see you guys back at the Palmwoods later, okay?" they all nodded and left and I went to Gustavo.

"Okay so what do you have for me?" I asked.

"Alright I wrote a song for your album that isn't a love song and not depressing. We want some variety. It's called 'Put Your Hearts Up' get in the booth and I'll play the music." he said. I nodded and looked over the lyrics. I really like them and it seems like a fun song. I walk in, put the headphones on and give him a thumbs up. He nodded and plays the music.

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_You think you're so small_  
_Like you're itty bitty._  
_Just one match in the lights of the city_  
_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_  
_Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like_  
_You think you're never gonna make your mark_  
_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_  
_Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_  
_It's just a waste of time,_  
_Like, like, like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love_  
_Maybe we can change the world_  
_I said_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_Wish in a well shooting star in the sky_  
_We can do anything if we try_  
_Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king_  
_But if we put our heads together_  
_We can do anything like_  
_You don't have to be a billionaire_  
_You don't have to have much to show how much you care_  
_Like give a wink, give a kiss_  
_Like give a little happiness_  
_Like like like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love_  
_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_I said_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah)_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love_  
_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_I said_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Ok that was actually pretty good, you're better than the dogs. You just come in and get to work. I like that. And you don't back talk me." I smiled at the compliment, knowing that they are rare.

"Thanks Gustavo. You're not nearly as bad as everyone says." I said smiling at him. He looks at me and give me something close to a smile.

"Uh… thanks… I guess." he said.

He had me sing it one more time to add the layers and said I could leave. I got in my car and drove back. When I walked into the lobby I saw Rebecca talking to some of her friends. I walked up and tapped her shoulder and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rebecca, I have to tell you something." she turned to her friends and told them she would be right back.

"What's up?" she asked

"Ok so I went up to my room after we talked and Olivia asked me if I got invited to your party and I said, she gave me something but I didn't read it. And she said that she knows you're having your party, she saw you passing out invites and she remembered it was your birthday." I said. Rebecca looked at me for a second.

"So you didn't tell her?" she said. I shook my head.

"No, she saw your invites." I said. She looked at me with no emotion.

"Okay." was all she said and she turned around and went back to her friends. I was confused. I thought she would be pissed, but I guess she realizes the flaw in her plan.

**The Next Day**

I was down at the pool with the boys playing volleyball. It was James and I against Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Olivia had a session with her personal trainer (the show insisted) so she couldn't join us. Me and James were together because we were the best players, him being all muscular and stuff, and me having use to play on a team in middle school. We were creaming them when Rebecca walked by.

"Hey Rebecca wanna join us? You can join whatever team you want." I asked politely and loud enough for her to hear me. She just kept walking. Not even looking over. I looked at the other guys who were looking back at me confused. So James spoke up.

"Rebecca? Wanna join us?" he asked, same volume as I. She turned and looked at him with a big smile.

"Oh James, you know I would love too. But I have a shoot to get to, you know being a model and all. Maybe another time." she smiled and waved flirtatiously. Alright now I was pissed.

"What the hell was that?" I said as soon as she was out of ear range. They all looked at me with wide eyes. I don't use language like that often, not that 'hell' was bad language, I just don't use it often.

"I guess she's ignoring you. But I thought you guys were best friends?" Logan said.

"Uh yeah I thought we were too." I said. Why was she so flirty with James? She was the one who wanted us together so bad.

"Well did you do anything?" James asked.

I looked up, thinking of all the things I did that could have ticked her off.

"Well she's having a birthday party and she didn't invite Olivia because Olivia hates her, so she told me not to tell Olivia about it, and when I got up to the room, Olivia already knew about it because she saw Rebecca handing out invites because Rebecca's stupid and Olivia isn't stupid. I told Rebecca that Olivia knew and then she just kinda stopped talking and left." I said.

"Well she wouldn't shoot the messenger right?" Kendall asked. I shrugged. You never know how Rebecca will react.

"I'm not in the mood to play anymore. I'm going to go for a run and take a shower. I'll see you later." I said. I swam over to James and gave him a hug and a kiss. He could always make me feel better. I smiled at him and got out.

I ran up to the room and changed into a running outfit and running shoes. I like running to clear my head. I mapped a 3 mile route on my phone and ran out. I ran through the Palmwoods Park and saw Rebecca by the smoothie stand with a couple of her friends that I also hung out with sometimes.

"Hey Rebecca." I said. She just ignored me and kept talking to her friends, who stopped and looked at me.

"Uh Rebecca, would you listen to me? I didn't tell Olivia about your party, she saw you passing out your invites, so don't blame me and get angry at me." she had now turned to me.

"Seriously, why would I lie to you? We're best friends." She just looked at me with a blank expression.

"Fine, I believe you. Happy?" she said, once again with no expression. She was lying through her teeth.

"Uh no, because you clearly _don't_ believe me." I said. "What do you want me to do to prove it?" I asked. She just turned back to her friends. I rolled my eyes and finished my run, at one of my best times.

I got back to the room and washed my body and hair really good. I used my new "Forever Sunshine" sent body wash that I got from Bath and Body Works last week. I got out and looked to see that I had taken a 40 minute shower, 10 minutes longer than normal. I got out and dried off and put my hair up in a towel and threw on some PINK to the knee sweat pants and a blue v-neck.

I walked out and saw Olivia sitting on the kitchen floor eating pizza with ranch and drinking orange juice out of the carton, wearing a one piece bathing suit with her hair up in a bun. It must have been swim day with her trainer because she always does that on swim days. It's a tradition she started way back in 6th grade one time when we came back from track practice on a swim day. I laughed at her.

"Hey girl hey." she said.

"Hi." I said back, grabbing the Nutella and some bread.

"What's the matter Addy?" she asked. She knows me quite well.

"Rebecca. She thinks that I told you about her birthday party when she told me not to tell you. I didn't tell you, she's just stupid and your not stupid." I said.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to hate me or think that I'm not trustworthy, I pride myself on that. And I want to go to her party, it's go carting! For free!" I said. Olivia laughed and stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Okay dry your hair and look decent, I'll tell her off." I laughed and nodded.

We went to our rooms and I took my hair out and brushed it. I changed my pants to black shorts and Olivia changed into some white shorts and a yellow v-neck.

We went down to the park and I pointed Rebecca out. She was standing by the smoothies, still talking to her friends. We walked over and Olivia spoke.

"Excuse me everybody. Hey there Rebecca, can I talk to you over there?" it was supposed to be a question, but it came out as a demand. Rebecca rolled her eyes but followed us. They walked to the middle of the area, I stayed off to the side so that I could still hear, but Rebecca wouldn't know I could hear. Olivia went off

"Okay listen to me Rebecca. Adelaide didn't tell me about your party. No one did. I'm not fucking stupid and I saw you passing out invites. I know when your birthday is and that you always have a party. And I don't care if you invite me or not. We're not friends and this isn't elementary school. I don't like you. Even if you did invite me, I probably wouldn't have come so don't go bitching at Adelaide for something she didn't do." Rebecca nodded, terrified of Olivia.

"Okay so we're done here." Olivia said and walked off. She nodded at me before she walked away, probably to the room. This was my queue to head in.

"Hey Rebecca, what did Olivia say?" She turned to me.

"Um, just that you weren't lying. Sorry Adelaide, I still want you to come." I smiled.

"Well I'm just happy were cool now." We hugged and went our separate ways.

I went up to the room to see Olivia there watching TV.

"It worked! I'm still a good person and I'm going go carting!" I said. She laughed.

**The Next Day**

Logan's POV

The guys and I were by the pool, sitting at a table, sipping smoothies while we were looking over our new song. We heard some gasps and looked over to see Rebecca talking to some girls. She must have noticed us looking because she came over and sat down.

"Hey Carlos, are you still dating Olivia?" she asked. Carlos nodded while we all gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, well if I were you, I would get out of that relationship. Did you hear what she did to me yesterday?" We all shook our heads. What was she talking about?

"Oh well she came up to me yesterday while I was in the park, and cornered me and started yelling at me for things I didn't do, like she said I was ignoring Adelaide. It was crazy. But you didn't hear it from me." she said in a hushed tone and then walked away. We all exchanged looks of disbelief. The only thing that sounded right was the yelling, maybe Olivia would start yelling. Adelaide's voice snapped us out of our thoughts.

"Hey boys, what's with the crazy looks?" Adelaide asked while she sat on James' lap and Olivia sat on Carlos' lap. We all exchanged looks and turned to Kendall.

"Kendall, you tell them." I said.

"Tell us what?" Adelaide asked curiously. Kendall signed.

"Ok, Rebecca came up and told us that Olivia cornered her and started yelling at her for things she didn't do, which included ignoring Adelaide." Adelaide and Olivia locked eyes, both wide with fury.

"Well that absolute bullshit." Adelaide said. We looked at her shocked.

"Ok where is this bitch, I need to throw down." Olivia said, trying to get up, but Carlos wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed the side of her neck. That calmed her down and she turn and gave him a kiss.

"Oh and she said that Carlos should dump Olivia." Kendall added.

"Aw hell nah, Adelaide, hold my earrings." Carlos held her back and kissed her again. Olivia sighed and calmed down. We needed him around her all the time. Adelaide starting laughing.

"What?" James asked.

"Yeah, you know they're right Olivia," we all looked at her like she was crazy," you know, you really cornered her in the middle of that field." They both started laughing. Then we were all laughing. Olivia broke it.

"I may have used some 'colorful language' but I wasn't yelling." she said.

"Yeah and you all saw her clearly ignore me at the pool yesterday. Right?" Adelaide asked, looking to us. Carlos was about to answer, but I cut him off.

"No, don't ask us, were not getting involved." the boys nodded and the girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm so done with her shit." Olivia said. Adelaide nodded.

"Are you going to her party Adelaide?" James asked. She nodded.

"Free go carting, of course I'm going to be there." We all laughed and spent the rest of the day at the pool.

**Okay another chapter down. I hope you liked it. For this chapter, almost all of it is true. The girl who Rebecca represents did that for her birthday and my best friend didn't care about her party, and did tell her off, in the middle of a field. Which "Rebecca" then told everyone that my friend cornered her. It was real bullshit. I also want to make it clear that Rebecca encouraged Adelaide and James to get together in the first place and kept pushing James. That comes into play later. THIS IS ALL TRUE, IT HAPPENED TO ME! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I ran out of outfits that I wanted to use, so in this chapter I start using Polyvore. I also describe the outfits if you are on a phone or iPod, cause when I read on my phone, it annoys me if there is no description and I don't want to look it up. Just take out the spaces and change "dot" to a . Also, thanks to everyone reading! I hope you like this chapter! And I forgot to say in the last chapter the song was "Put Your Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande, which I don''t own (obviously) I love that song so much and it's so cute and if you haven't heard it, go look it up and watch the video!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Adelaide's POV

So it's the day of Rebecca's birthday party. I'm heading over to her place at 2 and it's 1 now, and I just got out of the shower so I'm changing now. I pulled on some tan pants that were like skinny jeans, but tan. I had a light pink sweater that was tight around my waist and my wrists and loose everywhere else. I paired it with my pink TOMS that were almost the same color as my shirt.

(www. polyvore dot com / casual/set?id=55508945&lid=1748744) Even though it was L.A. I still got cold when I was go carting. I went out to the front room and had Olivia French braid my hair because it would be easy to tuck away and wear a helmet with.

I talked to Olivia and she didn't care that I was going. She knows I love go carting so she didn't really mind. She was just going to hang out by the pool with the guys.

I texted Rebecca and she said to just meet her at the go carting place, because I had been there enough times that I knew where it was and she didn't have room.

"Happy Birthday Rebecca!" I said as soon as I saw her.

"Thanks Adelaide! Okay everyone, head to the briefing room and get helmets." she said. We all headed in and rode a round. There were 10 girls, which was the most allowed on the track at a time. Rebecca won, no shock, her uncle owns the place to she's here all the time. I got second because I've been here a lot with her. Then it was Sammy, Haley, Rachael, Sarah, Christina, Maria, Alicia, and finally Alex. She was the smallest and we always poked fun at her for it. She always was last, but she was okay with it.

"Ok, lets have some pizza and then do another round." There were cheers heard all around.

We were all eating and laughing and having a goodtime. If felt good to be happy, with all this drama of the last week behind us.

We did a couple more rounds. I was having so much fun. I wanted to go check my phone.

"Come on Adelaide, we're going another round!" Rebecca called to me

"I'm going to sit this one out, I wanna check my phone and stuff." I said.

"Okay I'll stay back with you." she said

"Oh you don't have too." I said, it was her birthday.

"No it's, fine, I wanna give everyone else a chance behind us two." I laughed and nodded. We went to her uncle's office and I grabbed my purse. I fished out my phone and saw I had a message from Olivia. I quickly unlocked it.

_Hey Addy, um I just wanted to tell you that I'm here at the pool with the guys and James is in the pool and a bunch of girls are all over him, and well he's not exactly stopping it. _

_-Olivia_

My heart sank. I should have know that something like this would happen if I dated a guy like James.

"What's wrong honey?" Rebecca asked. I must have looked really depressed. I bit my lip.

"Oh, um Olivia said that there are a bunch of girls all over James and he's not stopping them." I said looking down. She came a put her arm around me.

"Well maybe it's not what it looks like, tell her to send you a pic." I nodded. She was right.

_Really? Send me a pic_

_-Addy_

I sat down and a couple seconds later I got the reply. I could feel my heart break. There was James, floating in the deep end with a girl on each arm and more swimming around him. I knew that I couldn't compete with those Hollywood Bimbos. I could feel the tears coming but I stopped them. I promised myself a long time ago that I would not cry over a guy.

_He's flirting with them too, I'm so sorry Addy. Do you want me to "talk" to him?_

_-Olivia_

I laughed, she always knew what to say.

_No, it's fine, I'm heading back soon._

_-Addy_

I turned to Rebecca.

"What if this isn't what it seems?" I asked her hopefully.

"Honey I think it's time you break up with him." she said.

"Are you sure? I mean you were the one who tried to get us together. I shouldn't even fight?" I asked.

"I know, maybe I was wrong. Think about it, but you should really end it." I nodded.

"How much longer are we staying here?" I asked. I just wanted to leave.

"About 20 more minutes after this round ends." I looked down.

"I think I'm going to ditch the sleepover and just go home. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay honey." she said. I nodded and walked out.

I got in my car and drove back home. I peeked in the pool to see James talk to a couple of girls who were all over him. I walked into the elevator and went up to my room.

I got in and changed into something more comfortable. I sat on my bed for a while and just thought about it. I'm not the kind to get super jealous but it still hurts that James has all these girls around him and he doesn't stop it. I know its not his fault that he is flirty and looks good, but he could at least tell them he has a girlfriend or not let them hang all over him.

All these thoughts started swirling around my head and I got on the keyboard and started writing a song. When I was proud of it I walked out to the main room and saw Olivia making a Nutella sandwich. She looked up when she heard me and came and gave me a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it today." I said after she pulled away. She nodded and went back to the kitchen, finished the sandwich and gave it to me. She pulled out the Mountain Dew Voltage that she keeps stored away and we walked back to my room and stayed up all night watch JennaMarbles, Glozell, and Tobuscus videos.

**If you don't know by now, I'm obsessed with YouTube and those are my top 3 funniest. Sorry this is kinda short. I hope you liked it. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, I'm glad that you are liking the story. Sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual. I was about to upload 2 days ago (Wednesday) , but my little yorkie Oscar was throwing up on my bed and all over so I was freaking out. We took him into the vet yesterday and they kept him over night. We just found out this morning that he had some kind of allergic reaction to something he ate and all of his intestine are inflamed. So if we didn't bring him in, he probably would have died yesterday. I'm been freaking over that so I haven't been on my computer. He has to stay a couple more days but thankfully he will get better. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song in this chapter.**

Logan's POV

I was just lounging around, reading a book on the theories of Shakespeare's life. No one was around today. James was at the pool or something. Carlos was with Olivia. Kendall was playing hockey. Mama Knight and Katie were shopping. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Adelaide. She wasn't as dressed up and she normally was. She was wearing yoga pants and a purple v-neck.

"Hey Logie." she said.

"Hey Adelaide. James is down at the pool if your looking for him." I told her, assuming she was looking for him.

"Um actually I was wanted to hang out with you, if your not busy." She added shyly. I knew something was wrong, but I wanted to wait until she was ready to talk.

"Yeah come in, I was just reading, nothing big." She nodded. I opened the door wider for her to come in.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. She looked around.

"What video games do you have? Do you have Call Of Duty?" She asked. I was shocked. She didn't seem like that kind of girl.

"Uh yeah. Modern Warfare or Black Ops?" I asked.

"Black Ops." I nodded and popped the disc in the XBOX and handed her a controller. We started a round and she was actually doing really good. After a good hour of playing. I stopped and turned to her.

"Okay I have 2 questions."

"Alright shoot." she said.

"One, how did you get so good at that?" I asked. She laughed.

"I have an older brother, I got into it at a young age." I smiled that I got her to laugh because she looked so sad.

"And two, why are you so sad today?" her smile was replaced with a frown.

"Is it that noticeable?" I nodded.

"Yes, now talk."

"Okay well it's just that while I was gone the other day, Olivia texted me a picture of James and he had all these girls around him and she said he was flirting with them and they were flirting with him and he wasn't stopping them." she said looking down. "I'm not one to get all jealous but it's hard." I scooted closer and hugged her.

"Hey you know he doesn't mean it, that's just him, that's James." I said. She nodded and looked up.

"I know, that's the part I'm upset about. That's just James and there is nothing I can do about it. He will always be like that, I don't want him to have to change his personality for me. I know he doesn't mean it like that, but I just don't think I can do it." she said near tears. I hugged her again. She was right. There was nothing she could do and it wouldn't be right for her to make him change for her.

"I don't know if I should put up a fight for him or just end it."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, it's your choice." she nodded

"Please don't tell him about this." I nodded and she looks at her phone.

"Ok I have to go, Rebecca's coming over in like 5 minutes." I nodded and walked her to the door.

"Thanks Logie, this has really made me feel better. You're a great friend." she said, she kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"As are you." I said and she smiled and walked down the hall to her room.

Adelaide's POV

I walked into my room and went to the piano to put the finishing touches on my song. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in!" I turned to see Rebecca come in.

"Hey Rebecca"

"Hey Adelaide, you wanted to show me something?" she asked

"Yeah I wrote this song and I wanted you to hear it." she nodded and I took a deep breath,

"It's called 'Last Song'"

_This has been going on_  
_Each second I look you're gone_  
_You're not calling_  
_It's time for me to move on_  
_My friends were right all along_  
_You keep falling away_

_Giving ups not easy_  
_Its hard enough just saying_

_As much as I make believe_  
_You're not really here with me_  
_What was I thinking from the beginning_  
_You didn't care at all_

_So here's your last song_

_I can leave it all behind_  
_Or take another chance to find you_  
_No where in sight_  
_Going to the movies alone_  
_Every scene that's shown_  
_Reminds me of you_

_Giving ups not easy_  
_Its hard enough just saying_

_As much as I make believe_  
_You're not really here with me_  
_What was I thinking from the beginning_  
_You didn't care at all_  
_All that's left are the memories_  
_Constantly haunting me_  
_I'm giving up it's time to grow up_  
_You're not around and we're not in love_

_Laying around in around in this hotel room_  
_Too much to think about nothing to do_  
_He's not coming back He's not coming bac_k

_As much as I make believe_  
_Something in side of me_  
_Has got me hoping got me thinking_  
_Who am I to assume_

_This love is crazy_  
_Unpredictable maybe_  
_You'll melt my heart like you did from the start_  
_All over again like it's not the end_

_So here's your last song_

_Yeah we made it out_  
_Yeah we made it out_  
_Yeah we made it out_  
_Yeah we made it out_

"So your going to stay with him?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yup, I have to fight for it." I said. She shook her head.

"Adelaide don't do that to yourself. He's a player. You can't change that, that would be asking too much of him. Remember what happened with Matt? He cheated on you and you thought he loved you? If you keep dating James, your just setting yourself up to be cheated on." she said. I looked down.

Why was she saying this? Wasn't she the one who wanted us together so bad? That's all she talked about the week before he asked me out. But she did have some good points. Was I setting myself up to be cheated on? I've been cheated on and I don't want to go back to that time. Matt was a big mistake.

"Okay I need to think about this. I'll talk to you later." I said to Rebecca. She nodded and left. I grabbed my phone and texted James.

_Hey can you meet me in the park in 10?_

_-Adelaide_

I went in my room and changed into something more presentable. I put on navy blue, high waist shorts that had two sets of buttons. I wore a white, sleeveless, button up and tucked it in. I wore my blue and white docksides and grabbed my brown purse. I brushed my hair into a pony tail and walked out the door. (www. polyvore dot com / casual/set?id=54456843&lid=1748744)

I walked down to the park and went to our usual meeting spot and sat down. After 20 minutes he finally came up.

"Hey babe, sorry I just got your text, I was in the pool playing volley ball with the Jennifers." I internally rolled my eyes. This was exactly what I was talking about. He didn't even know.

"Actually that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. Listen James, I really like you a lot, but your always flirting and girls are constantly all over you and flirting with you. I'm not one to get jealous, but it's annoying." I said, hoping he would get my point.

"Okay, so I'll stop flirting with them." I mentally face-palmed.

"No James. I don't want you to have to change for me. You're you and it wouldn't be fair to you for me to make you change. I really like you James, but I think we should go back to being friends." I said quietly.

"So you really want to end it?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'm so sorry, but I just can't live with all the girls all over you not stopping them, and I couldn't live with myself if I made you change. But I still want to be friends." I said, completely genuine. No pity in my voice.

"Ok, I guess I can understand that. Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" he asked. I looked up and smiled. I gave him a kiss on the lips for at least 5 seconds and pulled away slowly.

"Bye James, see you later." I said, I turned around and started running back to my room, but not before I heard him whisper.

"Goodbye Adelaide."

**Sad chapter :( James and Adelaide are over as a couple :( This did happen to me, and I think that was the best way to leave the situation. I hope you liked it. The song was "Last Song" by Dave Days. If you have't heard of him, look him up on YouTube, he's really good and funny too. Also if you have read "Beach Blondes" or watch the "CTFxC" channel on YouTube, please PM me. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that, if it wasn't clear, Logan and Adelaide are just friends and are going to stay that way. Thank you all for reading, I'm happy that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song**

Kendall's POV

We were all sitting around the table getting ready to have dinner when James walked in and sat face down on the couch. We all exchanged glances. I took my role as leader and walked up to him.

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked.

"Adelaide broke up with me." he said into the couch. I was absolutely shocked. They were like the poster couple. They wrote songs for each other and were always together. I didn't even understand what would make her do that. She's not a girl who would do something like that without a reason.

"Why?" Carlos asked, voicing my thoughts.

"She said that I flirt with a lot of girls and they flirt with me and I don't stop them, and when I told her I would change she said that she didn't want to make me change, she wanted me to be myself. She also said that she wanted to be friends, but it wasn't like out of pity, which is good. I guess" he said.

"Well at least she isn't making you change." Logan said. Carlos and I nodded. James sighed.

"I guess. Maybe it was for the better." he said. We all nodded.

"There you go, now why don't we go eat some dinosaur chicken nuggets and watch some movies?" He nodded and we went and sat down.

We ate some food and watched a couple of Harry Potter movies because they're James' favorite. After 3 everybody got ready for bed and I climbed into my bed.

"Night Loges" I said before turning out the lights.

"Night Knight" he said, which made me laugh.

_I was at the front of a old looking building, I looked out to see white chairs filled with people, with their backs to the water. Down the middle was a while aisle. I was standing next to an old man and I was wearing a suit._

_Music started playing and Logan and Olivia walked down the aisle followed by Carlos and James with people I didn't know. _

_Finally everyone stood and turned to watch a beautiful girl walk down the aisle. Mason was holding her hand and when they reached me I walked up and took over. It was like I couldn't control my body. She was wearing a veil so I still couldn't figure out who it was. _

_We talked through our vows, the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. The officiate of this wedding said that I could kiss the bride. I lifted the veil, and was shocked to see Adelaide standing there. _

I shot up out of bed. I looked around and down at what I was wearing. It was just a dream, a weird dream. People do not dream about marrying one of their best friend's recent ex's. I looked at the clock. 3:32 AM. I sighed and got out of bed to get a drink. I sat back down and thought of my dream. No. That was defiantly not normal_. _I signed and tried to go back to sleep.

Adelaide's POV

I woke up the next day, looking at the time, 12:30. Wow, I usually don't ever sleep that late. Oh right, I was up all night being upset over this break-up.

"Hey Addy, let's have that talk now." Olivia said. It's like she knew exactly when I woke up. I sat up and threw on a shirt. Yes I sleep in just shorts and a sports bra. Don't judge, it's hot in California. I looked at my shirt. Oh of course, it was the hockey shirt James let me wear on our first date. I ripped it off and pouted. I'll just stay in my sports bra, it's not like Olivia cares.

"Okay you start." I said.

"Alright, well I could say 'I told you so' because I clearly remember telling you to be careful getting into a relationship with a player, but I'm your best friend, so I won't do that to you." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem!" she said happily.

"I know that now. I shouldn't have ever got in that relationship with James. I messed up right when I got into that relationship. I think it's for the better that were not together. I'm just angry at myself for not listening to you in the first place." I was getting worked up. I needed to get back into Tae-Kwan-Do. It helps be get my anger out, but I stopped at brown belt when I moved here.

"Hey now, calm down. Live life with no regrets. Just write a song to get your angry out and then your done." She said. I nodded. Writing a song sounded good.

"Alright I will. Now get out, I need silence." I gave her a hug and she left. I got down to business and started writing.

**Time Skip- 7 o'clock**

I finally finished writing down the last of the guitar part when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I turned around to see Logan.

"Uh don't you want to put a shirt on?" he asked as he pointed at me. I looked down to see I was still wearing a sports bra and shorts. I rolled my eyes.

"I wear a sports bra and shorts to sleep, it's hot here." I said. I walked over a grabbed a tank top and threw it on.

"Wait. You never changed today?" I nodded.

"It's 7 o'clock now. You've been in your bedroom all day." he said. I pouted.

"I don't want to go anywhere." I said.

"Nope. Get changed into something casual. We're going down to the pool for a fire pit jam session." I was about to protest but then I though of the song I just wrote. I could sing it to get my aggression out.

"Alright, go in the living room and do whatever, let me change." he nodded and left. It was most likely going to get a little chilly, so I figured I would cover up. I put on some black skinny jeans and a plain red flowy tank top. I put a black blazer on over that and some red high healed wedge ankle boots. The red was the same color as my hair and I loved it. I left my hair straight and pinned the bangs back on top of my head. I wore some mascara and red lipstick that matched the tank top. I thought I looked pretty good. (www. polyvore dot com / performance/set?id=54489956)

"Ok ready to go." I said as I came out and grabbed my purse. Logan stood up and looked at me.

"Wow, you look great." he said. I blushed.

"Thanks. Let's go." he lead the way and we walked down to the pool. Olivia was sitting on Carlos' lap, who was next to Kendall and James. Logan sat on the other side of James. Olivia got up when she saw me.

"Damn you look good! I can't believe Logan got you down here." she said and hugged me.

"Oh well I finished my song and I wanted to sing it. Red fits my mood and I thought that I should look my best. And I wanted to be warm so that when it gets cold I don't have to go around asking people for hoodies." Olivia nodded. I looked at the boys. They were all staring at me, except Carlos, he was staring at Olivia. They are so cute. I broke the silence.

"Hey guys." the snapped out of it.

"Hey Adelaide. You look great." Kendall said. I smiled.

"Thanks. So did you guys sing yet?" I asked.

"No, we don't have any songs that we haven't sung yet so were not going to sing tonight." James

"Aw, well maybe you'll like my song." I smirked and walked up to the stage. I grabbed an electric guitar and walked up to the stage.

"Any drum players out there?" Some random guy I've never seen before came up.

"Hey I'm Adelaide, and you are?" The guy had short blond hair and had drum sticks in his back pocket.

"Richie." he said. He seemed nice and cute, but I wouldn't date him.

"Alright Richie, I have the drum part to this song, do you think you can do it?" I took it out of an inside pocket of my blazer and handed it to him. He looked it over and nodded.

"Sweet." I turned to the microphone.

"Hey everybody. I just finished this song about a half hour ago, I hope you like it. It's a little different than my normal stuff, but I was angry while I was writing it. Here's 'We're Just Kids'"

_I messed up but won't stop now,_

_We will become the greats of the worst mistakes_

_Won't fail to let you down,_

_We've got plenty of time to figure it out._

_I'm a mess_

_I'm I wreak_

_Worked hard to be_

_Had enough_

_Screwed it up_

_but the blame on me_

_Doors locked, left the light in my bedroom_

_I won't be home tonight._

_Oh they tried to tell me (wrote it all out)_

_Their words went through me (fell on the ground)_

_I must have missed the message (and won't let go)_

_And fell overboard_

_I fucked up but won't stop now_

_We will become the greats of the worst mistakes_

_Won't fail to let you down_

_We've got plenty of time to figure it out_

_We're just kids_

_Unprepared_

_Hardly care_

_Know that it will work out_

_Wasted time_

_Far behind_

_Got my head in the clouds_

_I feel on top of the world and I, I'm not looking down_

_Oh they tried to tell me (wrote it all out)_

_Their words went through me (fell on the ground)_

_I must have missed the message (and won't let go)_

_And fell overboard_

_I fucked up but won't stop now_

_We will become the greats of the worst mistakes_

_Won't fail to let you down_

_We've got plenty of time to figure it out_

_We're just kids, we're just kids_

_Waiting for the answers_

_Holding onto hope_

_Running out of chances_

_Won't let it go, won't let it go_

_Waiting for the answers_

_Holding onto hope_

_Running out of chances_

_Won't let it go, won't let it go_

_I messed up but won't stop now,_

_We will become the greats of the worst mistakes_

_Won't fail to let you down,_

_We've got plenty of time to figure it out_

I broke out into my little mini guitar solo. Everybody was cheering along.

_I fucked up but won't stop now_

_We will become the greats of the worst mistakes_

_Won't fail to let you down_

_We've got plenty of time to figure it out_

_I fucked up but won't stop now_

_We will become the greats of the worst mistakes_

_Won't fail to let you down_

_We've got plenty of time to figure it out _

_We're just kids_

The crowd erupted into applause. It was epic. I think everybody could really relate to the song. Everyone here, we we're all just kids and we mess up. With James, I messed up when I got into a relationship, instead of sticking friends.

I took a quick bow and put the guitar on the stand I walked over to the drummer and give him a hug and 'thanks for playing' I walked over to my friends and Olivia jumped on me.

"That was amazing! I knew you had it in you kid! Don't you feel better?" I nodded and laughed. Carlos and Logan gave me hugs. I turned to Kendall. He hugged me and held me a little longer than the others.

"That was awesome. Loved the song. It was real." he whispered in my ear.

"That was the goal." I whispered and smiled at him and hugged him again. I turned to James and opened my arms. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Do you really regret our relationship?" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"No. I regret nothing. I just think that we shouldn't have had a relationship. But we can't change it." I said. He nodded and hugged me again. He pulled away and gave me a smile.

I looked out. The sun had set and it was getting dark. It was getting cold unless you were right next to the fire. I'm glad that I wore pants and a blazer. I looked at Olivia, she was wearing Carlos' hoodie. He had his arms wrapped around her. They were the poster couple. I went and sat in between Kendall and Logan. James was sitting on the other side of Logan.

We were all roasting marshmallows and laughing and having a good time. Carlos was trying to roast his marshmallow, but it kept catching on fire, so Olivia took over and made him one. I was dubbed the Marshmallow Queen because I could make it golden brown all over and cooked all the way through. I only wanted one, but all the guys and Olivia wanted one from me so I had to make at least 6, and then they all wanted more and I was the only one doing it.

We were laughing when Rebecca came over.

"Hey guys." she said. We all murmured hellos, except Olivia of course. I turned back to the fire.

"Hey James, can I borrow your hoodie? It's really cold and I don't want to go up to my room." My head snapped up. She's got to be fucking kidding me.

"Uh yeah I guess." James took off his hoodie and handed it to her. She put it on and smelled it. I turned to Olivia. She was staring at Rebecca with anger.

"*cough* slut *cough*" Olivia said, partly covering it by a cough. Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and I all started laughing. James and Rebecca looked at us. Apparently they didn't hear Olivia.

"Thanks James. I'll give it back as soon as possible." Rebecca said. Olivia mimicked her silently. We started laughing again, quieter this time.

"Don't worry about it. I have a ton of them." He said. My eyes widened. She giggled and walked off. I looked at my wrist, or at the nonexistent watch.

"Well look at the time, almost 11, I'm going to go up to the room. Night guys." I gave Logan and Kendall quick side hugs and waved to everyone else and ran up to the room.

**Alright, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. The song was "We're Just Kids" by Dave Days. As I said before and I'll say again, I love Dave Days and his music. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello. I'm glad you like the story. If you haven't already, go check out my other story I just posted called "Beach Blondes" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song**

Adelaide's POV

I thought about all the things I've been through since the Big Time Rush boys came to the Palmwoods. I realized that Logan has always been there to make me feel better. He always cheers me up. He really is my best friend, besides Olivia. I thought about how Gustavo said that Griffin was coming into the office today and he wanted to hear a new song from me. I gave Gustavo "Last Song" and "We're Just Kids" and he said that he liked them both, but we would have to change the words in "We're Just Kids" from "Fucked up" to "messed up" like how it was in the beginning because he wants my music to be able to go to a younger audience as well. I agreed, it didn't change the meaning really. Gustavo said that the guys are doing a song and he wants me to do a song for Griffin, but a new, happier, song. All these thoughts of Logan were swirling around and I started writing.

When I finished the song, I was so proud of it. It makes me so happy just to sing it. I looked at the clock, I had an hour to get to Rocque Records so I took a quick shower and put hair in a towel.

I looked over my clothes. I put on some blue skinny jeans and a plain red tank top that hugged my body. I put a plaid button up on over it and left the top 3 buttons un-done. I put on some tan almost knee high boots that were leather and a little scrunched. (www. polyvore dot com / studio/set?id=54499042) I curled my hair into some natural looking curls. I put on mascara and grabbed my brown purse and was out the door.

I got in my car and drove to Rocque Records with 5 minutes to spare. I got up to the studio to see the guys just finishing their performance of "Nothing Even Matters" they were pretty good for 4 hockey players from Minnesota. And they still stayed down to earth. You can't say that about a lot of people that move to Hollywood.

When they finished they looked at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Gustavo turned to me.

"Ah Adelaide, you're here." he said.

"Yup and I have my happy song for you." I said. He nodded and turned to Griffin. Griffin turned to me. I haven't met him yet, but I know who he is.

"Hello Mr. Griffn. I'm Adelaide as you probably heard and I'm Gustavo's project and you probably already know." I said with a smile. I stuck my hand out. Griffin took my hand.

"I like her, she's polite, pretty, the red hair makes her different." I smiled proudly. Kelly gave me a thumbs up from behind Gustavo. Gustavo turned to the boys.

"Okay, that was ok. I want to hear Adelaide's song though so come in here and sit down." They rolled their eyes and headed in to our room. I gave them all a hug, with Logan last. I whispered in his ear.

"I wrote this song for you ok. I really love you, like a best friend kinda of way, not a 'I'll date you' kind of way." he nodded.

"I love you like that too. I can't wait to hear it." I smiled and walked into the studio and sat at the big piano.

"Ok this is called 'Cheer Me Up,'" I took a deep breath and began.

_Mmm…_

_Whoa…_

_Yeah… _

_Yeah…uh…_

_You get me out of my seat,_

_It's like I've been in bed for a week_

_I've been slipin' and slidin' all over the place_

_And nobody cares,_

_I'm such a disgrace_

_You get me out of my mood_

_That's something only you can do,_

_Cause I feel like I'm home_

_When I'm in your arms_

_And that's why I need you to…_

_Cheer me up_

_Come on dance with me (woah)_

_And you take my hand _

_Cheer me up (oh, oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up (woah)_

_Please won't you cheer me up (oh, oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Give me a reason to smile_

_The kind that will last for a while_

_Like only you know how_

_Make it okay now_

_You've got your ways _

_To make this girl's day_

_It's the magic that's in your touch, _

_That makes everything mean so much, _

_It's the poetry in your eyes_

_Is enough in itself to take me to a high_

_Woah… (Take me to a high)_

_You gotta cheer me up_

_Cheer me up_

_Come on dance with me (woah)_

_And you take my hand_

_Cheer me up (oh oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up (woah)_

_Please won't you cheer me up (oh, oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_You turn my frown, upside down_

_My smile's, lost and found_

_When you are around_

_(You cheer me up, you cheer me up)_

_You turn my frown, upside down_

_My smile's, lost and found_

_When you are around_

_Cheer me up_

_Come on dance with me (woah)_

_And you take my hand_

_Cheer me up (oh oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up (woah)_

_Please won't you cheer me up (oh, oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Only you got the magic,_

_Only you got the key to my heart_

_To my heart (oh… yeah)_

_Only you got the magic_

_Only you got the way to my heart_

_You've got to cheer me up_

_Cheer me up_

_Come on dance with me (woah)_

_And you take my hand_

_Cheer me up (oh oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up (woah)_

_Please won't you cheer me up (oh, oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

I ended and turned to look at the people in the booth. Logan was smiling, Kendall, James, and Carlos were in shock. Now that I thought about it. That was the only song they heard from me that wasn't like rock or pop-punk. Gustavo and Griffin were talking and then Griffin said something and all they guys started cheering. Griffin left and Gustavo came over the mic.

"That was fantastic. Griffin liked it so your in." My smile grew and all the boys came in. I ran to Logan and gave him a big hug.

"Did you like it?" I asked in his ear.

"Yes! It was amazing. You looked so happy while you were singing. I think that may have been the happiest I've seen you in a while." he said into my neck. I turned to him.

"Well I had a great best friend for inspiration." he smiled and hugged me again.

"Um we want hugs too!" Carlos said. I laughed and pulled away from Logan and opened my arms. Carlos came charging into them and almost knocked me over. He's a good hugger. After he let go, I turned Kendall. He picked me up and spun me around once. I laughed and went over to James. Things were getting better between us. We were heading back to friends. I hugged him and it would be a lie if I said I didn't miss this feeling. But I would never admit it. I made my choice and I'm sticking to it.

Kendall's POV

"Ok, this is called 'Cheer Me Up,'" Adelaide said. She took a deep breath and started singing. I was shocked because this wasn't like the other songs. Her other songs were like rock or pop-punk. But this was like more pop. She looked so happy while she was singing. She had a big smile plastered on her face. A smile I haven't seen in a while.

Memories came back from the other night when I had that dream. Maybe now that she's available, my feelings for her from way back when we got here are re-surfacing. She finished the song and turned to us in the booth. Griffin and Gustavo were talking.

"So Griffin, what do you think?" We all waited for his answer. I loved hearing her sing so I really wanted her to stay.

"I think that you have 2 winners here. Adelaide is great, she writes her own songs, and she can do any genre. She's pretty, and nice so we won't have to worry about her in the news. And she's French! Which means we have fans in France and probably the rest of Europe, too!" We all cheered.

"Well my pants are cold, so I'll be leaving now." He left and Gustavo turned to Adelaide who was patiently waiting for the answer.

"That was fantastic. Griffin liked it so your in." he said. She smiled and we all ran into the studio. She ran straight to Logan and hugged him. I was jealous at first, and they were talking to each other, but then I heard her say that he was one of her best friends. I remember back to when we moved in and Logan said he would never date her. I felt better.

Then Carlos hugged her and she turned to me. I was so happy when she was in my arms. I spun her around and she laughed. She walked over to James and gave him a hug too. They have been getting better around each other. I'll have to talk to James about going after her, after she gets over this break-up and all and is ready to move on.

Adelaide's POV

After everything at the studio and I had the rest of today off and a couple more days. I was in a really good mood so I decided to go by the pool and read. I was reading more of "Beach Blondes" my new favorite book. So much drama. While I was laying out in my bikini getting my tan on, I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see Rebecca.

"Hey Adelaide!" she said.

"Hey Rebecca." I said back.

"So are you and James good?" she asked. She always gets into my relationships.

"Um yeah I guess. Things are going back to normal. We're friends again. We all hang out a lot." I said. She nodded.

"So what did you do today?" she asked.

"Um I went to the record company and recorded a new song. The CEO really liked it and me and said that I can stay, which is good." I said turning to her.

"Oh that's so good! I'm so proud of you Adelaide!" she squealed and hugged me. I was wondering why she was being so nice to me, but if she is being nice, I'll be nice to her.

"Thanks. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh just another shoot. Nothing exciting." she said and shrugged. We sat back down and started talking for a couple more hours, just like old times.

**Another chapter down. The song was "Cheer Me Up" by Natasha Bedingfield, but I like the version with Victoria Justice better, so it's written with that version in mind. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter has got a lot of drama so be ready. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay hey everyone. I have a few things to say. **

**1) I have another story out called "Beach Blondes" and you should go check it out.**

**2) I have 2 stories finished and I'm working on 6 more, including the sequel to this. Most of them, I have the outline and everything, but I just haven't written it out yet.  
**

**3) ****If you have any ideas for this story (like a sequal, I have a lot of ideas but I need more) or a story you don't want to write, but want someone else to write, send me a PM. **

******4) The 2 stories I have finished and one 2 that I'm working on are inspired by songs, so if you know about a really good song/music video that tells a story, send me a PM about it and if it inspires me, I'll write a story about it!**

**4) I live in Michigan and we don't start school until after Labor Day, so I don't start school until September 5th. I'm trying to write as much as I can in the next couple weeks so that I can continue to update for you all. I won't leave you hanging!**

**5)Finally, the day after tomorrow I'm going up north for a week. Me and my family do this every summer. I'm bringing my computer, so I can write, but I don't think I will be able to update. There's no wifi at the cabin complex we stay at that I know of. I haven't packed at all and I have a lot of shit to pack so I'm going to update now instead of tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song.**

2 weeks since break up

Adelaide's POV

I was just leaving the pool to go up to my room and take a shower or get some lunch. I was almost at the elevator when I was stopped by Rebecca.

"Oh my gosh Adelaide! I'm so excited!" she said and started jumping up and down.

"Why? What happened?" I asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you!" she said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Why did she come up here then? She wants me to beg to find out.

"Come on just tell me!" I said.

"Ok fine, somebody told me that someone that I have liked for a really long time is going to ask me out!" she said and started jumping again.

"That's awesome Rebecca, I'm happy for you!" I said happily. I don't understand why she thought she had to keep it from me. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you!" Oh god, here we go again.

"Come on."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine. It's James." My smile disappeared and my heart sank all the way to my feet.

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would be awkward." You got that right.

"No. It's fine. I'm" I took a deep breath "happy for you. I was heading up there anyway, I'll ask him about it and try to get him to ask you out sooner." I said. Why would I volunteer that? Oh right because I'm too nice.

"Really you would do that? Thank you hun!" she gave me a hug and ran off.

I walked over to the elevator. I shouldn't feel bad for myself or anything. He likes her now, he's over me. It only took 2 weeks, but he's over me. I sighed.

The door opened and I walked down to 2J. I knocked on the door. James opened it.

"Hey Adelaide." he said, completely normal.

"Hey James." I said, trying to make it sound like this doesn't affect me. Good thing I came here originally to be an actress. I looked in the apartment to see that everyone was out.

"Um can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, come in." He opened the door. I smiled and went down and sat the at the bar. He stood by the sink on the other side. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… um… " how do I say this without sounding jealous or anything?

"Someone told me that you were going to ask out Rebecca. Is that true?" I asked, trying to sound not to interested. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah I was thinking about it. She's cool and pretty so I thought I should give it a chance if she likes me. Why?" Obliviously he doesn't remember all the things she did to me and Olivia, or he just doesn't care.

"Well I came to give you some encouragement. I know her pretty well and I know that she likes you too and she would love it if you just came out and said it and gave her lilies, those are her favorite flower." I said, trying to keep my voice even and sound like I genuinely wanted to help. I don't know if it worked.

"Really? Thanks for the advice." I guess it worked. I smiled.

"Well I'm going to go to my room and have lunch, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I left without waiting for an answer. I ran back to my room and slammed the door behind me. I sat down right there trying to keep the tears in.

"What's wrong Addy?" I looked up to see Olivia at the table. I stood up and she gave me a hug.

"Well I was in the lobby and Rebecca said that James was going to ask her out and she said that she has liked him for a really long time. I told her I would go talk to him and he said he was going to and so I tried to be supportive and give him advice." I mumbled into her ear. She hugged me tighter and mumbled "that little bitch" in my ear, which made me smile.

"Well do you still like James?" she asked.

"Well kinda but I don't want to date him, it's just, he got over me in 2 weeks. He got over our 5 month relationship in 2 weeks. I thought he really liked me, but I guess not. And then he goes for one of my best friends who has done a ton of horrible things to the both of us. And she said she has liked him for a long time. She literally played with my heart, not James. It's her fault my heart is broken." I said near tears.

"You know I don't like to say it, but I told you so. I hate Rebecca and she just made you go out with James, and break up with him when she liked him so now she can be with him. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this, you don't deserve it." I nodded my head.

"I really hate Rebecca." I said. Olivia nodded.

"Finally you realize it too." she said. I laughed.

"But I'm going to my civil with her." I said, I don't want to start any more drama.

"I'm not."

I laughed and hugged her.

I went to my room and looked at all the pictures I had of James and I in my room. I took them all down and went over to the sink, I got the lighter from the kitchen and set them on fire. Once they were nothing but ashes I turned the water on and washed them down the drain.

I walked out to the living room and sat down and watched some YouTube videos and some TV and feel asleep.

**Time Skip- The next day**

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Olivia and I were down at the pool sitting around one of the tables, enjoying our lunch. We were all laughing and having a good time. I temporarily forgot about what happened yesterday. Well for a couple minutes, until James and Rebecca showed up. The table went silent and I saw that they were holding hands. All the feelings of yesterday showed up and I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Hey guys guess what?" James asked. Everyone except Olivia and I said 'what?'

"James and I are dating now! Isn't it great!" Rebecca said, holding their hands turned and looked at me. I looked down and Kendall put his hand on my knee. I looked up and gave him a half smile.

"Yeah that's great!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up, which wasn't much. James sat down and Rebecca sat on his lap. Olivia rolled her eyes and it was silent again.

"Me bâillonner." (Gag me) Olivia said in French. I smiled. Everyone looked at us confused.

"S'il vous plaît." (Please) I said back. She smiled and everyone was still confused. They shrugged it off and Rebecca turned to James.

"I'm really happy that we're dating." She said and then she kissed him and practically started swallowing him. I couldn't believe what was happening. Rebecca caused all this and then she was rubbing it in my face.

"Vous moquez de moi putain." I said out loud. (You are fucking kidding me) Olivia and Carlos smiled. He must have been picking up on a couple of words.

"Prêcher l'sœur" Olivia said back. (Preach it sister.) I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my purse and ran back to the room. I knew Olivia would be up here any minute. There's no way that she would stay down there very long. A couple of minutes later she showed up. She came up and hugged me.

"She's such a bitch! I can't believe she would do that in front of you!" Olivia said. I nodded.

Then I broke apart real quick. Olivia looked at me.

"I have an idea for a song. I'll be right back."

I ran to my room and went straight to the keyboard. I started writing super fast and I finished the song in an hour. That's a new record.

I came back out and showed it to Olivia. She read the lyrics.

"This is really good. You should go show this to Gustavo now while you still have the emotion."I looked at her hesitantly.

"Will you go with me?" I asked. She nodded and I went to get changed.

I put on black skinny jeans and a black tank top that flowed out. I didn't want to much black, even though that was my mood, so I added a white cropped jacket and white TOMS. (www. polyvore dot com / studio/set?id=54510894) I grabbed my purse and we went out to my car. We pulled into Rocque Records and went up to the studio.

I walked into his office with Olivia

"Hey Gustavo…" I stopped when I noticed all the guys were here. They must have been talking to him about something, but they were all standing so they must have just finished. My eyes widened and I turned to Olivia. She nodded and pushed me forward.

"Um sorry to interrupt…" I started.

"We were just finishing," he cut me off. "Who is that girl?"

I turned to Olivia. "Oh this is my best friend and Carlos' girlfriend Olivia Williams." Olivia smiled and waved.

"Why is she here?" her smiled disappeared.

"You better stop there, you can address me, not Adelaide. I can talk." Olivia snapped. Carlos walked over and gave her a kiss and she calmed down.

"Um she came because I have a song to show you and she said that I need to show you now while I still have the emotion so I brought her with me." I said. He nodded.

"Okay dogs, Adelaide, Olivia to the studio." I began to panic again.

"Wait they're coming with us?" I turned to Olivia. She nodded and whispered to me. "Get your feelings out." I nodded and went to the studio.

**Kendall's POV **

We all walked into the booth and stood behind Gustavo to watch. Adelaide was freaking out. I wonder what this is about. She took a guitar and walked up to the mic. She took one last nervous glance at Olivia, who gave her a thumbs up. Adelaide took a deep breath.

"Okay this song is called 'Don't Forget'" she gave a quick glance at James and started.

_Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive_  
_Did you forget everything we every had_  
_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_Please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us _  
_Don't Forget_

During the song she kept stealing glances and James. Once the song ended, there were tears in her eyes and she put the guitar down and said a quick sorry and ran out of the studio. We all watched her leave. We turned to James who had a guilty look on his face. He started to follow her but I stopped him.

"I don't think it would be best if you went. I'll go." I ran down the hall, I was thinking of what room to check first, and I found myself in front of the room with all the instruments. I walked in and Adelaide was sitting on the floor near the piano with her head in her knees. I could hear her crying and it broke my heart in two. A girl a sweet as her didn't deserve to feel like this. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She must have not known that I came in because she jumped. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." She said and started to wipe her tears, which were just replaced with new ones. I stopped her.

"It's okay. You need to let it out. I'm here, along with the rest of the guys and Olivia." she nodded and hugged me. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I rubbed her back with one hand and held her head with the other. After about 10 minutes she pulled away.

"I'm really sorry about this Kendall." she said looking down. I took her chin with my hand and made her face me.

"Hey it's not your fault that this happened with James and Rebecca. It's not your fault that Rebecca choose to make out with James right in front of you. Frankly, if that happened and you weren't crying or upset over, I would be worried." She smiled and hugged me.

"He got over our 5 month relationship in 2 weeks." she said and looked down.

"That's just James, he gets over people fast." I said.

"Yeah too fast." she mumbled. She leaned into my side. After a couple of minutes I spoke up.

"So what did you and Olivia say at lunch yesterday?" I asked. She smiled.

"She said 'gag me', then I said 'please' and then I said 'you are fucking kidding me' and then she said 'preach it sister.'' she said blushing. I laughed.

"You two are something else." I said. She smiled.

"We know and we embrace it." we both laughed. She turned to me. She gave me a kiss on my cheek. When she pulled away I felt my cheeks heat up a little, but you wouldn't be able to see it in the dark.

"Thank you Kendall." she said.

"No problem. Do you want to go back?" She groaned.

"Not really, I don't want to face that mess and all the pity. I feel bad enough for crying and you seeing me break. I don't break. But there's something about you that makes me feel ok. Oh and the other guys of course." she added quickly at the end. It still made my heart soar.

"It's okay, if you keep it up like that you'll end up lonely. People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges." I said, remembering what my mom use to tell me. She looked up at me.

"You're quite smart you know that?" she said with a smile. I laughed.

"No, but it's nice to hear it." she rolled her eyes and gave me a playful shove. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She took it and a I helped her up. I gave her another hug and I buried my head in her hair and she buried hers in my neck. I felt so content. Nothing could bring me down. She pulled away.

"Okay lets go, we've been gone like a half hour." I nodded and we walked out. I was tempted to take her hand, but I figured that would be moving too quick considering she just got out of that relationship and clearly wasn't over it. When we got there, everybody was still in the booth. She looked at me and I nodded. James stepped up.

"Listen Adelaide, I'm so-" she cut him off.

"Stop. Just forget it. I don't mean to be rude to anyone but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want anyone's pity. What's done is done." She said. She turned to me and smiled and turned back. "I have to build a bridge instead of a wall. So everyone, just forget about it." I smiled proudly at her. She turned to Olivia.

"Are you ready to go?" Olivia nodded. Adelaide gave me a hug before she left and whispered in my ear. "Thank you." I smiled at her and she left with Olivia.

**Awww cute at the end right? Can I just say that I fucking hate "Rebecca" so much. She is the biggest fucking bitch that I have ever met. She is slut and I just fucking hate her. Sorry bout that but I just have to say it. This chapter made me shed a few tears, but I think that's just because I'm reliving it. I remember how pissed I was when I found out. I'm not making this shit up, my "best friend" told me exactly like how Rebecca does in this chapter. To say I was pissed beyond belief would be a huge understatement. I wish I had a "Kendall" to help me through that, but don't we all? From here on, anything with Kendall did not happen to me, just stuff with James and Rebecca. There are 8 chaptesr left and I'm working on the sequel and 4 other stories so I have plenty more to share. Review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm back from up north. It was super fun, but the internet was terrible. I was basically cut off from the world. It was pretty bad. But I wrote like 10 chapters for different stories and a new story so when school starts next week, I'll have time and can still update regularly. I have over 1,000 views on this story and that is more than I ever thought I would get. I was kinda stuck on the sequel but I got some really great ideas while I was gone. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or "She Takes Me High" or We The Kings**

Kendall's POV

After last weeks events, I've realized that I really like Adelaide and I want date her. I want to be able to call her mine. She's the most amazing person I know. She's so nice and pretty and down to earth and smart. But before I go for her, I want her to be ready to move on (they've only been broken up a month now) and I want to ask James. I walked out into the main room to see James sitting at the computer.

"Hey James can I ask you something?" I asked. I should just get this over with.

"Yeah man, what's up?" he said looking up.

"Would you mind if I go after Adelaide? I really like her and I was going to go after her when we moved here, but you called dibs so I backed off. But now that you aren't together and you seem over her, can I go for her?" I asked trying to convince him. He looked up in thought for a minute.

"I guess you can. I just like her as a friend and I have Rebecca now. I think I may even love her so yeah go for Adelaide." He said, completely confident with his answer. I was shocked though when I heard he may love Rebecca, they've only been dating for 2 weeks and, as far as I know, he never even said he loved Adelaide. I guess he really was over her.

"Thanks man." I said and went to my room to change into pool clothes. I texted Adelaide to come down to the pool and bring Olivia. I walked out and told all the guys to come down to the pool. They all got dressed and we headed down.

When we got there, the girls weren't there yet. We all took a seat at a round waited for them to show up.

Adelaide's POV

I got a text from the Kendall to meet them down at the pool. I told Olivia to get changed. I wasn't going to go swimming so I didn't bother putting a bathing suit on. I threw on some faded jean shorts with some rips with a black tank top that said 'Young and Reckless'. It flowed out and was longer in the back and shorter in the front, it showed a little stomach, but I didn't care. I put on some brown strappy sandals. (www . polyvore dot com / casual/set?id=54531193 ) I put my hair in a side ponytail. It was still a little wavy from yesterday and I didn't feel like brushing it out. I grabbed my purse and turned to Olivia.

"Ready?" I asked. She finished her bagel and we headed out. When we got to the pool we noticed the guys were already sitting down. Olivia ran over and sat down on Carlos' lap. Can I have her relationship? They are so cute, never fight, and are in love. Sounds perfect to me.

"Hey guys." I said once I got to the table. I put my purse down and before I could even sit down, like 30 people came running by and knocked me in the direction of the pool. I thought I was going in the water, and I regretted the decision to not wear a bathing suit. I closed my eyes, but I never got wet. I felt arms around my waist and opened my eyes to see Kendall's emerald green eyes staring back at me.

Kendall's POV

I saw all of the people coming, I knew they would knock her over. I stood up. I saw her about to fall into the pool. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. I jumped over and grabbed her around waist. She looked confused and then opened her eyes. We were staring at each other for a second before I smirked and pulled her up. I didn't move my arms though, so now her arms were on my chest.

"Thanks for catching me." she said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Don't mention it." I smirked at her. Then we both looked down at the position we were in. We both blushed and moved apart. I missed her warmth and wanted her back in my arms.

"I'm going to go get a smoothie." she said. I suddenly had an idea. I don't think it will work, but it's worth a try.

"I'll go with you." I said. She nodded and smiled. She grabbed her purse and we headed for the Palmwoods Park, where the smoothie stand was.

"You know I was pretty heroic over there. Saving you from falling in the pool." I said. She laughed.

"Thanks, I would have been fine if I fell in, a little grumpy, but ok." she said.

"Well it doesn't look like your wearing a bathing suit, so you wouldn't have been ok." I said. Bathing suit or not, she looked amazing.

"Okay you got me there." Ok here it goes.

"You know I think your savor deserves a kiss." I said sarcastically. She stopped and I stopped. She turned to me. She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was so shocked that I couldn't kiss back before it was over. I honestly didn't think that would work.

"Happy now?" she asked with a slight smirk. I nodded.

"Very." she laughed and we walked up and got smoothies. She got a mixed berry and I got a strawberry. She tried to pay but I stopped her.

"Oh my gosh is that Sofia Vergara?" I asked, remembering what she said about girl crushes the second day we were here. She turned around.

"Where?!" she asked. I quickly have the man the money and took the pink and blue smoothies. She turned back and saw that the smoothies had already been paid for. She pouted.

"Hey, I could have paid for my own." she said.

"Nah it's fine I got it, you can pay next time." I said, knowing that next time I would do the same thing. She sighed.

"Thanks." she said. I handed her the blue one. She looked at the smoothies and laughed. I looked at her confused.

"There's something wrong about this picture." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, his and her smoothies and I got the pink one, it's so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Very." she said with a smirk. I heard her phone go off.

_She takes me high, _

_She takes me high_

_She takes me high_

_She takes me high _

_She wakes me up_

_She brings me down_

_She's got me 10 feet off the ground_

_She takes me high, high_

As soon as her phone went off she went into a mini dance session. It consisted of her throwing her hands in the air and shaking her hips side to side. It was funny and hypnotizing at the same time. She answered the phone before it rang out.

"Hello?" she said. "Okay, be there in 10, alright I'll bring them, okay bye." She hung up and turned to me.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio, he wants to tell us something." I nodded and we headed to the pool to get the guys.

"So those were some pretty good moves there." I said. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I know right? That's my favorite song, don't judge." she said.

"She Takes Me High by We The Kings right?" I said. She stopped and turned to me.

"You know who they are?" she asked surprised.

"Uh yeah, they're awesome." I said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Oh my gosh, I've never met someone else who knew who they were!" she said. She hugged me. I hugged her back. I guess she was really excited about this. I laughed.

We walked back and got the guys.

Adelaide's POV

"Okay are we taking your car or mine?" I asked the boys.

"Uh we only have Mama Knight's van which we don't have the keys to so can we take your car?" Logan said. I laughed and nodded. I walked up to my silver convertible. I sat in the driver's seat and Kendall took the passenger. Logan sat behind me and James sat behind Kendall with Carlos was in the middle. I put the top down, thankful my hair was in a ponytail. I started the car and drove out. We got to Rocque Records in a little over 5 minutes. I locked the car and we headed in to Gustavo's office.

"Dogs, Adelaide, sit." They all sat on the couch and I sat in the chair.

"Hey why do you call her by her name and us dogs?" Carlos asked.

"Because I don't hate her and she writes a lot of her own stuff." I smiled proudly.

"Ha!" I said to them. They all grumbled and crossed their arms.

"You won't let us write our own songs." Kendall said.

"Yes, because you destroyed my studio." I didn't hear about that, I'll have to ask them about it.

"We still wrote a song." he grumbled. It took a lot for me not to 'aww' at that. Wait. Do I like Kendall? No, no I can't. Why did I kiss him earlier than? He's really nice but what if it turns out like James or Matt and I get basically cheated on? I'll wait and watch him to see how he goes. I'm kinda over James. It's been a month. Is that enough? Well it's twice as long as he waited. Gustavo's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Okay dogs, Kelly and I would like to show you this." Kelly pulled out a copy of their CD. They all jumped up and grabbed a copy and started cheering. I was so happy for them. I have known them since this became their dream and I'm so happy that they made it. After they calmed down I spoke up.

"Um not that I'm not happy for the guys, but why am I here?" I asked. Kelly answered me.

"We're getting to that. Okay so in celebration of your first album, we are going to throw an album release party. And we want Adelaide to come to your party too." I smiled. "Oh and you have to get them ready and presentable. It's formal." I groaned.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay and you can all bring one person if you want, but your going to be up on stage performing a lot, so keep that in mind." she said. We all nodded.

"Okay the party is next week." we all nodded again and left. We got back in my car and headed home.

"Okay so I'll tell you this again, but I'll come over an hour early with Olivia to get you guys ready." They all nodded and went they're separate ways. Logan and Kendall went up to their room and Carlos went to ask Olivia to come, because even if he's busy, she has me. James went to talk to Rebecca probably.

I went out to the pool. I started reading and I felt my sun being blocked. I took off my sunglasses and saw Rebecca, who I haven't talked to in a week.

"Hey Adelaide!" she said, being nice. As I said before, if she's nice, I'll be nice.

"Hey Rebecca. Did you talk to James about the party?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah actually that's why I came here. I was wondering if you would take me. James said that he is going to be performing so if I go, do you mind if I hang with you?" she asked politely.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll meet you down in the lobby with everybody at like quarter to 7" I said. She nodded and left. I went up to the room to see Olivia, she looked like she just walked in.

"Hey did you talk to Carlos?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah he told be about the party and how we are going over their early and stuff and how I can hang out with you when Carlos is on stage." she said. I nodded.

"Oh and Rebecca is coming to and she asked if I would take her because James won't because he won't be with her so I said yes because I didn't want to be mean." I said.

"Why? She's probably just using you, that's why she's been so nice." Olivia said, I shrugged.

"I don't know I didn't want to be mean." Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"You need a back bone." she said. I laughed.

"Come on, lets go shopping for dresses, it's formal and I don't have anything I like." she nodded and we headed for the mall.

**Hope you enjoyed. Kendall and Adelaide are cute, well I think so. "She Takes Me High" by We The Kings is like the best song ever. I'm obsessed. I know it's kind of old, but I still love it. If you know who they are or any of their songs, then I love you, because I have yet to meet anyone who knows who they are. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Time Skip- Day of party**

Adelaide's POV

Olivia and I had a late lunch at around 3 o'clock and then got ready for the party. We had already showered and our hair was dry and straight. I pulled on my dress. It was a white, floor length, one-shoulder dress. It got tighter at the waist and the top of it started under my right arm and wrapped around my left arm to cover the entire area from my neck to the end of my shoulder. From the waist down, it flowed straight and hugged my hips. I had silver high heals on that had a lot of thick straps that matched the top. I wore my silver hoops and brushed my hair back into a bun in the back of my head. (www . polyvore dot com / adelaides_party_dress/set?id=54540096)

I wore some thick mascara and silver and white eye shadow with some eye liner. I walked out and saw that Olivia was done too. She was wearing a more, casual dress, but it was dressed up with the jewelry and worked. She had a mint green, strapless dress that went to about the mid thigh in the front and flowed almost to the ankles in the back. It was super flowy and you could see all the little waves in made. She had a thin brown belt at the waist. She was wearing tan suede heels. She was wearing a thick gold necklace around her neck. (www . polyvore dot com / olivias_party_dress/set?id=54540364) She was wearing make-up similar to mine, except she had mint green eye shadow instead of silver. She had her hair straight down.

"Okay lets go to the boy's apartment. We'll just put them in tuxes. I'll take Logan and Kendall and you can take Carlos and James." Olivia nodded and we walked over to the boy's room. Mama Knight opened the door.

"Oh hi girls! You look so nice!" she said and gave us hugs.

"Thanks Mama Knight. Can you call the guys out, Kelly gave me the job of dressing them." She nodded and went over to the boy's room. They came out in boxers and t-shirts. I rolled my eyes. At least they looked showered. When they saw us, their jaws dropped. I turned to Olivia and smiled. Carlos came running up to Olivia.

"Oh my gosh, you look stunning." He said and kissed her. Before long they were making out. We were all standing there awkwardly. I coughed. They broke apart.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have boys to dress." I said. They all coughed.

"Um, we're men." they said proudly.

"I know what I said." Their smiles faded and me and Olivia laughed.

"Okay. I'm taking Logan and Kendall and Olivia's taking James and Carlos. Lead us to your rooms." I said taking charge. They nodded and I followed Kendall and Logan, when we got to their room I laughed. There was like a line down the middle. Half was messy and half was clean. I pointed to the clean side.

"I'm guessing that's Logan's side." He nodded. I laughed again and turned to Kendall.

"Life's to short to be organized." he said. I laughed and shook my head. I walked over to Logan's closet. I found his tux. I took it out and tossed it on the bed, I went back and found a white button up and a black tie.

"Ok change into that." He nodded.

"Do you want me to change here or leave?" he asked. I laughed.

"I don't care, whatever's more comfortable for you." He nodded and took he stuff to the bathroom. I shook my head and walked over to Kendall's closet. It took a little more searching, but I found the same things I found for Logan. I tossed them on his bed.

"Okay, are you going to leave too?" I said with a smile. He laughed.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"Good, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen. We all went swimming together like last week." he laughed and took off his shirt. And started putting up his buttons. I looked around at the pictures.

"Really?" he asked I turned back to him confused.

"What?" I asked. He was still buttoning it up.

"You didn't even stop to stare or anything?" he asked. I laughed.

"I have an older brother with a lot of friends. I've been to a ton of pool parties. Plus, again, I saw your abs last week when we went swimming. I'm use to it. " I said. He nodded, understanding. He probably wanted me to get all dry mouthed and start stuttering. Well that was not going to happen to me. I smiled to myself I looked back over to see he had his pants on and all the buttons were off by one. I rolled my eyes. I walked over.

"You do realized your buttons are off, right?" he looked down and smirked. I walked up and un-did all the buttons.

"Eager are we?" he asked with a smirk. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't give me a reason to slap you." I said, my voice even. His eyes widened a little and he nodded. I cracked a smile.

"I'm kidding. You were pretty worried there, weren't you?" I said as I started to redo the buttons.

"Psh. No way. I'm not scared of a little girl like you." I grabbed his arm and twisted it forcing him to turn around I took his other arm and held it forcefully. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Don't test me. I'm a brown belt in Tae-Kwan-Do and was top of my class, I know enough to take down anyone." I said. I let him go and smiled at him sweetly. He rubbed his wrists.

"You have a strong grip." He complained.

"Hey you brought that upon yourself." I said as I finished buttoning his shirt.

"I didn't know you could do that!" He exclaimed.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." I said, "Oh and tell Carlos to watch with Olivia, she's a second degree black belt and has a lot more training with staffs than I do." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.

I tossed him his jacket which he threw on. I fixed his hair and we walked out to the main room. Everyone was already out there. Carlos spoke up.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" he asked with a suggestive raising of his eye brows.

"Well you see, Kendall here-" he cut me off and put his hand over my mouth.

"I couldn't find a shirt and then I buttoned it wrong." he said. I rolled my eyes and licked his hand. He didn't move it.

"I grew up with these 3, you have to try harder than that." he said. I raised my eye brows as if to say 'do you want me to pin you again, in front of all your friends.' he understood and quickly retracted his hand. They all raised their eyebrows. I gave Olivia a sign that said 'I'll tell you later.' she nodded.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" I asked. Everyone gave out a shout and we headed down. When we got down their, Rebecca was already there. She ran up and kissed James. I look down and Kendall grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back when they broke apart, Rebecca was wearing a short pink strapless dress that was skin tight. She had pink sparkly high heals and some gold bracelets. (www . polyvore dot com / rebeccas_party_dress/set?id=54540650) She had a lot of eye make-up on and her hair was down straight. She obviously didn't understand that this was high class. Oh well I'm not going to say anything.

"Alright everybody, let's get in the limo." We walked over to the awaiting limo and got in. I sat in between Kendall and Olivia with Carlos next to her. Across from me was Logan and then Rebecca and the James. It was awkwardly silent until Rebecca spoke.

"So how are you doing Olivia?" Olivia snorted.

"Oh you don't care so don't even asked you back stabbing bitch." she said. I buried my head in Kendall's shoulder trying my hardest not to laugh. I could feel Kendall shaking from silent laughter. Once I composed myself I turned back to Rebecca, who was staring in shock.

"Oh hun, don't act shocked, you know what you did you whore." Olivia said. I turned to her, smiling, and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that, it's awkward enough in this car." I said, she looked at me.

"No way! She deserves it!" she said. Carlos slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, then her neck, whispered in her ear, which she nodded to, and then kissed her lips. I need him around all the time to calm her temper.

It was silent for the rest of the ride. When we got there, Big Time Rush was set to perform so they immediately walked over to the stage. Olivia went to go get a drink and Rebecca turned to me.

"Is it wrong if I dance with any other guys?" She asked. I looked at her incredulously.

"Uh kinda, yeah, your boyfriend is right up there." She nodded and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe her. She screwed with my heart, made me get with James, then made me break up with him so that she could have him and now she doesn't even appreciate him, unbelievable.

Kendall's POV

We had performed a couple of songs and Kelly said we could have a break. I got a drink while a fast song was playing. I looked around for Adelaide. I spotted her hair. She was dancing with Olivia and Rebecca. Her hips were shaking and she was moving around completely natural and it was hypnotizing. The song changed to a slower one and Olivia went to go find Carlos. James came up and took Rebecca away. Adelaide looked around and started to head for the sidelines, I ran up to her.

"Didn't think you could get away without a giving me a dance did you?" I asked giving her a slight smile. She smiled. I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I recognized the song as "1,2,3,4" by the Plain White T's

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

I put my hands on her hips and she hooked her arms together around my neck.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_Barely get mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

I brushed a piece of hair that feel down out of her face. I looked straight in here eyes when I noticed that they were brown in the center, but they were gold on the outside. "I've never noticed that you had gold around your eye." I said. She blushed.

"It happens when I'm really happy." she stated.

"So your happy?" I asked. She nodded.

"I love being around you." she said along to the music. She got closer and rested her head on my chest.

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 _

_There's only _

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_The best that I've had_  
_And I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

"You know, whenever your around, I get a lot more nervous than normal." I said. I don't know why, probably because I was nervous. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm so glad I found you." I said, I beat with the music.

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 _

_There's only _

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 _

_There's only _

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_1-2-3-4_

_I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

The song ended and she looked up at me, I started to lean in.

"Hey Kendall, Adelaide get back here we need to perform!" Logan yelled. I leaned back and groaned. She laughed. Then she stopped.

"Wait, did he say Adelaide?" I nodded and grabbed her hand and took her up to the stage.

Adelaide's POV

"We need you to sing Cymphonique's part in 'I Know, You Know.' do you know it?" he asked. I nodded. He handed me a mic. I thought about what just happened. I almost kissed Kendall again, are we going to fast? What if it ends the same what James did. I was nervous.

"Hey don't worry, you'll do great, just look at me." He took my hand. I nodded and they walked on stage.

(BTR is _italics _and Adelaide is underlined)

_Oh Woah_

_Oh Woah_

_Oh Woah_

_Oh Woah_

_Maybe this could be the line_  
_That starts the whole story_  
_Maybe you could be the one_  
_The one who's meant for me_  
_I know that I should wait_  
_But what if you're my soulmate?_  
_Slow down_  
_Then you say_  
_Slow down_  
_'Cause we can_

_We can_  
_Party like the weekend_  
_You got me thinking_  
_We could be a thing yeah_  
_I know you know I got_  
_Your heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_  
_We could_  
_Be on to something so good_  
_Tell me that you're mine_  
_I know you know_  
_You got my heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_

_You know this ain't me at all_  
_I'm usually lost for words_  
_You know I can't help but fall_  
_I've never felt so sure_  
_You got me in a hurry_  
_But don't you gotta worry_  
_'Cause I'll slow down_  
_When you say slow down_  
_But we can_

_We can_  
_Party like the weekend_  
_You got me thinking_  
_We could be a thing yeah_  
_I know you know I got_  
_Your heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_  
_We could_  
_Be on to something so good_  
_Tell me that you're mine_  
_I know you know_  
_You got my heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_

_Right (yeah)_  
_We're two of a kind_  
_So let's party like it's '99_  
_Yeah_  
_I know you know I got_  
_Your heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_

It was my part, I walked out, looking straight at Kendall.

Hey baby you drive me crazy  
It ain't about what you done for me lately  
It's all about you  
Know lie it's the truth just wanna say  
I gotta big time crush on you

I finished and pointed back at the guys

_I know you know (we could be something)_  
_I know you know_  
_We got something_

_We can_  
_Party like the weekend_  
_You got me thinking_  
_We could be a thing yeah_  
_I know you know I got_  
_Your heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_  
(We got something)  
_We could_  
_Be on to something so good_

I was getting more confident and was dancing a little and throwing in little back ups

Tell me that you're mine  
(Tell me that your mine)  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

_Right_  
_We're two of a kind_  
(Two of a kind)  
_So let's party like it's '99_  
_Yeah,Yeah _  
_I know you know we know_  
Yeah  
_We got something_

_Oh woah_  
_Oh woah_

_(We got something so right)_

_Oh woah_  
_Oh woah_

We finished the song and we all stood together, we me in the middle. Everyone was cheering. We took a bow and I headed off stage. This was really a great night.

**A/N So yeah, the part with Rebecca and asking if she could dance with any guys actually happened. I knew her in middle school and then in high school, we went to different schools, and she wanted to come to my homecoming so I brought her and she was still dating "James" but he wasn't at the dance, so she asked me if she could dance with other guys and I was like uh no.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush **

Kendall's POV

The guys and I were in the lobby. We had a day off so we were just chilling and talking in the lobby. Olivia came in from her filming.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said. She walked up and gave Carlos a kiss and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey where's Adelaide?" she asked. We all looked at her confused.

"We don't know, you live with her." I said.

"Oh, well before I left for filming, she said that she was going out today, and I assumed it was with you guys." We all exchanged glances.

"Maybe she just hasn't left yet." Logan suggested. We all nodded.

"So guys, I think I'm finally going to make my move on Adelaide." I said.

"Well good, it's about time." Olivia said. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around and saw the elevator door open and Adelaide stepped out. She looked around, like she was looking for someone. She must have found them, because her whole face lit up. She ran to the front of the lobby where a guy around our age with brown hair was waiting with a smiled. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. They talked for a second and then left together. I turned to the guys who all had their eye brows raised. Olivia started to talk.

"Look Kendall, it's not what you think," she started, but I stormed away. I couldn't believe Adelaide. She leads me on like that, I think she likes me and then she goes off with some other guy that I've never even seen. I was beyond angry. I went up to the room to get my hockey gear and go to the rink to clear my head.

Adelaide's POV

I didn't get to see the guys yesterday because I was out with Carter all day. He's just as I remember him, hilarious, bold, and fun to be around. Today I wanted to just go play video games, so I texted Logan and told him that I'd be over in 10. I threw on some black shorts and a teal v-neck. I walked over and knocked on the door. Logan answered.

"Hey Logie." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Addie. You seem happy." he said.

"Well that's cause I am. I got to hang out with one of my best friends from Michigan all day yesterday. He's so funny and it brought back awesome memories." I said happily, thinking about yesterday and back in middle school when he use to call our social studies teacher "Mrs. Coop- Poop" even thought she was our favorite teacher.

"Oh well that's good. What's his name?" he asked.

"Carter. But enough about that, let's play some games." I said. He nodded.

"Okay what do you want to play?" he asked.

"How about Portal 2? The first one was awesome and I haven't got to play the second one yet." he nodded happily and put it in.

"I almost forgot that your as smart as I am, no one else will ever play with me." he said. I laughed.

"Well you have me." I said. He popped the game in and after a hour of puzzles and laughs, Kendall came in, I paused the game and turned to him.

"Hey Kendall!" I said. I have a little crush on him, but I don't know if he actually likes me back, or has just been being nice. He ignored me and walked to the kitchen. I looked at Logan, who just shrugged. Then my phone beeped, I looked down to see a text from Carter, he was down in the lobby.

"Oh that's Carter, he's here. I have to go. I'll play with you later Logan. Bye Kendall." I said, Kendall ignored me again and I left. Why was he ignoring me? I guess he doesn't like me. I sighed. All guys are the same.

Kendall's POV

"Can you believe her? It's like she's rubbing it in my face. I thought she liked me!" I said angrily. Logan turned around.

"You might be overreacting. She said that he was one of her best friends from Michigan, so maybe they are just catching up. Go ask Olivia, I'm sure she will know if there's anything going on between them." He said calmly. Yeah that made sense. I walked over to the girl's room and knocked on the door. Olivia answered.

"Here to hear what's going on?" she said. I nodded.

"Okay, that's Carter. They were best friends in middle school and were really close. He probably moved in to be an actor or something. Oh and he's really funny. Oh and he's" I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear about how great he is." I said and took off. She's going to go out with 'Carter' and she will forget about us. Why must she do this to me?

**Time Skip- Next Day**

Adelaide's POV

I got a text from Olivia that said her and the guys were down at the pool, so I wanted to go down and see them. I feel like I haven't seen them in so long, but it was only 2 days. I put on some black shorts and a yellow v-neck. I walked down to the pool and saw them all in our usual spot.

"Hey guys." I said. They all waved, except Kendall.

"Why don't you go hang out with Carter?" he asked with an attitude.

"Uh because I want to hang out with my friends? Is that so wrong?" I asked. He stood up.

"We all know that you want to go date Carter, so why don't you go do it." I was confused, but then realized what he meant.

"That would be pretty awkward considering he's gay." I said. Kendall's eyes widened. He turned to Olivia.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked loudly.

"Every time I tried you, stormed off." she said simply. Kendall turned back to me.

"Was Kendall here jealous?" I teased him.

"Well a little. I mean, I think it's pretty clear that you like me." He said, looking down at me. I took a step forward.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. And even if I did like you, you don't like me." I said back.

"Why do you say that?" we were almost yelling at each other.

"Because you ignored me the past two days. You have a really funny way of showing it if you did." I said. He looked into my eyes and then grabbed my waist and kissed me. It wasn't like the time in the park when I gave him a quick kiss. This was much more eager and passionate. After I got over my shock I started to kiss back and I put my hands on his arms. It was like we were in our own world. After what felt like forever he pulled away.

Kendall's POV

I don't know what made me do it, but I was caught up in the moment and I kissed her. At first she was shocked, but the she relaxed and kissed back. She kissed back! I finally pulled away when I needed air. All the guys were staring at us with wide eyes and jaws dropped. I re-locked eyes with Adelaide. She stepped away.

"Uh I'm sorry Adelaide, I was caught up in the moment." I said lamely. She nodded.

"Uh it's fine. I have to go to the studio now to record so I'll talk to you later." she said quickly and then ran away. I turned to the guys and Olivia.

"Well that was awkward." Olivia said. I sent her a glare and left the pool.

**This was inspired by one of my best friends, Carter. He is so funny and like he made my social studies class amazing. I don't know if he is actually gay, but he is in this story. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Alex Goot or Lighting.**

Adelaide's POV

It's been a couple of days since the incident with Kendall. I don't know why he kissed me or, more importantly, why I kissed back. He said he was caught up in the moment. Does that mean that he didn't mean it? Does he even like me? Why did he get so jealous? Does that mean he likes me? I haven't really talked to him that much since then. I'm going to go on a run to clear my head.

I quickly changed into running clothes and shoes. I ran out to the Palmwoods park and ran around the perimeter once. I saw Rebecca passing through so I ran up to her.

"Hey Rebecca." I said. She looked at me.

"Hey." she said simply.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really." she said. Um okay then I thought we were friends but she obliviously doesn't want to talk to me.

"Alright catch you later." I ran away without waiting for an answer. I got up to the room and I saw Olivia.

"You were right." she looked up at me confused.

"About Rebecca, she was just using me to have someone to talk to at the party. I ran passed her in the park on my run and I stopped to say hi and she like wouldn't even talk to me." I said. She nodded in realization.

"I told you so. I hate her and I always will. She so fake. Why were we ever friends with her?" she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"She wasn't bad the like first week she got here. We should have stayed away. I officially hate her. I'm not even going to pretend to be her friend anymore." I said proudly. Olivia stood up and gave me a high five.

"Finally!" she yelled. I laughed and walked over to my bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I dried my hair and put on something comfortable. I put on some black jean shorts and a blue polo button up. I left the top couple undone and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I curled my hair in natural looking waves. (www . polyvore dot com / casual/ /set?id=54598381)

I walked into the main room when I heard a knock on the door. I answered the door to see Kendall standing there.

Kendall's POV

After I kissed Adelaide, we were a little awkward but I was going to fix that today. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door. Thankfully she answered. Her hair was in waves and she was rocking that casual, but still trying look. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Uh hey Kendall." she said. I smiled.

"Hey Adelaide. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" I asked. She looked at me for a second.

"Sure, let me just get some shoes." She ran to her room and came back out a couple minutes later wearing some brown sandals. She put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her purse and we walked out.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Smoothies in the park?" I asked. She nodded. I was so tempted to take her hand, but I didn't. I only have a couple of more minutes to wait. We walked over to the smoothie stand and ordered our drinks, I was going to pay, obviously.

"Oh my god is that Steve Yzerman?" Adelaide said excitedly. I whipped around.

"Where?" I said looking around. I turned back to see Adelaide putting her wallet back into her purse. I pouted.

"I was supposed to pay." I said. She shook her head.

"No, last time we came here, you said that I could pay next time." she said, I rolled my eyes.

"I just said that. I'm the guy, I'm always supposed to pay." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and handed me the pink smoothie. She pointed to the smoothie.

"Your sure you're the guy?" she said. She giggled at her own joke.

"Oh haha, real funny." I said sarcastically.

"I'm laughing." she said. I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully. Then I thought about when I just did.

"Wait, you're not going to go all kung-fu on me right?" I asked.

"It's Tae-Kwan-Do, and not today." I breathed a sigh of relief. She laughed.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. We started talking about anything and everything. She told be about how her and her family would always go up north every summer and stay in a tiny cabin with her aunt and uncle, the one who came down a couple weeks ago, next door and her uncle put ice down her shirt so she did it back. He sounded like a fun guy, different than the guy we met. I told her about the time James, Carlos and I threw Logan in the garbage at lunch. She got a good laugh out of that. We were talking for a good 3 or 4 hours and the sun was setting.

I was staring into her eyes and noticed the electric gold. It reminded me of the reason we came down her in the first place.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have something to show you." I said. I jumped up and made the motion for her to wait there, she nodded and I walked over and grabbed my guitar from behind the tree. I put it there earlier. I walked back and she smiled.

"Ok I've been writing this for a while now, It started the day that you and James broke up. It's called 'Lightning'" I said. She smiled and nodded.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes_  
_No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That girls up in the atmosphere_  
_That girls up in the atmosphere_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves_  
_Baby girl please help me soon_  
_I'mma take you to the sun and the moon_

_That girls up in the atmosphere_  
_That girls up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_  
_it was 3 in the morning_  
_Every day I chase after her_  
_But I can't catch lightning_  
_Catching myself thinking of it_  
_it was 3 in the morning_  
_Every day I chase after her_  
_But I can't catch lightning_  
_No, I can't catch lightning_

_She'll make you believe everything she wants_  
_Make you think that you're the one_  
_She will keep you there_

_That girls up in the atmosphere_  
_She's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_  
_it was 3 in the morning_  
_Every day I chase after her_  
_But I can't catch lightning_  
_Catching myself thinking of it_  
_it was 3 in the morning_  
_Every day I chase after her_  
_But I can't catch lightning_

_No, I can't catch lightning_  
_Oh, I can't catch lightning (yeah)_  
_I can't catch lightning_

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes_  
_no matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That girls up in the atmosphere_  
_That girls up in the atmosphere_  
_That girls up in the atmosphere (oh)_  
_She's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you_  
_Anticipating_  
_Chasing after things that you do_  
_But I can't catch lighting_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_  
_Anticipating_  
_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lighting_

_No, I can't catch lightning (Oh yeah)_  
_No, I can't catch lightning_  
_I can't catch lightning (oh no)_  
_I can't catch lightning_

I finished and I looked up at her, she was smiling so wide. I put my guitar down.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do, your eyes are electric and they remind me of lightning, they gave me the inspiration, along with you of course." I said, her smile go bigger.

"So Adelaide, do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked. She looked at me for a second. She stood up.

"Of course I will." she said and hugged me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and spun her around. It felt so good to have her in my arms. One step closer to calling her mine.

**I hope you like it! This song was called Lightning by Alex Goot, you should defiantly check him out on YouTube. Check out his song "Bright Lights (Fly)" it is soooo amazing. I have it on repeat. Oh and the part about Rebecca, yeah she ignores me now. Which is fine with me. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I feel like it took me a long time to update. 4 days, so not really. I started school yesterday. I got up at 6 and then slept when I got home. I woke up again at 9:30 and I was up all night so that kinda sucked. I have a bunch of pretty hard classes and just a busy schedule so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I have 4 subjects of homework, like real work, and it's only the second day. So sorry if it takes me like a week.**

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song.**

Adelaide's POV

Kendall and I have been "going out" for a week now. I use quotations because we have only been on 2 dates. But tonight were going to a Karaoke Bar, this was my pick and I'm taking him out. I don't think that everything has to be so sexist. I think that it's ok if the girl takes the guy on a date.

I'm getting ready for my date. I put on some black skinny jeans and a green and white striped tank top that was cropped and showed a little of my stomach. I wore my green Sperry's docksides. I put on a white blazer, incase it got cold, I pulled my wavy hair into a side pony tail. (www . polyvore dot com / casual/set?id=54608974) I put on a little mascara and went out to the front room.

Because I was in control of this date, I was going to pick him up. I walked down the hall to their room and knocked on the door. Logan answered.

"Hey Adelaide, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kendall and I are going on a date, I thought he would have told you." I said confused.

"Oh he did, but normally the guy picks the girls up and all that." he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Uh no, actually I'm not that sexist. Wouldn't you like your girlfriend to do things for you for a change?" I asked. He thought about it.

"Uh I guess so." he stuttered.

"Yeah and I happen to do a lot of 'male dominated' things because I don't care about the whole sexist thing, one of which being Tae-Kwan-Do and I grew up with an older brother, I can get in there just like one of the guys, so I suggest that you watch it." I said, finishing with a sweet smile. He looked at me fora second, not saying anything.

"Now would you please go get Kendall." he nodded and ran to their room. I heard him yell that I was scary. A couple seconds later Kendall walked out in a blue plaid button up and jeans. He gave me a look.

"What did you say to Logan?" he asked. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh nothing, he was just being sexist, and you know that bothers me, remember the album release party?" I said. He nodded and sighed.

"You're going to hold that against me forever aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Probably." he rolled his eyes.

"Well are you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded.

"I missed you, I haven't seen you in a couple days." he said. I smiled.

"And I missed your face." I said, he laughed.

"Where are we going?" he asked once we left his apartment.

"A casual restaurant a little ways away." I said, I'll tell him about the Karaoke when we get there.

"Okay but I'm paying." he said once we got to my car. I snorted. I got in the drivers and he got in the passenger seat.

"Um no, I'm paying." I said. I started the car and pulled out.

"But you paid for smoothies." he said.

"Yeah one time. Look I really don't mind. I'm taking you on a date. You act like I'm poor." I said. He looked at me.

"I have a lot more money than you think, my parents have a lot of money and I have a card hooked up to their account, I don't want you to spend your money on me, you need it more." he looked at me, I know I was kind of spoiled by my parents, I didn't want it from him too.

"Fine, but if I take you out, I pay, if you take me, then you can pay." I nodded, agreeing with this.

"Okay I agree." he smiled and placed his hand on mine. A couple minutes later we made it one the 'Moonlight Café" The cool thing is that the most of the place is outside. He looked at me.

"A karaoke place?" he asked. He must have heard about it. I nodded.

"Does this mean your going to sing?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I already know what song." I said. He smiled.

"Good, I love to hear you sing." I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah you have an awesome voice." he said. I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." I said. We got out and he took my hand. We walked in and sat at a table. A waiter immediately took our orders. I got a strawberry lemonade and chicken. Kendall got Coke and a burger, which he ordered well done.

"Why did you get your burger well done?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, that's how I like it." he said. I looked at him shocked.

"I've never met anyone other than my dad who likes meat well done." I said.

"Well your dad has good taste." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So tell me about you, I don't know much about your family." I said. He got quiet.

"Unless you don't want to talk about it, which is fine, you don't have to tell me." I said quickly, something must have happened, so I didn't want to pressure him.

"No it's fine, you don't know. I don't mind telling you. When I was 10 and Katie was 4, my dad thought he was some big hot shot at work as a lawyer and he started drinking a lot. He would get really aggressive, and then one day, he thought he was too good for us and left. My mom got full custody, because he didn't even want anything to do with us." he got quieter and quieter, and at the end he was barely above a whisper. I took his hand and rubbed my thumb across the back of it.

"I took over roll as man of the house and built a bridge, and got over it. I still wonder why we weren't good enough though." he said looking down. I squeezed his hand.

"Hey, he obviously wasn't in the right mind to think you weren't enough, he obviously wasn't thinking right to leave you, Katie, and Mama Knight. It's on him, not you. He missed out on knowing a great guy like you." I said. He looked up and smiled. I was careful not to say that I was sorry for him or pity him, I hate that when people do it to me, and he has probably had enough of that.

Our dinners came out and we went back to cheerful talk about happy memories. We finished dinner and I paid the bill. We sat there a little while longer until I spoke up.

"Well this is a karaoke place so I should sing." I said. He nodded eagerly.

"Ok well I actually wrote this song, so I hope you like it." he smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure I'll love it." he said. I walked up to the DJ.

"Hey do you mind if I sing a song I wrote?" I asked politely. He nodded.

"Sure, you need a guitar or anything?" I nodded.

"A guitar please." he nodded and went and grabbed one. He gave it to me and I walked up to the mic.

"Hey everybody. I wrote this song myself, I really hope you like it. I wrote it for that blond over there," I pointed him out and he blushed, "his name is Kendall and he's very important to me, this is for you. It's called 'Catch Me'"

_Before I fall_  
_Too fast_  
_Kiss me quick_  
_But make it last_  
_So I can see_  
_How badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say goodbye_  
_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go_  
_But tonight_  
_I could fall too soon_  
_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart_  
_Won't settle down_  
_Like a child running_  
_Scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified_  
_Of what you do_  
_My stomach screams_  
_Just when I look at you_  
_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're_  
_Far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a_  
_goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart_  
_without a care_  
_But here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my_  
_life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_  
_If this is love please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so_  
_Just catch me_

Everyone was clapping, I took a bow and gave the DJ his guitar back and walked back to Kendall. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"That was awesome! I loved it!" he said when he pulled away. I smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said.

"Do you want to go to the park where we can talk?" he asked. He must have something he wants to say. I nodded.

"Good idea." he took my hand and lead me out to the car. I got in and drove us to the park. We go out and walked to one of the benches.

"Adelaide, that song was amazing." he said once we got there. I smiled.

"Thanks. I really poured my feeling into it." I said. I looked into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and slow, it lasted a only a couple of second before he broke it.

"Adelaide, I really like you, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I looked down.

"I can't." I said barely loud enough for him to hear.

"But in your song-" he started, I cut him off.

"I said that I'm falling for you, not that I want to be in a relationship with you." I said softly. He looked at me confused.

"Look Kendall, it's clear that I really like you and you like me too, but who says I'm the only one on your mind? I don't mean to keep comparing you to James, but he really liked me too, but he also had his mind on Rebecca, the Jennifers, and the rest of the female population. I don't want this to go though the same way." I said. I felt bad for comparing him to James, because they are completely different people, but you never know. People change, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"Alright then, I'll prove it. Give me a week." I looked at him shocked. He was willing to fight for me? I thought he would just give up and walk away.

"Uh okay." I said. He smiled and hugged me back. I felt safe in his arms, but I had to be strong and resist.

"So all the guys, and I'm guessing Olivia, are in the room, probably watching a movie. Do you want to join them?" he asked. I nodded, that sounded like fun. He stood up and took my hand.

Kendall's POV

I took her hand and we headed up to the room. I couldn't believe she rejected me, but I would turn her around. I know she's just scared. I had to convince her that I wasn't like James and that she's the only one on my mind, which shouldn't be hard because it's the truth.

We walked up to the room to see Logan in the crack of the L of the L shaped couch. Carlos was sitting next to him with Olivia's head on his lap and her feet going to the end of the couch. He was playing with her hair, which she was surprisingly okay with. In the chair was James, with Rebecca sitting on his lap. I walked over and sat down at the end of the couch by the arm rest and Adelaide sat next to me.

"So have you guys started a movie yet?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Not yet, anyone, any ideas?" Logan asked.

"Oh let's watch 'The Lucky One'!" Rebecca said, clapping her hands. We all rolled our eyes, except James.

"Okay." James got the remote and ordered it. I noticed Adelaide and Olivia exchange glances as if to say 'of course we got stuck with the princess' I smiled. Adelaide stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get tissues, this is a sad one, Olivia and I read the book last year." she said. I got up to show her where they were. She brought them back and handed a few to Olivia.

"I need to get a girlfriend." Logan complained.

"Technically, Adelaide isn't my girlfriend… yet." I said. She smiled and we sat back down.

"Well I'm James' girlfriend." Rebecca said proudly. Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Pas de merde, nous pouvons clairement voir que." (No shit, we can clearly see that.) Adelaide said. We all looked at her confused. I need to learn French. Olivia laughed and nodded. Olivia leaned up and whispered what it meant in Carlos' ear and he laughed. Adelaide turned to me and whispered what it meant. I laughed, she's got a mouth on her, but she's classy enough to make it sound prettier.

The movie started and it was kinda weird but I thought it was still good. Adelaide was getting really into it once Clayton got involved in Logan and Beth's relationship. She suddenly moved into my side and wrapped her arms around my torso, her eyes still locked on the screen, so I don't know if she did it on purpose or subconsciously. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. When Beth got angry at Logan and told him to leave, Adelaide lost it. She started crying and leaned into my chest, I hated seeing her cry, but at least this time, it was just for a movie. I leaned forward and handed her a tissue. She blew her nose.

"Listen to Nana Beth, Listen to Nana!" she said enthusiastically. I laughed. She turned to me.

"You're such a dork." I said, she rolled her eyes and went back to her previous position. The movie ended a little while later, and I was satisfied with the outcome. I looked down to see Adelaide sleeping, she was so wrapped up in the movie, yet she still feel asleep. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Olivia and she was still awake.

"Hey Olivia are you going back now?" I asked she nodded.

"Okay, I'll come with you and drop Adelaide off." she nodded again and I picked her up. While we were walking Olivia spoke up.

"I swear if you break her heart, I will break you. Adelaide does not deserve all this." I nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Adelaide is perfect, I'm working on something to win her over right now, she said she won't be my girlfriend, but I have to change that." I said. Olivia nodded. She opened the door and Mason was in the living room.

"Hey Mason, Kendall's dropping Adelaide off." Olivia said, then showed me to Adelaide's room. I laid her down in her bed.

"I don't know if you want to change her or what so I'm going to leave now." I walked back to the main room where Mason was still standing.

"Hey wait, you're Kendall right?" Mason said.

"Yeah, and your Mason?" I said.

"Yeah I just wanted to say that be careful with her, she's had a lot of problems, and James or any of the other guys haven't really helped. If you break her, I won't hesitate to make sure you can't reproduce." he said. I gulped.

"Olivia said the same thing. I promise you I won't hurt her. She's perfect in everyway to me, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I don't see an end for us in sight." I said confidently. He turned to me and cocked his head.

"You really like her don't you?" he said.

"More than you could imagine." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder, he was one of the few people that was taller than me.

"Because our dad isn't here, I'll say it. I can tell she really likes you and you're the best guy that I've meet for her, I'm telling you to go for it." he said, I looked at him.

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot to me, and probably her too." I said. He nodded. I said goodbye and went back to my room in a great mood.

Adelaide's POV

I woke up in my own bed with my clothes from last night on. I remember being an emotional wreck last night and then falling asleep at the boy's place, Kendall must have took me back.

I looked at my alarm clock, 10. I have a meeting with Gustavo at 12 so I better get ready. I got out of bed and went and took a shower. I put on a yellow, blue, green, and white floral skirt with a yellow v-neck that I tucked in. I put on my blue docksides on and dried my hair, which I then put in a pony tail. (www . polyvore dot com / casual/set?id=54681278) I grabbed a bagel and walked down to my car.

I got to Rocque Records in a couple of minutes and walked up to Gustavo's office.

"Hey Gustavo." I said. He looked up.

"Adelaide. Sit." he said. I walked over and took a seat.

"So as you know the dogs are doing very good with their new album." he started. I nodded.

"Well, in order to get you more well know, I'm going to have you do a duet with one of the dogs." I smiled brightly, I have yet to sing with them. Then I noticed that he said 'one'

"Wait, only one?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm working on a duet, and it's a love song. I want it to be silly and lighthearted, so I need your help writing it." he said. I smiled, this would be fun.

"Okay, which guy?" I asked, assuming he had picked one out.

"I'm letting you choose, I know you have a lot of trouble with those boys so I won't make you do it with someone you don't want to, because we will probably do a music video." I thought about it.

"Kendall." I said. Everyone else would be too weird. Not a chance for James, Carlos is with Olivia, and a love song with Logan? No thanks.

"Ok, good choice. Well start working on it next week." he said. I nodded and left. This would be interesting.

**The song in this chapter was "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato. I love that song so much and I have loved it for so long. I think it's so cute. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** **Wow, sorry for taking so long to update! It's been like 10 days! I've been super busy with school just starting and I have a super busy schedule, Honor Algebra 2, Honors Government, Honors American Lit, Honors Chemistry, French 2, Anthropology, and Physiology. I don't know what possessed me to take all these classes, but I did and now I have 4-5 subjects of homework a night. So from now on, I'll only be able to post on weekends, but I write everyday. I'm still working on the sequel to this, but I've been working on this other idea that I love sooo much. It's at like 40 chapters, so I should probably start uploading it. Anyways, on with this story.  
**

Kendall's POV

It's been a week since I asked Adelaide to by my girlfriend and she refused. So, today I'm going to win her over. I talked to Olivia to get some extra info about Adelaide, so now everything's ready and I just need to go get Adelaide. It was about 6 o'clock. I knocked on her door and she answered. She was wearing high waist black shorts and a red and white stripped tank top. (www . polyvore dot com / casual/set?id=54668487)

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" she asked.

"You and I are going down to the park." I said and held out my hand. She looked at it, debating. Finally she took it and we walked down.

Once we got to the park I put my hands over her eyes. She held my arms to keep her balance and I lead her over to a secluded area.

"Ready?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. I removed my hands and she gasped.

I had a blanket set up with a little picnic basket in the middle. It was simple, because I know that she likes to be laid back. I lead her over and sat down.

"Okay so for dinner I have Nutella sandwiches with Sweet Barbeque Better Made chips **(1) **and Mountain Dew Voltage." I said. She looked at me in shock.

"How did you know those were my favorites?" she asked incredulously.

"I asked Olivia, I really wanted to prove it to you that I only like you." I said.

"How did you get the chips? I thought you could only get them in Michigan?" she asked. I smiled.

"Olivia said they were your favorite and you haven't had them in forever so I ordered them online." I said. She came up and hugged me.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you so much Kendall." she said.

"It's not over yet. I know this is cliché and I already wrote you a song, but since we moved here, I found out that music is a really good way for me to express myself, so I wrote you another. I hope it helps you realize that I only have eyes for you." I walked over to where my guitar was laying and pulled it out. "It's called 'You've Been On My Mind'" I took a deep breath then started

_I don't know how we happened_

_We just kinda did_

_I was being sarcastic_

_And asked for a kiss_

(I saw a smile come onto her face)

_you've been on my mind (woah)_

_you've been on my mind (woah)_

_I don't know what to call us_

_But your cool with that_

_I told you I was nervous_

_You smiled and laughed_

(She laughed, remembering when she said that at the album release party)

_You've been on my mind (woah)_

_You've been on my mind (woah)_

_I won't say goodbye (I won't say it, I won't say it)_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you go, go _

_All alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out,_

_Full of doubt,_

_You keep me in line_

_With that smile on your face_

_And the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

_I've lost track of the days since_

_you've entered my life_

_They all think that we're crazy,_

_I tell them their right._

_You've been on my mind (woah)_

_You've been on my mind (woah)_

_I won't say goodbye (I won't say it, I won't say it)_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you go, go _

_All alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out,_

_Full of doubt,_

_You keep me in line_

_With that smile on your face_

_And the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_Won't let you go, go_

_All alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out,_

_Full of doubt,_

_You keep me in line_

_With that smile on your face_

_And the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't say goodbye (I won't say it, I won't say it)_

_You've been on my mind_

_I won't let you go, go _

_All alone_

_Keep me inside_

_When I'm strung out,_

_Full of doubt,_

_You keep me in line_

_With that smile on your face_

_And the hair in your eyes_

_I won't let you go this time_

_I won't let you go_

_Won't let you go_

_Woah_

_You've been on my mind_

_I won't let you, I won't let you go_

_Woah_

_You've been on my mind_

_I won't let you, I won't let you go_

I put my guitar away and walked back up to her.

"I won't let you go, Adelaide, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She stood up and walked up to me. I took her hand and she looked me in the eyes. She leaned up and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but after a couple seconds, I started to kiss back, savoring the taste of her lips. Our lips moved in perfect harmony and I licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues battles for dominance. I moved my hands to her hips, bring her closer. She started to run her hands through my hair. What started slow and sweet was now passionate and full of emotion. She pulled away when she ran out of breath and I felt myself missing her lips. She moved her hands out of my hair to just around my neck and hugged me. She buried her head in my neck and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." she said softly in my ear and kissed my neck.

Adelaide's POV

I pulled away and took his hand and sat down. He pulled out the sandwiches.

"So have you ever had a Nutella sandwich?" I asked, because some people apparently haven't.

"No, I've never even had Nutella." he said. My jaw dropped.

"That is unacceptable. Eat up." I told my boyfriend. It actually felt good to say that. I really trust Kendall now, I'm starting to form ideas for that duet Gustavo wanted. He took a bite and his eyes widened.

"This is really good!" he said. I laughed and nodded.

"I know, I practically live off them." I said. He laughed. I poured a glass of Voltage for the both of us and he opened the bag of chips.

"Oh since you grew up in Minnesota, you've probably never had Sweet Barbeque, or any Better Made chips." he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda of nervous for these." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"The Nutella was good and the Voltage was good, your going to love these. Open your mouth." I said. He eyed the chips then opened his mouth. I grabbed a chip and slipped it in. He closed his mouth and wagered the taste in his mouth.

"Hey, these are pretty good, worth shipping them across the country." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing that. I remember there was this little like shop down the street from my house and my friends and I would always walk down there, and like everybody went there all the time. They had chips and candy and pop and slushies and everything was really cheap. So we when I craved these I would just walk up and get them, which I can't exactly do anymore." I said. I loved growing up where I did. Everything was in walking distance from my house and it was super safe.

"That's cool. That's how it was where me and the boys grew up. It was a little town and there were a lot of little shops, at lunch at school, we would just walk over to the little places around." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"For me, there was a main street which had everything and my school was to far down the side street for us to be able to walk anywhere, so we would call my brother to take us somewhere, or we would go over Olivia's because she lived right across the street. One time we walked over to Olivia's and we had her dad take us to go get slushies and he was on a conference call and he was yelling at people in Italian and making fun of the people in English, it was so funny." I said, laughing at the memory. Kendall smiled.

"He seems as lively as Olivia." he said. I nodded.

"He is. I love her dad, he was so funny and always trying to embarrass her." I laughed. He laughed and we finished dinner. We threw all the trash in the basket and laid down on the blanket to look at the stars. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him

"What do you think everyone is going to say about us?" I asked Kendall.

"Well Olivia said that if I hurt you, she'll hurt me," I laughed, she always says that," but I wouldn't dream of hurting you." he said. I kissed his cheek. "And then when I dropped you off after you fell asleep last week, Mason said that he was okay with me dating you." I looked at him.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"Wow, he must really like you." I said. Kendall looked at me in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well he has never said that he approved of any of my boyfriends, like he normally doesn't like them or doesn't say anything." I said. Kendall must be really great if Mason approved.

"Boyfriends eh? How many have you been with?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Real relationships, or like including short ones and stupid ones?" I asked.

"All of them." he said. I rolled my eyes and thought for a second.

"5. The first one was like in Kindergarten with a kid named Zach and it was one of those 'oh we're married now and we're just kids' kinda deals." I said. He laughed.

"Ok one down, what about the rest?" he asked.

"Ok well in like elementary school, I'm not trying to sound cocky, but a lot of boys had crushes on me. But like, it's not like you were going to date anyone, and then I went into middle school and my awkward years and I had terrible acne and wore glasses and got braces and gained a little weight and all that so nobody liked me." I looked down, I had terrible self conscious those years. Kendall took my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"My dad and Uncle Donn were really critically and my dad always made fun of me for my acne and I tried everything so I didn't know what to do, then I started going to a dermatologist, I joined track, I got contacts, my braces eventually came off. Then I moved here and I felt a lot better about myself. The first relationship I got in when I moved here was with a guy named David when I was like 15? He was really nice and a charmer and all, and he wanted our relationship to be a secret for some reasons I don't even remember. We went out for 6 months when I told him that I didn't want to hide it and he broke up with me and the next day revealed that he was dating some new girl." I said looking down, Kendall squeezed my hand.

"The next guy was Matt, who you already heard about when you moved in. Who was cheating on me for a couple months. Next was Mark who Rebecca made me date after I had broken up with Matt for a couple months. I wasn't ready to move on and I didn't really like Mark so that lasted like a week. And then James and that's everyone." I said. Kendall looked down at me.

"You've really had some bad luck with guys haven't you?" he asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I guess so." I said.

"Well that stops here." he said and gave me a kiss.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Alright I had 2, one was this girl Lilly who I dated when I turned like 15 I think. I just kinda dated her to date someone that lasted a couple of months and we were really awkward around each other and never really did much." I laughed, the classic first relationship.

"Hey don't laugh! The other one was this girl Julie and we dated for like a year in 10th grade and into 11th and then at a party, we played truth or dare and I had to kiss this other girl Carly and Julie insisted that I was cheating on her for doing the dare, so she broke up with me." he said. I looked at him weirdly.

"That's a stupid reason to break up, there's no doubt in my mind that she was cheating on you." I said. Kendall looked at me.

"What, why?" he asked.

"Because she wouldn't jump at a reason to break up with you unless she was looking for a reason to break up with you. If she was looking for a reason then she was probably cheating. Sorry bud." I said. He laughed and kissed me again. When we broke apart he asked me a question I was expecting.

"So who was your first kiss?" he asked. I thought about it.

"First real kiss or like peck on the lips for a dare?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Both." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, my first lip to lip contact with a guy not in my family would be Zach, he kissed me behind the couch when he came over one day and we were playing hide and seek. My first like real kiss was with Carter, they guy who came here a couple weeks ago, in like 6th grade I think." I said. He looked at me funny.

"I though Carter was gay?" he asked. I blushed.

"He realized that after he kissed me." I said. Kendall laughed.

"Aww, I don't think that your that bad of a kisser." he said. I slapped his arm.

"Hey shut up! It was my first kiss! It's not my fault he didn't realize he was gay yet." I pouted. He kissed me again.

"So how are you and Rebecca?" all the guys probably wanted to ask, but were to scared.

"Well, after all this I see Rebecca for who she really is, a back stabbing bitch who likes to manipulate people and create drama, so now Olivia and I both officially hate her and I'm not even going to pretend to be her friend. She just uses me." I said confidently. He smiled.

"Good, I'm proud of you for finally realizing it." he said. I smiled.

"Olivia told me to go up to her and give her half a sandwich and say 'Here are my leftovers, do you want those too?'" I said. Kendall burst into laughter. I started laughing.

"That would be hilarious, her face would be priceless." he said. I nodded.

"Maybe one day if I get the guts." I said. We laughed.

"Oh and I don't get why everyone thinks she's so pretty, not to be mean, but she is not pretty, sure she has nice legs, but her hair is always a mess and she's too damn tall." I said.

"I was thinking the same thing! But I didn't want to say anything while she was still your friend." he said. I laughed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Gustavo is having us do a duet." I said. He smiled.

"Sweet! A Big Time Rush and Adelaide duet, I like it." he said happily.

"Actually it's me and one of you guys." I said. He sighed.

"Who is it with?" he asked sadly.

"Well actually Gustavo let me pick so I picked you." I said. He looked up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, who else would I have picked? It's supposed to be a love song." I said.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." he said and leaned in and gave me a kiss. I pulled away.

"And it's going to be a little silly, so I get to help write it." he laughed.

"Have fun writing with Gustavo." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's actually really nice to me. He must not like you dogs." I said with a smirk.

"Oh you really went there?" he asked. I nodded and he moved so he was on top of me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked. He looked at me then sighed.

"Ugh, nothing." he leaned down and kissed me, putting one hand on my waist and using the other to hold him up, I deepened the kiss and turned so I was on top of him. I broke apart.

"We should head back up." I said.

"I want you to stay right here by my side." Kendall pouted. I laid back down.

"Fine, I guess were sleeping here then." I snuggled into him and sent a quick text to Olivia saying that I'm staying with Kendall. I'm normally not as bold, but with Kendall, everything's different. I would go as far as to say that I love him, but I don't know when I'll be able to get those words out of my mouth.

**(1) Better Made chips are like the best thing ever. I know that they are from Detroit and the factory is in Detroit so we have them all over here, but I don't know if they have them all over or if it's just a Michigan thing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. The song was "You've Been On My Mind" by the talented Dave Days. He is amazing! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Omg I am so sorry it has taken me two weeks to update! I have a lot going on with school work, I can't even think about getting on a computer. And then last week I was celebrating my birthday, and then last weekend I was at a memorial mass for my uncle, and then yesterday I was at the rival high school's homecoming football game which was actually a lot of fun. And today I have to go submit a job application at the library so I'm only going to get more busy. I'm really sorry! But I have been writing and I have most of the sequel to this done, some of the third one done, and then I have two more stories that are almost done! One has like 20 chapters and the other has like 40. I'll try to start uploading those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song.**

Kendall's POV

They guys and I were headed to the studio for a meeting with Gustavo, but I think I know what it's about, the duet Adelaide told me about last week. She told me that it's silly and really good, but she won't tell me anything else. She's been working hard on it so I can't wait to hear it. We walked into the studio.

"Dogs! Sit." he yelled. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Adelaide was standing behind Gustavo, wearing a purple plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up and some dark jean shorts and brown sandals. (www . polyvore dot com / cgi/set?id=54703218)

"Okay so in order to get Adelaide more publicity for when her album comes out, she's going to do a duet with one of you dogs." he said. All the guys leaned forward except me, I just sent a smile in Adelaide's direction.

"And that dog is going to be Kendall." he finished. Everyone leaned back and I smiled.

"Thanks Gus." I said. He rolled his eyes

"Adelaide, give me a copy of the music. Dogs, in the booth." We all got up and walked into the booth. Logan, James, and Carlos all sat on the couch. Adelaide handed me a copy of the music.

"Ok, this song is a silly and fun, because you dogs are crazy, and we want everyone to relate to you. Adelaide wrote most of the song." I looked at the title and turned to Adelaide. She smiled and took my hand and we walked into the studio. Before I put my headphones on she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Olive you." she said. I laughed. I put my headphones on and Gustavo gave us the sign to start and I heard a guitar start playing.

_Can't get the words out of my mouth_  
_That little feeling everyone talks about_  
_The things you say like I miss your face_  
(I smiled, thinking about when she said that before we left for karaoke)  
_I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so_

_Olive you and everything you do_  
_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_  
_Olive you the words are coming true_  
_I don't know what to say but olive you_

_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside_  
_I try to tell you but I always hide_  
_The things you say like I want you to stay right_  
_Here by my side and let the words slide_  
We both smiled, thinking of that day we fell asleep in the park

_Olive you and the little things you do_  
_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_  
_Olive you the words are coming true_  
_I don't know what to say but olive you_

_You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it_  
_I'll let it out what's been on my mind_  
_Those two words need an I love..._

_I love you and everything you do_  
_These two words mean what I meant to say with three_  
_I love you never felt so smooth_  
_All I can say is I love you_

_(Olive you olive you olive you)_  
_I love you_  
_(Olive you olive you olive you)_  
_I love you_

The song ended and we turned to each other. I pulled her into a kiss and hugged her after we broke apart.

"I love you, Adelaide." I said into her ear.

"I love you too Kendall." she said back almost immediately. I pulled her into another kiss. This one was interrupted by a voice.

"That was great! I like them! This is the single off her album and were going to do a music video with them." He said. I hugged her again and we walked out into the other room.

"Ok, so Adelaide, your album will be called We're Just Kids, and will have "If I Die Young", "First Kiss" "Last Song" "We're Just Kids" "Cheer Me Up" "Don't Forget" "Catch Me" "Olive You" "Put Your Hearts Up" "Hit The Lights" and-" Adelaide put her hand over his mouth. We all looked at her confused.

"What were the last 2 and the one you stopped Gustavo from saying?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well 'Put Your Hearts Up' and 'Hit The Lights' are ones Gustavo wrote and you just never heard and the last one, I wrote and you'll find out about soon enough." She said proudly. She walked back over and I put my arm around her.

Adelaide's POV

"Well now I have some exciting news." Griffin said with a glance at Gustavo. We all turned to him, wondering what he had to say

"Well a couple of months after Adelaide's album comes out, Big Time Rush is having their first headlining tour across America and Europe!" he said. All the boys started jumping up and down in excitement. I laughed at them, I was happy for them, but I was sad because they would probably be gone at least 6 months. I've really come to love these boys. After they calmed down Griffin spoke again.

"Oh, and Adelaide is going to be opening for them." He added. I looked at him with wide eyes. Kendall came up to me and spun me around. I ran and gave everyone a hug. I can't believe I'm going on tour with my best friends in the world, around the world. Wait he said Europe.

"Are we going to France?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, the last stop of the tour is Paris, France and then you all have a couple weeks off so you can stay there with your family or come back." he said. I turned back to Kendall and hugged him as tight as I could to get my excitement out. Then I thought about Olivia, she would be wrapping her show soon and I wouldn't want to leave her all alone.

"Can I bring Olivia?" All the guys eagerly nodded. Griffin eyed me.

"I guess so." I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. I ran back into the booth and screamed. After I let it all out I walked back in and stood next to Kendall.

"Dork." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Says one of the 4 guys who was jumping around a minute ago." I said. All the boys looked down. I laughed at them and Griffin and Gustavo said we could leave.

"Hey lets go to the beach." I whispered in Kendall's ear. He walked up to the guys and told them he was going to go out with me and meet them later.

Kendall's POV

We walked out to Adelaide's car and got in. She drove to the beach and we went out and sat down right as the sun was setting.

"I love you." she said as the sun was disappearing. I turned to her and kissed her. I gave her every emotion I had. I deepened the kiss and moved her to her back. I was hovering over her when I heard clicks. I pulled away and we looked around in confusion. Then I saw them, In the bushes a few feet away were some paparazzi. I have never had any encounters with them. When Adelaide spotted them she laughed. She turned to me.

"Looks like someone is getting pretty famous." she said. I laughed and kissed her again. We didn't hear anything else so I guess they left. I pulled away when I ran out of breath. I stood up and took of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asked in confusion. I took off my shorts.

"Going for a swim." I said. She looked at my hesitantly.

"Nobody's here, it's dark, no ones going to notice, so are you going to join me?" I asked. She looked at the ocean, then around the beach, then back at me. She rolled her eyes.

"The things you make me do." she stood up and took off her button up and then her tank top. She shimmied out of her shorts. She wasn't wearing anything too racy or revealing, thank god, or I might of exploded. She smiled.

"Like what you see?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How come you're not affected by me, but I get affected by you?" I asked. She came up.

"Oh I'm affected, I just don't show it." she said with a smirk. I took her hand and we ran out to the ocean. We swam around, raced each other, and did flips. I swam up to her and took her by the hip. She wrapped her arms around me. We were both kicking to keep above water.

"I love you." I said. She kissed me. We moved to water where we could stand up, never breaking the kiss. We got there and I deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I moved my hands around her waist and started to get out of the water. I carried her back to the spot where our clothes were. I broke my lips from hers and kissed her cheek, then her neck. She shivered and I brought my lips back to hers. She put her legs down and broke apart.

"We should probably get back, it's getting pretty late." She said. I nodded, disappointed, but know that she was right.

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel would you?" I asked. She smiled.

"I might have one in the car." We pick up our clothes and she looked down.

"I don't want to get anymore sand on me, will you carry me?" she asked with a puppy dog pout. I sighed and opened my arms. She smiled and jumped in them and put her clothes in her lap and put her arms around my neck. I started to head back and every once in a while I would pretend to drop her, which made her grip me tighter.

"Not cool." She complained.

"I think it's pretty funny." I smirked.

"I can tell." She said. We kept walking until we made it to the parking lot. I stopped at the showers to wash our feet.

We got to her car and she opened the trunk and found two towels. She handed one to me and we started to dry ourselves as best we could. She put her shorts back on and buttoned her shirt up. She put ran her fingers through her hair and then pulled it up in a pony tail. We got in her car and she drove us home. We walked up and stopped in front of her door.

"Well I had fun tonight." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"Me too, thanks. I just hope that Mason isn't up. I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed and gave her one last kiss.

Adelaide's POV

I walked into the apartment and it was dark. That worried me. Then the lights turned on and Olivia was there.

"Jesus Olivia, don't scare me like that."

"Where were you?" she asked.

"With Kendall" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I knew that. What were you doing? Your hairs wet." I reached up and touched my hair. Shit.

"We went to the beach and went swimming." I said. She looked me up and down.

"Your weren't wearing a bathing suit and your clothes aren't wet." I held up one finger and ran to Mason's room. He was sleeping. I ran back.

"That's cause we weren't wearing clothes." I said. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but I ran over and covered it.

"Mason's sleeping and I don't want him to hear." I said. She nodded. I moved my hand.

"You went skinny dipping with a guy you've been dating 2 weeks?" she whisper-shouted.

"NO! I was wearing my bra and panties and he was wearing boxers. You know I'm not like that." I said. She nodded and calmed down a little.

"I don't know what it is about Kendall but I'm so confident and bold around him. I really don't think that there's an end in sight between us." I said. Olivia nodded and 'Aww'd'

"That's true love right there." she said. I smiled and laughed. I walked to my room to get changed for the night. I thought about what Olivia said. True love. If this is what if feels like, then I know why none of my other relationships worked out.

**Okay I hoped you liked it! The song was 'Olive You' by Dave Days. It's so cute! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N What? An update on a Tuesday? Unheard of! But sadly this is the last chapter. But I'm working on the sequel. It takes place a little on tour, but mostly while they have their 2 and a 1/2 months off in France. I think at some point I said that there wouldn't be as much drama, yeah completely disregard that. There is a million times more drama. But that will take me a while before I update that, so I'll probably post a new story. It has 40 something chapters and I finally figured out how I wanted to end it. That one follows the plot line of the show more, so I want to see how the show plays out first. BTW anyone who saw Big Time Decisions, I basically had a heart attack at the end. I really hope he picked Jo. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Time Skip- One month later- Adelaide's album release party**

Adelaide's POV

Today's the day. My album is going to be released. I can't even believe this, I never thought that I would have my own album. For the album release party, I told Gustavo I wanted it to be more laid back than the boys, and at the Palmwoods. Kelly paid Bitters off so we can have it around the pool. I invited everyone from the Palmwoods, along with other officials that Gustavo and Griffin invited. I just have to get ready.

I put on a peach dress with a white bird pattern on it. It had a little brown belt at the waist. I paired it with some brown wedge ankle boot. I curled my hair into waves, and then started to French braid it, but stopped at the bottom of my head so that it was out of my face, but still down. (www . polyvore dot com / performance/set?id=54768710)

Olivia was wearing a dress that was a white v-neck tank on top which stopped at the waist and there was a gold belt and it switched to a red skirt that went to about her mid-thigh. She was wearing red pumps that matched the color of the dress. She had her hair down in waves. (www . polyvore dot com / olivias_party_dress/set?id=54769439)

We hooked arms and walked out the door. Everyone would already be there, but Gustavo said that I should 'make an entrance' and Olivia said that she would wait for me. I walked into the lobby and straight to the stage.

"Hello everybody!" I said into the mic. Everyone turned to the stage and I saw Kendall in our usual spot with the rest of the guys and Olivia. I winked him and he winked back.

"So, I would like to say thank you to everyone for coming to this party to help me celebrate." Pause for applause. "I would also like to thank the boys of Big Time Rush and my best friend Olivia for helping me get signed in the first place." I pointed at them and there was more applause. "And last but not least I would like to thank Gustavo for being the best music producer out there. You're not as bad as everyone says you are." I said. There was light laughter and I smiled and Gustavo surprisingly smiled back. "Well enjoy the party, I'll be up later to sing for you guys." More cheers. I got off the stage and walked over to my friends.

"Nice job up there, you look great Ad." Kendall said, I walked up and gave him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh hey Olivia I have something awesome to tell you." I said. She looked at me in confusion while all the other guys watched with knowing smiles. I haven't told her about the tour yet.

"Big Time Rush is going on tour across America and Europe and I get to open for them!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh that's awesome Adelaide!" she said and ran and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Oh when are you done with filming?" I asked.

"In about a month." she said.

"Good, your coming with us." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me!?" she yelled. I nodded.

"Nope, Griffin said you could come, and just tell your manger that this will be good publicity for your show." I said. She gave me another hug.

"Oh my god you are the best friend ever!" she said.

"Oh and the last stop is in France so we are staying with my parents for a while because we have time off." I said. She gasped.

"I get to be around your dad for all the time for a couple weeks! This will be heaven!" she said. I laughed.

"My dad is so annoying." I said. She scoffed.

"Don't say that, he's better than my dad." I gasped.

"I love your dad, don't you say that!" I said, she wanted my parents for some reason.

"I just did! Can I have your mom?" she asked.

"Please take her! She's so annoying!" I said

"Maybe that's because you always sass her!" she said. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand. I looked around and saw Rebecca. I picked up a half eaten sandwich.

"Excuse me, I have something I have to finish." I said. I walked over to her.

"Hey Rebecca." I said. She stood up.

"Omg hey Adelaide! I heard your going on tour! That's awesome!" she said. She's just being nice so I'll take her with me. But that's not going to happen.

"Yeah I'm bringing Olivia too because her work will allow it." I said.

"My work is the same way! I could come too!" She said.

"No, you can't come." I said. She looked at me.

"Why? I thought we were friends." I let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm no longer friends with a manipulative bitch like you. You are a backstabber and defiantly not my friend." She looked at me in shock. I looked at the sandwich.

"Oh, I brought these over, I though you might like these leftovers too." I said with I smile. She looked like she was racking her brain for something to say back. I slid my shades on.

"That's right, you can never burn me, I've invested in some shades." I gave her another sweet smiled and a little wave and walked back over to my friends. James, Logan, and Carlos were staring at me with their jaws dropped while Olivia and Kendall were laughing their asses off.

"I knew you had it in you kid! Finally!" Olivia said and gave me a hug. I laughed and turned to Kendall.

"That was hilarious! Where did you get the part about the shades? That was brilliant!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"Thanks, I got it off a song and thought it fit nicely." I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm proud of you for finally standing up to her." he whispered in my ear. I turned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Me too." I said. Then we heard Kelly's voice come over the loud speaker.

"In addition to Adelaide's album, we have the premier of Kendall and Adelaide's music video for 'Olive You'" she said. I turned to Kendall, excited to see how it turned out. I remember when we filmed it a couple of weeks ago. It was so fun and cute. The lights went down and the video started on the big screen. I leaned into Kendall's side.

It started with Kendall sitting down on a couch in a house. He picked up his guitar and started to play the opening. He started to sing his verse and the first chorus. It cut to scenes of the beach and then to us walking together down the pier with Kendall's arm around me. Then it switched to me sitting in a bedroom, singing my verse. It switched to Kendall leaning in to kiss me, but I was looking in the other direction, when I looked over, he moved away quickly. It switched back to me singing and then back to the beach where "Spider-Man" was holding me and leaning in like he was going to kiss me, but then Kendall came and pushed him away and took me in his arms. It switched back to me in my room, singing. It switched to me standing at the beach by the water, where Kendall walked up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. It switched to Kendall singing and playing. He put his guitar down and started to head for the door. I then got up and left too. It showed us both walking down the street, where we met at a park. It showed us walking at each other in slow motion, with clips of us singing every once in a while. We met in the middle and the sun was setting in the background, I looked up and her took my chin and leaned in and kissed me. It switched to us back at the pier, having a good time. He was giving me a piggy back ride and twirled me around. It switched back to the park, with us both sitting down next to each other and he slid a note into my hand. It went back to the pier where I was giving him a piggy back ride, which was a lot harder than you make think. It switched back to the park where I opened the note and it said "Olive You" I smiled and moved closer and put my arms around him and whispered "Olive You" in his ear. The song faded out and the lights went back on.

(www . youtube dot com / watch?v=rtIfld84Ydw)

I turned to Kendall and hugged him.

"Olive you." I whispered in his ear. He laughed.

"Olive you." he said. I pulled away and kissed him. We pulled away with smiles on our faces. That was such a cute video. I loved it.

"Hey James!" we heard Rebecca yell from across the pool. We looked up and she waved James over. James got up and walked over to her. They talked for a second and then he came back over.

"What was that about dude?" Logan asked.

"She said that we were better as friends." He said. I felt bad. Rebecca toys with people.

"Sorry James, but that's Rebecca. I'm not surprised. At least your finally a free man!" I said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled.

"You know what, your right. I can focus on all the California girls now." he said happily. We all rolled our eyes and laughed. I pretty sure that nothing could make me happier right now. My life was perfect. I had an awesome boyfriend who I loved, 4 other awesome best friends, an album, an upcoming tour where I get to travel all over, something I wanted to do for so long, and finally got Rebecca out of my life. I went through a lot to get it, but it's so worth is. I now know who's there for me.

"Oh guys, I have a song for you that I'm going to perform. You know the last one on the album that you guys don't know about." I said. They all nodded and I gave Kendall a quick kiss then ran up on stage.

"Hey everybody. I'm going to sing a song that I wrote a little while ago, it's dedicated to my 4 best friends and boyfriend, the boys of Big Time Rush and Olivia Williams. It's about everything that I've gone through to get where I am today. I hope you like 'The Show'" I said. I was just going to sing.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_  
(I started snapping along to the beat)

_Slow it down_  
_Make it stop_  
_Or else my heart is going to pop_  
_'Cause it's too much_  
_Yeah, it's a lot_  
_To be something I'm not_

_I'm a fool_  
_Out of love_  
_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out_  
_It's bringing me down I know_  
_I've got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

_The sun is hot_  
_In the sky_  
_Just like a giant spotlight_  
_The people follow the sign_  
(I started walking around back and forth across the stage, keeping in beat with the song)  
_And synchronize in time_  
_It's a joke_  
_Nobody knows_  
_They've got a ticket to that show_  
_Yeah_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out_  
_It's bringing me down I know_  
_I've got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show_

(I started snapping again, but this time, the whole audience joined me)  
_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out_  
_It's bringing me down I know_  
_I've got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

_dum de dum_  
_dudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_dum de dum_  
_dudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_Just enjoy the show_

The song stopped and the crowd erupted into applause. A huge smile grew on my face. I could not be happier in this moment. I wanted to remember this moment forever. Everything was perfect.

**And Love Is A Riddle is officially done! I hope you all liked the story, I am working on a sequel, but most of it is going to take place in France, and I'm going to France and Italy next summer so I want to wait to write that part until I actually see it. I'm super excited! The final song was called "The Show" by Lenka, look it up. I sang it for my end of the year solo in choir in 8th grade and I just really love it. Check out my other stories and I'll see you in my next story!**


End file.
